


Капитан Гидра и Зимний Солдат любят друг друга

by Jasherk



Series: Капитан Гидра и Зимний Солдат любят друг друга [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Ethics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra, Hydra AU, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Romance, Violence, past HYDRA Trash Party, ГидраТрешПати, ГидраФлафф, Милота и няшечки в Гидре, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, однополый секс, упоминания насилия в прошлом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: В Арктике Стива Роджерса нашла и разморозила Гидра. Гидра нашла и разморозила себе капитана Гидру. Опасаясь его растущего влияния в организации, Пирс рассчитывал надавить на него, показав ему Зимнего Солдата. Но капитан Гидра не вспомнил того и отозвался о Зимнем до крайней степени пренебрежительно. Только встретившись с ним лицом к лицу наедине, капитан остро чувствует, что этот человек был его. Его личный, а не Гидры. И забирает Зимнего себе. Тот тоже не помнит капитана Гидру и не узнаёт его. Но их тела, независимо от разума, знают друг друга.Несколько лет жизни капитана Гидры во главе Гидры и его странных отношений с Зимним Солдатом. Романс и страсть, грубость и нежность, аморальность и невинность.Примечание:1. Все права принадлежат Марвел. Храни их боги!2. Латинским шрифтом в тексте даны слова, сказанные по-русски.3. Рисунки LABB большего размера открываются по клику.Всю подборку можно увидеть также на ее страницеCaptain Hydra and Winter Soldier love each otherЕсли бы не ты, скорее всего, этого фанфика не было бы вообще.





	1. Капитан Гидра и неоправданное расходование ресурсов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LABB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/gifts).



> Примечания автора:  
> 1\. Все права принадлежат Марвел. Храни их боги!  
> 2\. Латинским шрифтом в тексте даны слова, сказанные по-русски.  
> WARNING: AU с учётом хронологии и событий фильмов Marvel Cinematic Universe. Мат. Упоминания насилия, в том числе в крайних формах: физическое и моральное унижение, увечья, инвалидность, ампутации, эксперименты над людьми, смерть второстепенных персонажей. Упоминания насилия сексуального характера, группового насилия сексуального характера, классического HydraTrashParty (правда, без графики). И, внезапно, Hydraflaff, милота и няшечки в Гидре. Секс между половозрелыми персонажами. С согласия и с сомнительного согласия. Общая аморальность, некоторый цинизм и местами голые дядьки.
> 
> Предисловие автора. Для начала меня очень огорчило, что в голосовании за первый раз Стива и Баки, капитан Гидра и Зимний Солдат не получили ни одного голоса, и я задался целью им этот первый раз организовать. А ещё мне просто было интересно поиграть с ними.  
> Сразу оговорюсь, никакие претензии к ООС капитана Гидры приниматься не будут, потому что капитан Гидра сам по себе уже такое дикое ООС Стива, что каждый автор (считая и того чудака, который ввел капитана Гидру в официальный марвеловский канон) пишет и рисует его, как душа пожелает. Мой капитан Гидра вот такой, как я написал в этом фанфике. Аморальный в своей невинности и невинный в своей аморальности. Аминь.

КАПИТАН ГИДРА И ЗИМНИЙ СОЛДАТ ЛЮБЯТ ДРУГ ДРУГА  
«Ты свою гармонию с моей не равняй. В моей гармонии душа такие песни поет, что всем плакать хочется»  
Бараш, «Смешарики»

 

Глава 1. Капитан Гидра и неоправданное расходование ресурсов

Что ж, следовало отдать им должное, атмосфера в бункере действительно была зловещая.  
В густо разлившейся под высокими подземными сводами полутьме массивная криокамера, наоборот, была ярко освещена тремя мощными ядовито-жёлтыми прожекторами. И когда гидравлические поршни потянули толстое стекло вверх, вытекающий из-под него газ тоже казался жёлтым и ядовитым. Внутри полустоял-полувисел человек, в чёрной прилипшей одежде, с чёрными прилипшими волосами, в чёрной маске-наморднике, закрывавшей нижнюю половину лица. Глаза его были открыты, взгляд мрачно и мёртво упирался в одну точку перед собой.  
Капитан Роджерс почувствовал на себе выжидающий взгляд Александра Пирса, но не счёл нужным развлекать текущего главу Гидры проявлением какой-либо реакции.  
Следуя команде с компьютеров, у которых колдовали техники поддержки, толстые кабели и трубки начали друг за другом отключаться, и Капитан скорее почувствовал спиной, чем услышал, как десяток бойцов СТРАЙК крепче вцепились в свое оружие, нацелив его на мрачный силуэт.  
\- Ну, и как оно Вам, капитан? - всё же не удержался от вопроса Александр Пирс, но, прежде чем Роджерс успел ответить, с отчётливым щелчком разомкнулись массивные стальные фиксаторы, и оставшийся без их поддержки человек в открытой криокамере покачнулся, стал заваливаться вперёд и кулём рухнул на пол в нескольких метрах перед ними.  
Пирс спокойно приблизился к лежавшему ничком телу и, наклонившись, расстегнул маску. Театрально помедлил, а потом за волосы поднял его голову, демонстрируя Капитану бледное измученное лицо, и самодовольно улыбнулся:  
\- Я всё ещё жду Ваших комментариев.  
Капитан Роджерс чуть скривился.  
\- А что Вы хотите от меня услышать, Александр? Алекс? Что я впечатлён? - он сделал пару шагов вперёд к выпрямившемуся Пирсу, обстоятельно вытирающему себе руку носовым платком. - Да, я впечатлён. Я даже шокирован. Что преуменьшать - я практически в ужасе.  
Было приятно увидеть тени легкой растерянности, промелькнувшие среди морщинок на самодовольном лице Госсекретаря.  
\- Вы обещали показать мне идеальное непревзойденное оружие Гидры. Наше наиболее ценное имущество. Легенду. Жуткий миф. Зимнего Солдата, - с легким упрёком пожурил его Роджерс. - И что я вижу? - Он опустил взгляд на неподвижное тело у своих кожаных сапог. - Я вижу, что деньги Гидры, её ресурсы бесконтрольно растрачиваются на какую-то... - он будто дохлую собаку с легкой гадливостью пошевелил неподвижного человека сапогом, - какую-то падаль.  
Его слова задели, кажется, всех, кто находился в секретном хранилище: недовольно всколыхнулись бойцы СТРАЙК, заволновались техники, Александр Пирс разрешил себе нахмуриться, но произнёс всё тем же сдержанным и уважительным тоном:  
\- Капитан, мне кажется, Вы не вполне разобрались в ситуации. Зимний Солдат сам по себе ценнейший ресурс Гидры. И, простите, но Вы его совсем не помните?  
\- Алекс, исходя из Ваших же слов, его сделали в конце 40-х – начале 50-х, - насмешливо улыбнулся Роджерс. - В это время я, как Вам известно, уже охранял последний сон нашего первого лидера и идеолога господина Шмидта. И в некоторой мере сам составлял ему компанию. Не могу поверить, что Вы, глава Госбезопасности Соединенных Штатов, могли забыть такую подробность.  
Александр Пирс чуть нахмурился. Он явно не привык к тому, чтобы его в чём-то упрекали при подчинённых. И Роджерс не мог этого не заметить.  
\- Однако, не пытайтесь сменить тему, - Капитан обошёл вокруг неподвижного тела, рассматривая его с разных сторон. - Сейчас основной вопрос, который меня волнует, почему значительные материальные средства Гидры расходуются вот на это?  
\- Капитан, я понимаю, что вероятно Вы ещё живете отчасти во времена великой депрессии, но, поверьте мне, сейчас, под моим руководством, Гидра вполне может себе такое позволить, - попытался уколоть его в ответ Александр Пирс. - Зимний Солдат оправдывает затраты.  
\- Бережливое отношение к финансам организации ещё никому не вредило, Алекс, - фыркнул Капитан. - Допустим даже, Вам очень сильно нравится ставить и играть здесь какую-то злую сказку про неуловимого призрака-убийцу, но... Вы же хотели услышать свежий взгляд на вещи, так вот: всё это просто смешно!  
Капитан посмотрел через плечо Пирса и позвал:  
\- Командир Рамлоу, подойдите сюда.  
Командир СТРАЙК подчинился, кажется, даже быстрее, чем успел оценить, чего может стоить в итоге лично ему столь явная демонстрация лояльности в ситуации конфронтации между Госсекретарем и недавно найденным Капитаном. Но, видимо, в тот момент он скорее последовал инстинкту, приказавшему подчиняться более сильному и опасному.  
В знак благодарности он получил располагающую улыбку Капитана.  
Так вышло, что из всех новых людей Гидры, с кем Роджерсу довелось познакомиться с того момента, как его разморозили несколько месяцев назад, командир Рамлоу оказался одним из весьма немногих, кто сумел произвести на него приятное впечатление.  
Однажды капитан зашёл в спортзал, когда там разминались бойцы, и, естественно, не мог не подначить их, предложив спарринг. Они все зассали. Зассали так откровенно, что это даже перестало быть забавным, потому что так происходило теперь фактически каждый раз. Рамлоу же, наоборот, с какой-то хищной повадкой весь подался вперёд, судорожно облизнул губы (он тоже боялся, тоже), и вышел против Стива, нетерпеливо и нервно разминая руки. Он дрался самозабвенно. Отчаянно и грязно. Не брезгуя никакими запрещёнными приемами, и тёмные глаза его были шальными и пьяными от яростной радости, азарта драки и боли. Не факт, что он рассчитывал, что вообще сможет пережить этот спарринг.  
После он пять недель провалялся в больнице с переломами разной тяжести.  
Роджерс специально просил, чтобы Броку туда передавали фрукты от его имени. Отчаянная лихость Рамлоу ему понравилась.  
\- Брок, на что Вы готовы ради Гидры?  
\- На всё, сэр, - отчеканил тот, явно неосознанно упиваясь вниманием Капитана, одобрением прозвучавшим в его голосе. Уже одним тем, что именно его Кэп выбрал для демонстрации.  
\- А если я скажу Вам, что ради интересов Гидры, мы накачаем Вас экспериментальной химической дрянью - это будет неприятно, Брок, отрежем Вам руку - тоже не самый приятный опыт, сделаем железную, и отправим Вас убивать по первому же приказу?  
\- Это будет великая честь, сэр.  
\- Это будет больно, Брок, - с едва уловимой сладострастной нотой выдохнул Капитан и подался вперёд, вторгаясь в личное пространство Рамлоу. - Чертовски больно, Брок.  
\- Порядок приходит через боль, сэр, - сглотнув, в тон ему ответил Рамлоу и оскалился в хищной улыбке.  
\- Умница, - рука Капитана мимолетным движением потрепала командира СТРАЙК по виску, а потом Роджерс всем телом обернулся к Пирсу.  
\- Саша, давайте навскидку посчитаем, насколько дешевле обходится Гидре командир Рамлоу, чем Зимний Солдат. И сколько бойцов его уровня, даже с дебильными железными руками, можно было бы сделать на сотую часть тех денег, которые уходят на содержание нашего самого ценного имущества, - Капитан Роджерс пошуршал пальцами почти у самого лица Пирса неожиданно торгашеским жестом, потом хмыкнул и небрежно пожал плечами. - Даже если финансы у нас уже далеко не те, что были в мои годы, то как-то иначе воспринимать эту Зимнюю Дыру в бюджете, я просто не в состоянии.  
\- Брок хороший и преданный боец, я не спорю, - Александр Пирс бросил на Рамлоу испепеляющий взгляд и тот невольно отступил от них обоих на шаг. - Но спросите его самого, капитан Роджерс, он далеко не ровня Зимнему Солдату. Если Вас не впечатляет имидж неубиваемой легенды, то остаются ещё практические навыки, в которых Зимний Солдат превосходит всех прочих. Он стоит затраченных денег.  
\- И что Вы предлагаете, Саша? И дальше платить всему этому кордебалету, который его размораживает? Закупать для него редкие опасные химикаты? Баловать его наркотиками на постоянной основе? И, да, ещё седативными. Спасибо, я видел инструкцию по эксплуатации. Растрачивать человекочасы наших боевых единиц, которые могли быть в это время задействованы в других точках? Наконец, и дальше оплачивать охуенные счета за электричество после каждой промывки его мозгов?  
Александр Пирс, похоже, наконец, позволил обиде проявиться в его тоне явными нотками раздражения и почти гнева:  
\- А что предлагаете Вы, капитан? У Вас есть более дельное предложение?  
В этот момент Зимний чуть шевельнулся на полу, пытаясь свернуться комком, и несколько раз как рыба беззвучно открыл и закрыл рот.  
\- Конечно, - фыркнул капитан и вновь повернулся к Рамлоу, - предлагаю пристрелить его, чтобы не мучился, и выбросить в мусоросборник.  
\- Вот это уже точно будет бессмысленным переводом ресурсов, - тихо кипя, но все ещё мягко произнес Александр Пирс. - Я согласен, что сейчас он довольно жалкое зрелище...  
\- Не то слово, - согласился Капитан, снова обходя Зимнего Солдата против часовой стрелки, и между делом поддел его железную руку ногой, не давая Солдату опереться на нее.  
\- Но я лично не помню ни одного случая, когда бы он подвёл организацию, - с подчеркнутым равнодушием Пирс пожал плечами. – Возможно, в Ваши темные времена это не ценилось…  
\- В наши темные времена это было нормой для всех, - ласково улыбнулся ему капитан Гидра.  
Пирс только снова пожал плечами, пожалуй, чуть более театрально, чем он планировал.  
\- Сэр, дайте ему шанс, - вдруг неожиданно вмешался в их разговор Рамлоу. – Вот увидите, уже завтра он будет в форме. Посмотрите его на задании. Посмотрите, как он работает, Капитан. Он исключительно хорош в деле! – командир СТРАЙК вздёрнул подбородок, глядя прямо на Роджерса, будто пытаясь убедить его одной страстностью своей природы. - Сэр, Зимний действительно самый крутой боец из всех, кого мне когда-либо доводилось видеть, сэр. Он абсолютно бесстрашен, несокрушим, нечеловечески вынослив. Он просто человек-танк. Дайте ему шанс, он стоит того. Поверьте! Он Вас не разочарует. Я поручиться готов...  
Брок резко прервался, ошпаренный презрительным взглядом Роджерса. Капитан посмотрел на него, потом на Пирса с одинаковым брезгливым разочарованием во взгляде, и очень тихо, но совершенно отчётливо произнес:  
\- И как я сразу не понял? Вы же его трахаете. Фуууууууууууууууу! - с резким выдохом он непроизвольно отступил от слабо шевелящегося на полу Зимнего Солдата на несколько шагов.  
Во всей зале повисло неприятное напряжённое молчание.  
Потом Зимний с едва слышным стоном перевернулся на живот и, крупно дрожа, приподнялся на четвереньки. Поднять голову он всё ещё не мог, и мокрые волосы свисали до пола. В тишине было отчетливо слышно, как его сотрясают бесполезные рвотные позывы.  
\- Что ж, полагаю, я, возможно, и правда отстал от времени, - холодно и печально произнёс Капитан. - Возможно, сейчас Гидра стала уже совсем не та. Стала мягче, терпимей, толерантней.  
Все в помещении необъяснимо содрогнулись, услышав это от легендарного капитана Гидры, единолично убившего самого основателя Иоганна Шмидта за излишне гуманное толкование идеологии организации. Не пожалевшего своей жизни, чтобы показать будущим бойцам Гидры, насколько холодным, жёстким и беспощадным должен быть ее путь.  
\- Ладно, Алекс, пусть все остаётся, как тут сейчас у вас заведено, - капитан с отстранённым видом сжал переносицу указательным и большим пальцем правой руки. - Раз уж мы все равно его разморозили, он может принять участие ещё в одной операции. Потом я приму окончательное решение. Можете пока ещё поиграться в него, но сначала, господа, позвольте я Вас покину.  
Эхо его шагов гулко прозвучало под сводами. И пока он не вышел, за его спиной не смел пошевелиться никто, не считая полудохлого бедняги Зимнего, безуспешно пытающегося сблевать хоть чем-нибудь на полу.  
Про себя капитан Гидра искренне веселился, всё больше убеждаясь, что Гидра будущего стала не только богатой, но ещё ленивой, неповоротливой и туповатой. Будет полезно пройтись по ней суровой гребёнкой, наводя порядок. Правда, сначала придётся, конечно, избавиться от Пирса. Алекс как раз неглуп и, скорее всего, первый способен догадаться, насколько чужд всякой идеологии и морали на самом деле хвалёный капитан Гидра. Что ж, но пока будет забавно поиграть с ним, заставляя его ошибаться в своих прогнозах, как сегодня. И что он интересно так ожидал увидеть, демонстрируя капитану свою игрушку?  
А, впрочем, это не имело значения.

Конец 1 главы


	2. Капитан Гидра и камера без камер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Капитан Гидра признаёт, что ошибался в отношении Зимнего Солдата, и соглашается на личную встречу с ним наедине.  
> Одна такая встреча может изменить очень много.  
> И вовсе не благодаря тому, что, с точки зрения Рамлоу, во время неё происходило.

Капитан Гидра считал умение признавать свою неправоту, если сам понимаешь, что ошибался, необходимым качеством любого уважающего себя лидера.  
Говоря по правде, когда он согласился посмотреть Зимнего Солдата в деле, то не ожидал ничего такого, чего не видел бы раньше. Отличный снайпер, бьющий без промаха при любых обстоятельствах? На войне, где от каждого выстрела зависела жизнь, таких было много. Быстрота? Сила? Жестокость? Во всём этом не было ничего ни удивительного, ни необыкновенного.  
А истинную цену образа «живой легенды» он прекрасно сознавал ещё из параллельного бытия своего капитаном Америкой. Во всём этом было слишком много рекламы, слишком много искусственно раздуваемого образа. И даже пресловутая железная рука Зимнего Солдата в таком контексте казалась ему больше атрибутом имиджа, рекламным ходом, нежели оправданным и эффективным орудием.  
И всё же… Роджерс сам был солдатом. Даже более того, он был суперсолдатом. Он понимал, что сделать в человеческих силах, а что – сложно, даже имея, условно говоря, запас прочности выше среднего.  
Так вот то, что делал Зимний, впечатляло даже по отношению к высоким стандартам, которые капитан Гидра ставил для самого себя. Выносливость, безразличие к физическим нагрузкам, великолепная отточенность движений профессионала.  
В чём-то он делал даже больше, чем мог бы сделать на его месте Роджерс. Он не только проходил сквозь оборону противника, как нож сквозь масло, сражался и убивал так, как не дано было никому из известных Стиву бойцов, но и растворялся в тенях, сливался со стенами, полностью исчезал из зоны обзора видеокамер наблюдения на объекте, перехваченную картинку с которых собственно и наблюдал Роджерс. А потом снова возникал уже в другом месте: и по его жестам, по ритму дыхания, по уверенности шага было видно, что он совершенно невозмутим. Что он не делает ничего, что казалось бы ему сложно выполнимым.  
И чем дольше Роджерс наблюдал, как движется, действует и ведёт себя Зимний Солдат, как он на месте принимает решения и неумолимо идёт к своей цели, тем больше капитан осознавал, что был не прав, когда презрительно отзывался о нём раньше.  
Потому что Стив без лишних прикрас наслаждался зрелищем. Недавний полутруп был неудержим, а смерть от его рук неотвратима и беспощадна. Красива. Чувственна. Непристойна.  
Красива в сокрушительной мощи его рук. Чувственна в наклоне головы и пружинящих коленях. Непристойна в жёстких линиях бёдер, спины и живота.  
Капитан был честен с самим собой и не мог не признать, что он любуется Зимним.  
По времени, по чистоте работы, по чёткости выполнения задачи - по всем параметрам тот показал наивысший результат.  
Ожидая возвращения команды СТРАЙК, Стив бессистемно пересмотрел несколько закладок из засекреченных материалов по Зимнему Солдату: чистые и точные, как работа хирурга, убийства, безжалостные и доскональные зачистки, смертоносные ночные атаки - всё великолепие качественной работы солдата и убийцы, и - вперемешку с ними - обнуления электрошоком, протоколы заморозки, сводки проводимых на нём экспериментов, кадры со вспышками агрессии против своих же и безобразные сцены последующих дисциплинарных мероприятий.  
Поверхностно проглядев пару дюжин таких файлов, Роджерс решительно закрыл директорию, и отодвинулся от компьютера. Глубоко вздохнул и медленно разжал кулаки.  
Судя по всему, последователи Шмидта: Зола или кто ещё там - со своей крысиной трусостью и осторожностью быстро сделали необходимые выводы из промаха Красного Черепа. Они больше не стремились сотворить идеального человека будущего, а по тому же сценарию сделали рабочую скотину, с которой не обязательно было обращаться с почётом и уважением, с которой можно было и даже следовало обращаться, как с вещью.  
А это был человек. И с неприятным ощущением пробежавшего по спине морозца, Стив подумал, что, на самом деле, у них было много общего с этим несчастным парнем.  
Просто, ему повезло, а Зимнему Солдату - нет. Просто не повезло.  
И нет, капитан Гидра не испытывал стыда или сожаления из-за того, как отзывался о нём раньше. Он вообще не был знаком с подобными чувствами. И всё же… ему вдруг захотелось познакомиться с Солдатом лично. Просто поговорить с ним. Понять, что он такое. Что представляет из себя легендарное оружие Гидры вне боевого модуса.  
Когда бойцы вернулись на базу, светящийся от гордости Рамлоу жестом одобрения двинул равнодушного Зимнего в плечо, прежде чем прямиком направился к поджидающему их Капитану.  
\- Миссия прошла идеально, сэр, - отчитался он. - Все цели уничтожены. Зимним. У нас потерь нет.  
\- Знаю, я смотрел прямую трансляцию, - улыбнулся ему капитан Гидра, и Рамлоу, осмелев ещё больше, спросил:  
\- Вы удовлетворены, сэр? Я имею в виду его работой, сэр?  
\- Да, полностью, Брок.  
\- Сейчас ему положены санитарные процедуры. После я могу проводить Вас в его камеру, сэр, - Рамлоу заглядывал в глаза с ненавязчивой искренностью сутенёра. И было почти что забавно видеть, как Брок торгует телом Зимнего в надежде заработать этим для него же дополнительные баллы у Роджерса. Пожалуй, это было самое необычное проявление опеки, встречавшееся капитану. - Если пожелаете, сэр.  
\- Проводи, Брок. Пожелаю, - дружелюбно улыбнулся он обрадовано блеснувшим тёмным глазам Рамлоу.  
*~*~*  
В камере без камер и последствий*, как обозначил её Рамлоу, не было ничего кроме двери и узкой, обтянутой дерматином койки, видимо, всё из того же санитарного блока.  
Когда капитан вошёл, сидевший на ней Зимний плавно поднялся и теперь стоял перед ним босой, опустив голову. Из одежды на нём были серые штаны на резинке и майка с коротким рукавом. С мокрых волос за воротник стекала вода. Даже на расстоянии от него тянуло зябким пронзительным холодом.  
\- Zdravstvui, Soldat, - обратился к нему капитан Гидра по-русски, как обращались к нему на записях, которые капитан успел просмотреть, ожидая возвращения опергруппы.  
\- Jdu Vashih prikazanii, - автоматически ответил Солдат низким бесцветным голосом и поднял глаза.  
Глаза у него были голубые, как небо. И пугающе живые. Совсем не тот взгляд, которого можно было от него ожидать. Настороженный, тревожный, цепкий, но в то же время безразличный и усталый.  
"Конечно, - подумал Роджерс. - Ответ закреплён в нём на уровне рефлекса. Но полного кода не прозвучало, и он в состоянии сохранять контроль над своими эмоциями и самостоятельно оценивать ситуацию".  
\- Сядь, - приказал он и, когда Солдат подчинился, присел напротив него на корточки, внимательно наблюдая за его лицом. Остро хотелось разговорить его, не заставляя при этом отвечать по приказу. Хотелось просто смотреть на него. Ловить ноздрями его собственный запах под чуть резковатым душком хозяйственного мыла, которым ему, видимо, разрешалось мыть себя.  
Зимнему было холодно, Зимнему было неуютно. Зимний в свою очередь наблюдал за новым хендлером, за новым молодым и сильным командиром из Гидры, пытаясь понять его, понять, как себя вести с ним. Хендлер казался едва уловимо знакомым. Возможно, они уже работали вместе. Когда-то. Возможно, нет. Со всеми его обнулениями Зимний не мог быть в этом уверен.  
Зимнему давно уже ничего не казалось новым. Зимнему было, по большому счету, почти всё равно. Зимнему было холодно.  
И каким-то образом этот холод, будто живая мокрая тварь, навалившаяся на плечи и спину Зимнего Солдата, протянул свои цепкие лапы и дотянулся до капитана.  
«Санитарные процедуры», - сообразил Роджерс, вспомнив, каким хищным и опасным показался ему только вернувшийся с операции Солдат. - "Велели ему стоять под ледяной водой, чтобы сбить весь пыл после задания. За одно прекрасный способ напомнить, где его место".  
Но он помнил записи, то, как замораживали и размораживали Солдата. И, блин, в отличие от других, он на собственной шкуре представлял, каково это. И ещё, может быть, именно потому, что он понимал, зачем это было нужно, всё это принудительное мытьё под холодной водой вдруг показалось Стиву излишней, неоправданной уже жестокостью.  
Роджерс поднялся и, включив гарнитуру у себя в ухе, коротко приказал:  
\- Брок, организуй полотенце. Большое, махровое. Белое. И термос горячего сладкого чая. И быстро.  
\- Есть, сэр, - прозвучало в ответ.  
Капитан выключил устройство связи и повернулся к Солдату.  
Тот снова опустил глаза. За всё придется платить. Всегда и за всё, читалось в его позе. Читалось так чётко, что Роджерсу вдруг стало совсем не смешно, стало тошно и противно. Захотелось немедля уйти отсюда, но он отнюдь не всегда шёл на поводу у своих сиюминутных желаний. Тем более что это напоминало бы бегство, а капитан Гидра не привык отступать.  
Рамлоу принёс желаемое с совершенно непроницаемым лицом, разумно воздержавшись от каких-либо комментариев, и, если запрос капитана и удивил его, внешне это никак не проявилось. Рамлоу был умный мужик.  
Белое полотенце оказалось полноценным банным полотенцем. Его было, пожалуй, даже слишком много для того, чтобы просто высушить Зимнему волосы. Но тот, не сказав ни слова, тут же принялся сноровисто, ожесточённо тереть себе голову и длинные патлы.  
Сжимая в левой руке высокий термос, Роджерс поймал себя на том, что непроизвольно неосознанно потянулся другой рукой, чтобы помочь ему, но вовремя сдержал себя. Сам Зимний явно ничего не успел заметить. Закончив вытирать голову и отбросив скомканное полотенце на койку, он выжидающе посмотрел на термос.  
\- Бери, это тебе.  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/g5KQX96.jpg)

Зимний открутил крышку-чашку и налил себе до половины через клапан, а потом принялся вдумчиво, сосредоточенно пить маленькими глотками.  
Роджерс смотрел на него. Смотрел с малопонятными себе самому стыдной жадностью, сожалением, острым любопытством. На широкие основательные плечи, на уверенные руки, на наклон головы. Смотрел на излом бровей, на морщинки в уголках глаз, на движения кадыка, когда он сглатывал.  
\- Сколько лет ты в Гидре? - спросил Роджерс, хотя и прекрасно знал ответ.  
\- Очень много лет, - негромко ответил Солдат, не поднимая взгляда от кружки. - Всегда.  
\- Сегодня я наблюдал за тобой. Я редко кому это говорю из бойцов, но ты был просто великолепен. Безупречен. Я любовался тобой.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - всё так же безразлично произнёс Солдат и аккуратно налил себе ещё полкружки. Он пил медленно, смаковал, растягивая ощущение. Выигрывая время.  
\- Ты был, как песня. Как дух войны. Как сама смерть. Когда ты метал ножи, это выглядело, как если бы само провидение двигало твоей рукой. Как если бы ты дышал смертью, раздавая ее, - Роджерс почувствовал, что его несёт в какую-то поэзию, но ему так хотелось похвалить Солдата, поделиться с ним своим восхищением, чувством, в общем-то, непривычным и удивительным для циничного капитана Гидры. - Солдат, ты был прекрасен сегодня.  
Он не стал сдерживать себя, протянул руку и убрал волосы за ухо Солдату. Тот не вздрогнул, наоборот, повернулся лицом, только в глаза не смотрел, совсем опустив ресницы. Роджерс скользнул пальцами вниз по его щеке, вверх по виску, прижал большой палец к мягким влажным от чая губам. Погладил их, сминая, вдавливая до зубов.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто я? - интимно шепнул он.  
\- Новый хендлер, - предположил Солдат, не пытаясь отстраниться, всё с тем же подчёркнуто равнодушным выражением на лице.  
\- Я капитан Гидра, - улыбнулся Роджерс в ответ на чуть недоверчивый взгляд. Солдат кивнул, не глядя закрутил крышку на термосе, отставил его в сторону, почти под кровать. И вдруг поднялся.  
Его тело двигалось с угрюмой неотвратимостью, когда он стянул через голову футболку, обнажив торс и - во всей своей неприглядности - уродливый стык бионической руки с живой плотью. Потом так же просто потянул вниз и снял с себя штаны. Опустился на колени, грудью навалившись на койку. Руки заложил за голову, потом, после секундного колебания, переместил их за спину, на поясницу, стальными пальцами сжимая запястье живой руки.  
Капитан поднялся вслед за ним и теперь с высоты своего роста наблюдал всю эту сцену. Смотрел на открытую огрубелую правую ладонь, на линии на этой ладони, на некрасивые крупные мужские пальцы, напряженно застывшие, так и не решившись сомкнуться в кулак.  
И… эти пальцы, эта рука будто тянулась к нему из мутных глубин забытого прошлого. Тянулась, не в силах дотянуться.  
Где-то невыносимо далеко, грохоча вагонами, с воем промчался сквозь пургу скорый поезд. Товарный поезд.  
Рука из последних сил тянулась к нему. А он эту руку... отпустил? Не поймал? Не удержал?  
Он не помнил. ЭТОГО ВСЕГО НЕ БЫЛО!  
Капитан усилием сморгнул. И всё. Живая рука покорно лежала в захвате металлических пальцев, открыв взгляду уязвимую мякоть ладони. Не тянулась больше.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - едва узнавая собственный голос от накатившей необъяснимой ярости, прохрипел капитан Гидра.  
\- Выражаю готовность подчиняться, - приглушенно прозвучало из-под тёмных волос. - Прошу разрешения предварительно растянуть себя, сэр. Если позволите, сэр.  
Роджерс на миг представил себе могучие руки Солдата, бесстыдно раздвигающие его ягодицы, открывающие его внутренние мышцы двумя, а потом четырьмя пальцами. С той же угрюмой ожесточенностью, надёжно запертой внутри яростью, тёмной злобой, с которой он убивал.  
\- Нет, - гневно прохрипел Роджерс, и Солдат даже в такой позе умудрился обречённо поникнуть. - Нет. Прекрати. Перестань немедленно. Одевайся.  
Солдат едва заметно вздрогнул. Разжал металлическую руку и сел на пятки. Недоверчиво глянул на капитана из-под волос. А потом принялся торопливо, и на удивление неуклюже одеваться. Как только он нырнул в горловину футболки и поднялся, Роджерс, шагнув к нему, схватил руками за плечи и яростно тряхнул:  
\- Как ты позволил такому случиться с тобой? Как ты это допустил? Как они посмели? Кто дал им право касаться тебя? Сколько их было? Нет, не говори. Пирс, Рамлоу. Кто ещё? Я вычислю их всех. Я уничтожу их всех. Всех, кто трогал тебя, - он с силой сжал плечи Зимнего, который растерянно смотрел на него. Почти что испуганно. - Каждый из них заплатит за это, даю слово. Я не позволю больше никому прикоснуться к тебе. Никогда. Никому, Баки. Ты веришь мне? Отвечай, ты мне веришь?  
\- Да, Стив, - еле слышно ответил Зимний, как завороженный глядя ему в глаза.  
\- Сволочи, гниды, использовали, унижали тебя. Ублюдки. Столько лет! Всё это время. Сломали тебя. Они же совсем сломали тебя, родной мой, - он порывисто коротко обнял застывшего как камень Зимнего. - Но я им отомщу за тебя. Страшно отомщу, не будь я капитан Гидра! Чтобы никому уже не было повадно трогать то, что принадлежит мне.  
Плечи Зимнего чуть задрожали под его руками, и Роджерс не сразу сообразил, что тот беззвучно смеется.  
\- Что? - рявкнул он.  
\- В гневе ты страшен, - еле заметно улыбнулся ему Зимний и после недолгого колебания добавил. - Спасибо.  
\- Пока что не за что, - фыркнул Роджерс, чувствуя, что его слегка отпустило. Ещё раз коротко сжал плечи Солдата, а потом сел на койку и жестом велел Зимнему сесть рядом.  
\- Я начну с Пирса, если не возражаешь, - тоном повседневной беседы продолжил он. - Старик в любом случае мне бы мешал. И он редкая гнида. Надо убрать его раньше, чем он поймет, что произошло. Хочешь, чтобы он сначала помучился?  
Зимний смотрел на него с жадной немой надеждой.  
\- Да, - тихо выдохнул он.  
\- Хочешь сделать это сам?  
\- Нет, - Зимний отрицательно помотал головой. - Это небезопасно. Он знает все мои коды. Мне будет достаточно просто знать, что с ним покончено, - Зимний опустил глаза и переплёл пальцы рук у себя на коленях. - Ты прав, он был редкая сука. Пусть он заплатит.  
\- Решено, - кивнул капитан и жадно сжал в своей большой ладони сразу обе кисти Зимнего Солдата. - Что сделаем с Рамлоу?  
\- Не надо... его убивать. Он не такой плохой. Он был не худшим.  
\- Мне он, признаться, тоже понравился. К тому же он даже пытался заступиться за тебя передо мной, представляешь? – капитан Гидра одобрительно хмыкнул, потом нахмурился. - Но безнаказанным он не уйдет, согласен?  
\- Как скажешь.  
\- Остальных я найду сам. Всех, кто ломал тебя. Буду называть тебе имена, а потом мы вместе решим, что с ними делать. Идёт?  
Зимний улыбался ему. Немного неуверенно, беспомощно, но при этом с искренним смехом в глазах.  
\- Не получится, - очень тихо произнёс он.  
\- Сомневаешься во мне? - опасно прищурился капитан Гидра, про себя удивляясь такой неожиданной и уверенной наглости Зимнего.  
\- Не в тебе, - Зимний поднял его руку к своему лицу и на миг прижался губами к костяшкам пальцев, легко целуя и шепча между поцелуями: - Просто поздно. Это было очень давно. Их уже нет на свете. Они все умерли. Кто как. Кое-кто и от старости. Столько лет прошло. Уже столько лет.  
Капитан Гидра сглотнул, ему жгло глаза, горло сжималось изнутри, болезненно, необъяснимо. Вторая рука сама собой потянулась вперёд, жадно зарылась в ещё влажные волосы.  
\- Столько лет, - эхом повторил он. - Столько грёбанных лет, пока я был во льду, все эти люди творили с тобой все, что хотели. Мучили. Издевались. Над тобой! Какого чёрта? Какого чёрта я об этом не знал? - его пальцы сами собой сжались крепче, и Зимний покорно запрокинул голову назад, чтобы избежать боли. - Прости, прости, - быстро виновато шепнул Роджерс, отпуская его волосы, скользнул пальцами вниз по шее на изуродованное плечо. - Прости, - уже совсем по-другому повторил он. - Я должен был защитить тебя. Я не знал. Я, правда, не знал... Я и сейчас не знаю, что произошло. Не понимаю, не помню, как я мог потерять тебя. Как я потерял тебя? Откуда я вообще тебя знаю?  
Зимний беспомощно растерянно улыбался, с несмелой, непонятной ему самому надеждой глядя на Роджерса.  
\- Я не знаю, сэр. Я не помню совсем ничего. Прости. Я ведь не узнал тебя. И сейчас... не узнаю. Не помню. Не сердись на меня. Меня стерли. Стирали. Много-много раз. Я только знаю... чувствую, что хочу тебе верить.  
\- Верь мне! - потребовал Роджерс и вдруг опустил глаза. - Я тоже не сразу узнал тебя. Да я и сейчас тебя не знаю. Но ты мой, - его пальцы жёсткой бескомпромиссной лаской погладили железную руку. - Ты всегда был моим. Даже до Гидры, ты уже был моим, понимаешь? Скажи это!  
\- Я твой, - Зимний улыбнулся совсем слабо, но так светло, так искренне, что у Стива снова сдавило горло. - Всегда был и всегда буду. До самого... до самого конца.  
Слова повисли в воздухе, почти материальные в своей забытой, почти непонятной сейчас значимости и силе.  
\- До самого конца, Солдат, - сказать это оказалось неожиданно трудно, мешал собравшийся в горле ком, дыхание перехватывало, но Роджерс просто должен был пообещать: - Я никому тебя больше не отдам.  
Зимний чуть нахмурился, наблюдая за ним, потом потянулся правой рукой под лежанку, вытащил термос и, освободив вторую руку, снова свинтил крышку, налил в неё сладкий чай и протянул капитану:  
\- На, попей, Стив.  
Роджерс не нашёлся, что можно ответить на простую искренность этого жеста, только рвано кивнул в знак благодарности и тут же припал к чашке.  
И теперь уже Зимний сидел и смотрел, как он пьёт. Смотрел задумчиво, как если бы уже когда-то видел такое, но не мог вспомнить когда и где, и даже видел ли это в действительности. Смотрел заботливо.  
\- Сейчас мне надо будет уйти. Это займёт не больше двух-трёх часов, потом я заберу тебя отсюда, - допив всё до последней капли, объявил Роджерс. - Будет безопасней пока оставить тебя здесь, чтобы не наводить никого на лишние мысли. Но я приду очень скоро. Дождись меня, - попросил он, как если бы у запертого в изолированной камере безоружного Зимнего был какой-то выбор.  
Но тот серьёзно кивнул.  
\- Дождусь.  
Роджерс поднялся и решительно шагнул к двери. Потом обернулся, посмотрел прямо в лицо, в глаза. Замер на миг, но почти сразу же заставил себя отвести взгляд, сделал ещё шаг к двери и... не выдержал, дрожь едва контролируемой ярости пробежала по всему его телу, и, не оборачиваясь, не поднимая взгляда, он прошипел:  
\- Чёрт, что за хрень? Ты больше ни минуты не проведёшь в этой камере. Я так решил. Всё, - он включил гарнитуру и с силой ударил по двери: - Рамлоу. Ко мне!  
В стенах загудели гидравлические приводы мощных замков. Показавшийся в проёме командир СТРАЙК быстро скользнул взглядом по сидящему на лежанке Зимнему, но больше ничем не выдав своего любопытства, выжидающе повернулся к капитану Гидре.  
\- Должен признать, Брок, ты был прав насчет Зимнего, - холодным тоном сообщил ему Роджерс. - Я пересмотрел своё мнение. И у меня сейчас будет поручение персонально для тебя. Поручение личного характера.  
Выражение на лице Рамлоу осталось профессионально нейтральным и невозмутимым, но все же было заметно, как он, кажется, даже уши навострил от нетерпения.  
\- Сопроводи Зимнего Солдата в мои апартаменты на базе. Ни на шаг от него не отходи. Не спускай с него глаз и не позволяй никому контактировать с Вами, пока я не приду. Задача ясна?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Хорошо. Я на тебя рассчитываю. Ты ведь мой человек, Брок, верно?  
\- Да, сэр. Конечно.  
\- Спасибо, Брок. И ещё одна просьба, - Кэп подался ближе к нему, шепнул почти в ухо. - Обращайся с ним уважительно.  
Рамлоу вопросительно выгнул бровь, но тут же кивнул.  
\- Есть, сэр. Как пожелаете, капитан Роджерс.  
Капитан Гидра благожелательно улыбнулся ему и мимолетно сжал широкое плечо.  
За пару секунд в его воображении промелькнуло не меньше дюжины способов наказать Брока, в равной степени нравоучительных, унизительных и при этом не исключающих перспективы дальнейшей совместной работы и взаимной симпатии.  
Впрочем, первостепенной задачей сейчас был Пирс. Не решив этой проблемы, рано было думать о чем-то ещё.  
Капитан Гидра медленно облизнулся, переплавляя недавнюю ярость в расчётливый азарт вышедшего на охоту хищника. Алекс не должен был успеть сообразить, что спокойно дышать ему осталось совсем немного.  
*~*~*  
Рамлоу вёл Зимнего Солдата по коридорам базы. Ничего нового и необычного в этом не было. Они ходили так на инструктаж, в ангары с транспортом, в гимнастические залы, в лабораторию... в зал с креслом, где Зимнему промывали мозги. Ничего нового. Так уже было много раз.  
На них особо не обращали внимания, только на всякий случай уступали дорогу.  
Ходили ли они так на территорию жилого комплекса при базе, где был частично расквартирован персонал? Кто помнит? Может, и да.  
Чтобы добраться туда, надо было выйти на улицу и пересечь открытый участок. Рамлоу остановился возле раздевалки, взял собственную куртку с эмблемой Щ.И.Т.а на плече. Потом, поскреб шею, выбрал один из шкафчиков и бросил Зимнему такую же куртку, причём неожиданно даже больше его размера.  
\- И ботинки обуй, - сказал он. - За твоей собственной сбруей сейчас долго ходить.  
Зимний послушно продел руки в рукава, сунул ноги в высокие ботинки и, не зашнуровывая их, последовал за Рамлоу на улицу.  
Снаружи уже стемнело, шёл мелкий снег. Зимнему хотелось остановиться и постоять немного под открытым небом, чувствуя, как снежинки падают на лицо и тают на коже от тепла тела, но Рамлоу шагал впереди, отставать было нельзя.  
\- Хочешь спросить, спрашивай, - бросил командир.  
\- Капитан… Капитан Гидра, - тут же сказал Солдат. - Кто он?  
\- Он - честь и слава всей Гидры, хайль Гидра, - хмыкнул себе под нос Рамлоу. - Я не очень рублю по истории идеологии, это не мой любимый предмет. Но, вроде как, то, что с Красным Черепом не совсем сработало, и он облез, и спятил немного (хотя последнего я тебе не говорил), с капитаном как раз сработало, как надо. Он стал живым символом организации, и крут был немерено. А дальше им с Черепом стало неуютно сидеть двумя задницами на одном стуле. Там был мегадраматичный конфликт: "Змея, я пригрел тебя на своей груди", "Нет, это ты ведешь нас по неверному пути". Череп поднял самолет со взрывчаткой, Капитан пробрался туда и хотел перехватить управление, бурная дискуссия, драка суперлюдей. В итоге Красного Черепа мы безвременно потеряли, как, впрочем, и Капитана, который вместе с самолетом разбился в Арктике. Его много лет искали. И наши. И те, кто думал, что он Капитан Америка и всех спасал. Вот недавно нашли. По счастью, мы. Он был живой, но вмёрзший во льду. - Рамлоу хитро блеснул через плечо черным глазом: - Так вы с ним что? Нашли общие замороженные темы?  
\- Я его знал, - глядя перед собой ответил Зимний. - Я ведь знал его, так ведь? - спросил он и тут же сам повторил: - Я его знал.  
\- Ага, вы вместе на мамонтов охотились, - фыркнул Рамлоу, и они вошли в один из малоэтажных домиков жилого комплекса, предназначенных для офицерского состава.  
*~*~*  
Когда Капитан Гидра открыл дверь своих апартаментов, оба гостя дисциплинированно вытянулись перед ним по стойке смирно. До того Брок явно сидел в кресле и играл в гонки на телефоне, а Солдат стоял в углу возле окна и наблюдал за всем, что происходит снаружи. Смотреть было особенно не на что. В основном, там шёл снег.  
\- Брок, спасибо. Можешь быть свободен, - кивнул Капитан Гидра и, скользнув взглядом по лишним ботинкам возле двери и двум форменным курткам на вешалке, чуть кивнул Рамлоу.  
\- Спасибо, сэр. Рад быть Вам полезен, - направляясь к выходу, сказал тот и добавил: - Если Вы не против, я распоряжусь, чтобы ему принесли сюда его верхнюю одежду. К какому времени будет можно?  
\- Завтра утром, - улыбнулся капитан Гидра. - Часам к девяти. Доброй ночи, Брок. Сегодня я очень тобой доволен.  
\- Спасибо, сэр. Доброй ночи.  
\- Хайль Гидра.  
\- Хайль Гидра.  
Когда дверь бесшумно захлопнулась за ним, капитан приблизился к Зимнему Солдату и мягко, очень тихо сказал:  
\- Пока что будешь жить здесь. Ты не против?  
Стив подошёл совсем близко к Зимнему, встал рядом, тоже глянул в окно.  
\- Хорошая точка? Для снайпера, я имею в виду. Я в этом не очень разбираюсь.  
\- Нет, не очень, слишком низко, слишком маленький радиус обзора, - ответил Зимний, снова заметно замыкаясь, напрягаясь от невозможности избежать навязанной ему капитаном близости, быстро посмотрел в глаза, потом опустил взгляд. - Но здесь, значит, здесь. Как пожелаете, сэр.  
Стив помедлил, потом шагнул ещё ближе и коснулся его плеча.  
\- Скажи, чего ты хочешь?  
Зимний смотрел на него и очень старался оставаться бесстрастным, непроницаемым, невозмутимым. Но, чёрт, он не понимал, что говорить, как вести себя и что делать. Впервые за много лет он затруднялся понять мотивы человека и просчитать его поведение.  
\- Чего ты хочешь, Солдат? - ещё раз очень мягко повторил ГидраСтив и погладил большим пальцем его руку. - Это довольно общий вопрос, на самом деле, я понимаю. От того, чего ты хочешь есть, и где выберешь спать, и до того, чем бы ты хотел заниматься в ближайшее время. Потому что я думаю, ты имеешь право высказать своё мнение. Я хочу его услышать. И собираюсь к нему прислушаться.  
\- Я не хочу есть, - неожиданно сипло произнёс Зимний. - Я могу спать на полу. Я хочу служить Гидре.  
Это были правильные ответы. Умные ответы. Он чётко знал это. Это были ответы, позволяющие избежать последствий. Он не хотел последствий, в этом он точно был уверен.  
Ему хотелось поверить Капитану, но, чёрт возьми, Александр Пирс тоже позволял ему приходить в свой дом. Позволял есть свою еду.  
Это ничего не гарантировало.  
Но было ещё кое-что, что ему искренне захотелось сказать этому странному капитану с тревожно знакомым запахом.  
\- Я хочу служить тебе.  
\- Ты... не пожалеешь о своем выборе, обещаю, - у капитана Гидры не дрогнул голос, не дрогнули пальцы, но в пытливом взгляде вдруг отразилось нечто такое, что Зимний почти испугался. Капитан улыбнулся ему, хлопнул по плечу и подмигнул: - Для начала, я думаю, ты заслужил небольшой отпуск. Прости, поехать мы пока никуда не сможем, я ещё не со всем тут разобрался. Но могу я попросить тебя просто пожить у меня? - и, когда Зимний, не задумываясь, кивнул и с легкой тоской посмотрел в окно, поспешил развернуть свою мысль: - Здоровый сон, хорошая еда, книги, прогулки, спорт, а? Ты можешь ходить везде. Я распоряжусь, чтобы тебе подогнали машину. Тебе это нужно, мне кажется. Согласен?  
\- Мне нужно знать, что ты от меня хочешь за это. Я не понимаю, - не глядя в глаза, тускло сказал Зимний и повторил с явным угрожающим нажимом: - Что ты от меня хочешь взамен?  
Капитан на миг растерялся, даже чуть отстранился назад, хотя руки не убрал, а потом правильное лицо его вдруг осветила дивная трогательная улыбка, и он прижал вторую ладонь к центру груди Зимнего:  
\- Я хочу твою душу.  
Зимний чуть приоткрыл рот, не говоря ни слова, беспомощно шевельнул бровями, не в силах отрицать тепло чужой ладони на своей коже, потом нахмурился, глянул затравленно и почти зло:  
\- От неё не много осталось, сэр.  
Капитан Гидра снова улыбнулся и ласково поцеловал Зимнего в лоб:  
\- Но всё, что осталось, теперь моё. Снова моё, навсегда моё, - он взял правую руку Солдата и зеркально прижал ее к своей собственной груди. - Ты мне веришь?  
Капитан был не просто теплый, он был жаркий.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Зимний, глядя на свои пальцы. - Но я хочу дать тебе шанс. Я не знаю почему, но именно этого я хочу.  
Они замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза, а потом как-то неуловимо одновременно шагнули вперёд и просто прижались телом к телу. Как будто эти тела сами по себе, независимо от мозгов, помнили что-то, чего не помнили они сами.  
\- Спасибо, что дождался меня, - шепнул ГидраСтив, сам не вполне понимая, что имеет в виду.  
\- Какого чёрта, ты заставил меня так долго ждать? - уткнувшись губами ему в плечо, нечётко пробормотал Зимний. - Придурок. Гавнюк. Задохлик, - его руки, не сдерживая своей силы, сдавили бока капитана Гидры. - Никогда больше так не делай. Тупой кретин.  
*~*~*  
В эту ночь Солдат спал на полу возле кровати капитана, как сам пожелал. На следующий день ему принесли его тактическую броню и ботинки, потому что другой одежды у него не было. А чуть позже в спальне капитана появилась стандартная койка, такая же, как стояли в солдатских бараках. Установили её в ногах полутораспальной кровати капитана у поперечной стены, что выглядело, возможно, и символично, но по факту она просто больше никуда не влезала. Пришлось поставить, как поместилась.

Конец 2 главы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«камера без камер и последствий» фигурировала в фанфике «Damaged» от Stargarters и так глубоко запала мне в душу, что я решил, что она заслуживает собственного фанона.  
> Желающим познакомиться с ней поближе с удовольствием порекомендую дивный перевод от Saysly


	3. Глава 3. Капитан Гидра и труды праведные

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зимний Солдат бесцельно шатается по базе Гидры и бьёт баклуши, пока Стив занимается проблемой кода.  
> Чтобы остаться в Гидре, Брок Рамлоу самостоятельно выбирает стирание памяти.  
> Солдата это расстраивает.
> 
> От автора. Если эта глава не затронет струн вашего сердца, советую переходить к следующей (там будут обжимания в душе)

Глава 3. Капитан Гидра и труды праведные

Александр Пирс исчез бесследно в тот же день, когда капитан Гидра забрал себе Зимнего. Просто взял и исчез.  
Капитан Америка присутствовал на пресс-конференции, посвященной возможному похищению Главы Госбезопасности, и даже лично участвовал в его неустанных поисках.  
В то же самое время Капитан Гидра вёл допросы внутри организации, не прекращая поисков по ее каналам.   
Выглядела вся эта бурная деятельность масштабно и устрашающе.  
А те, кто сомневались в истинной благости намерений недавно размороженного капитана Гидры, необъяснимым образом пропадали вслед за Пирсом, добавляя поводов для охоты на врагов организации. В том числе и внутри организации.  
Меньше чем через неделю с начала поисков Пирса в прессу просочились и постепенно всплыли во всей красе такие нелицеприятные подробности его биографии (впрочем, никак не связанные непосредственно с Гидрой), что имя его было быстро и однозначно опорочено, а желание найти его живым и здоровым, осталось, наверно, только у следственных органов.   
*~*~*   
Всё это время Зимний много спал и просто бездельничал. Обошёл всю территорию военной базы Пентагона, которую Гидра незаметно обжила в своих целях, как и многие другие ей подобные.   
Он в своё удовольствие лупил грушу, тягал штангу и бегал в спортзале. Без особой цели шатался по коридорам, заходил, куда захочется, и смотрел любые документы, из чистого любопытства убеждаясь, что ему действительно дали наивысшую степень допуска. Особенно полюбил наведываться в архив отдела кадров и вдумчиво читать личные дела. Не из интереса к частной жизни персонала Гидры, а просто ради впечатления, которое это производило на всех, кто его там видел.  
Ещё ему понравилось валяться на дорогих кожаных диванах в комнатах отдыха начальства, он даже порой дремал там иногда днем (диваны были действительно удобные).   
Он бесплатно жрал в общей столовой в любое время. Если там была очередь, с каменным лицом становился в самый её конец и смотрел, как стремительно она редеет. Мог сделать до шести таких заходов за раз.   
От него ничего не ждали, ничего не требовали. Не наставляли на него оружие. И ему почти нравилось плыть иногда в ощутимо плотной атмосфере животного ужаса, который он внушал окружающим.   
Да, что врать, ему это, правда, нравилось.  
В жизни Зимнего Солдата уже случались периоды, когда слишком уверенные хендлеры из руководства Гидры хвалились им перед своими и чужими, показывая его будто льва или медведя в вольере, которого для ещё большей острастки даже выпускают гулять по территории на цепи и в ошейнике. Однако, капитан Гидра и здесь переплюнул всех, пустив своего льва гулять повсюду без всякого контроля и делать, что вздумается, пока весь персонал, считая бойцов опергрупп, забивался и гадил по углам, стоило ему задержать на них взгляд.  
Пару раз съездил до ближайшего города. Один. Но оба раза, почти со стыдом, почти презирая себя, вернулся обратно.  
Он вспоминал, что можно читать просто для удовольствия. В апартаментах капитана Гидры он нашёл только книги по истории, которые его не особо заинтересовали, и много альбомов с репродукциями картин. Пару дней он листал альбомы. Сам не зная почему, надолго затупил над картиной "Купание красного коня". И потом ещё несколько раз возвращался к ней, пытаясь разобраться, какие чувства она у него вызвала. Ничего не понял и бросил это дело. Только иногда, когда накатывало, открывал эту страницу и снова смотрел, смотрел...  
Потом он обнаружил на базе библиотеку и впервые за много лет затарился там книгами художественного содержания.  
С ГидраСтивом они виделись не так уж часто. Тот приходил домой фактически только спать. Иногда так поздно, что Зимний встречал его только тем, что приоткрывал один глаз, а, убедившись, что это он, закрывал его и спал дальше. Но с ним было уютно. С ним было спокойно и надёжно.  
Зимний скучал по нему, когда его не было. И им всё проще было общаться, когда они были рядом.  
Причём, когда на язык сами собой, без ведома мозга, подворачивались обзывательства, его не только не наказывали за это, капитан сам тут же принимал его тон и обзывался в ответ. И от этого становилось легко и весело.   
*~*~*   
Конечно же, Капитан Гидра всегда знал, что существует бесчисленное множество способов подвергнуть человека насилию.  
Избавившись от Пирса, он не стал мелочно выискивать тех, кто мог воспользоваться возможностью надругаться над телом солдата Гидры. Вместо этого он методично нашёл и уничтожил всех, кто знал его коды.  
Люди, записи, документы - чуть меньше месяца потребовалось на то, чтобы от тайных слов, приводящих Зимнего в состояние покорной машины, не осталось ни памяти, ни следа.   
\- Всё. Теперь никто кроме меня больше не знает твоих кодов, - прошептал он, присев на корточки рядом с диваном и ткнувшись носом в плечо дремавшего на диване у него в гостиной, поджав согнутые в коленях ноги, Солдата.   
\- Спасибо, - сонно пробормотал тот, загрёб железной рукой Стива за затылок и, пригнув его к себе, неловко поцеловал куда-то в подбородок. - Довольно круто знать, что превратить меня в грёбанную машину теперь можешь только ты.  
Капитан Гидра прижался лбом ко лбу Зимнего.  
\- Тупица, зачем мне это нужно? На хер твои коды и на хер твою программу. Ты меня понял?  
\- Понял, сопляк, - прошептал Зимний едва слышным, почти неверящим голосом.   
*~*~*  
Будучи непосредственно замешан во всех событиях, Рамлоу понял, что происходит, как только стали исчезать текущие и бывшие хендлеры. Бежать было бесполезно, скрыться не представлялось возможным. К тому же уходить от капитана Гидры до смешного банально не хотелось.   
Он каждую минуту бросал взгляды через плечо, почти не спал и всё не мог понять, почему его ещё не тронули.  
В итоге он остался единственным выжившим из тех, кто умел обращаться с наиболее ценным имуществом Гидры. И оказался единственным, кто додумался прийти с повинной головой к капитану. Причем склонить эту голову не перед ним, а перед его неожиданным и необъяснимым фаворитом. Конечно же, в присутствии Роджерса.  
\- Знаешь, Брок, мозгами я, конечно, понимаю, что, когда ты на глазах у твоих бойцов заставил меня вылизывать с пола твою чёртову сперму, это было сделано больше для того, чтобы припугнуть их, чем для того чтобы поглумиться надо мной, - Зимний сидел на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу, грыз яблоко и болтал босой ступнёй. Ни по его позе, ни по тону голоса невозможно было сказать, что он зол на Рамлоу или стыдится того, что ему пришлось вспоминать и произносить вслух подобные вещи. - Мы ведь оба знаем, что ты считал меня тогда бесчувственным идиотом, верно? Неспособным вообще как-либо оценивать данные ему команды. Только исполнять. Так вот, Брок, открою тебе секрет. Это было не совсем так. Это было жопа как неприятно.  
Брок стоял перед ним неподвижно, смотрел внимательно, ожидая, как Зимний решит после этого поквитаться с ним. Потому что, как зверь, уже нутром чуял, что высшая мера ему не грозит, а немного потерпеть, переступить в чем-то через себя, чтобы двигаться дальше - к этому он был вполне готов. Мало что ли сожрал этого дерьма ещё с Пирсом?  
\- Хочешь поступить со мной так же? - спросил он, видя, что продолжать Зимний не собирается.  
\- Да ничего мне от тебя не надо, - вздохнул Зимний. - Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал.  
\- Брок, - вмешался в разговор сидевший чуть под углом от них и до сих пор хранивший молчание Роджерс. - Насколько мне известно, ты знаешь с десяток команд для Зимнего, которым он не может не подчиниться.  
\- Ну не то, чтобы совсем не может, - нервно почесал шею Рамлоу. - Но, да, остановить, притормозить его я могу.  
\- Понимаешь, чем для тебя это чревато? - ласково улыбнулся ГидраСтив.  
Брок сглотнул, бросил быстрый взгляд на Зимнего, а потом, повернувшись всем телом к Роджерсу, торопливо предложил:  
\- Сэр, но Вы же можете стереть эти знания из моей памяти. Я был бы только рад и даже благодарен, - Брок смотрел на Стива с отчаянной надеждой. - Если вы разрешите, сэр.  
\- Так хочешь жить, что сам просишься на чёртов электрический стул? - насмешливо хмыкнул Зимний. - Это даже не смешно.  
\- А мне кажется, это было бы справедливо, - всё тем же тоном приятельской беседы вставил капитан Гидра. - Если он сам считает, что лучший выход для него - это добровольно дать прожарить себе мозги, я не вижу смысла с ним спорить. Или у тебя есть предложение лучше?  
Рамлоу и Роджерс вместе посмотрели на Зимнего, будто оставляя решение за ним.  
\- Я тут единственный, кто сидел в этом грёбанном кресле. И не один раз. И не два. И не три. Будь моя воля, я бы его к чёрту взорвал, Брок. Это херовый выбор. Честное слово. Я бы такого не предложил, - Зимний резко встал и раздосадованным жестом метнул в мусорку огрызок. - Я никому этого не пожелал бы.  
Он направился из гостиной размашистыми злыми шагами.  
\- Стой, - окликнул его Роджерс, и Зимний Солдат без применения каких-либо кодов замер на месте. - Я считаю, что Рамлоу предложил разумный выход. И в качестве решения проблемы, и в качестве своего рода искупления для него. - Капитан Гидра смотрел в напряженную спину Зимнего и удивительная вещь - уговаривал. - Я нахожу его предложение вполне оправданным и справедливым. В конце концов, никто не заставляет тебя при этом присутствовать.  
Зимний сгорбился на месте, напрягаясь, сдерживая внутри беспомощную ярость, потом резко обернулся:  
\- Нет. Я пойду с ним. Я имею на это право.   
\- Как хочешь, - пожал плечами ГидраСтив и повернулся к Броку. - Ну, что ж, не будем с этим тянуть. В ближайшее время организуем тебе процедуру. Ещё вопросы?  
Рамлоу согласно кивнул Капитану Гидре, разом принимая его решение, и отвечая, а потом посмотрел Зимнему прямо в глаза, склонил голову к плечу и сверкнул зубами в хищной улыбке:  
\- Только один вопрос: Зимний, чем ты его так окрутил?  
Зимний Солдат хмыкнул и резко бросил:  
\- Встал раком и надавил на жалость.  
От такого откровенного цинизма и Рамлоу, и Роджерс на миг даже растерялись.  
Но затем капитан тихонько захрюкал, сдерживая смех, а потом согнулся пополам и заржал в голос, чуть не плача от накатившего веселья.  
\- Вот видишь, какой он у меня смешной, - с гордостью сообщил он Рамлоу. – У кого ещё такой есть? Да ни у кого!  
*~*~*  
Через два дня они вместе спустились в комнату с креслом. Сказать по правде, капитану, с одной стороны, было искренне любопытно посмотреть на процесс в реальном времени, а, с другой стороны, Солдат так откровенно нервничал и бесился, что оставлять его в этой ситуации без поддержки казалось неправильным.  
Испуганно косясь на них обоих, техники готовили кресло. Рамлоу в форменных штанах карго команды СТРАЙК и чёрной майке стоял рядом. Выглядел он сосредоточенным и спокойным. Заметив Роджерса с Зимним, оскалился им дерзкой улыбкой, и Стив понял, что Броку очень-очень страшно, но не мог не отметить, что выглядит тот адски горячо. По факту капитан Гидра не мог не признать, что даже гордится им, и не стал удерживать целенаправленно устремившегося к нему Солдата.  
\- Ты своих людей отослал с базы? - встав рядом с Рамлоу, тихо спросил Зимний.   
\- Конечно, - фыркнул Брок.  
\- А Роллинз? Он чуткий ублюдок.  
\- На две недели выдал ему заданий в разных точках по всем материкам мира. Если что и заподозрит, физически не успеет вернуться. Там перелеты по 12-14 часов, - хмыкнул Рамлоу. Зимний удовлетворенно кивнул и заметил:  
\- Думаю, успеешь оклематься, - а потом посмотрел на кресло так, будто до сих пор никак не мог поверить, что оно не для него, и быстро заговорил: - Наручников не пугайся. Дополнительная фиксация в такой момент - это даже хорошо. И сраная капа, - Зимний быстро облизал губы. - Капа штука нужная.  
\- Я буду в порядке, - неожиданно заверил его Брок.  
\- Да откуда ты знаешь? - зло огрызнулся Зимний. - Я тебя, блин, не заставлял. Я и сейчас против, - явно огорченный он отступил от Брока и вернулся к Роджерсу.  
\- Блядь, пусть начнут уже. И все скорее закончится, - сухо сказал он.  
Роджерс кивнул техникам, и те дали сигнал Броку занять кресло. Тихо защелкнулись автоматические фиксаторы на руках и ногах, кто-то привычно подал в рот капу, а потом механизм пришёл в движение, поднимаясь и разворачиваясь чудовищным нимбом за головой сидящего человека, неумолимый и непоколебимый. Сдавили щёки и лоб пластины с электродами.  
Зимний в молчаливом отчаяньи вцепился живой рукой в запястье капитана Гидры.  
И в этот момент Брок закричал.  
Взвыл. Все его тело выгнуло под действием электротока. Вздыбилась грудная клетка, пальцы свело мучительной судорогой.  
Это оказалось совсем не так зрелищно, как предполагал капитан Гидра. Было скорее противно. Как если бы он в любую секунду ждал, что Брок непроизвольно обоссытся.  
\- Хватит, - еле слышно просипел рядом Зимний и, пережимая кровообращение в руке Роджерса, в голос рявкнул: - Уже достаточно. Хватит.  
Капитан Гидра согласно кивнул в ответ на вопросительный взгляд старшего техника, и тот сразу же отключил подачу тока. Загудела сворачиваясь верхняя часть машины, разомкнулись фиксаторы. Брок, весь мокрый от пота, безвольно обмяк в кресле, не в силах пошевелиться.  
Зимний в миг оказался рядом, приподнял голову за шею, вытащил капу и гадливо швырнул её на пол. Провёл живой ладонью по мокрому лбу, убирая налипшие волосы.  
\- Хренов дебил, - сказал он приоткрывшимся мутным глазам Брока. - Понравилось тебе? Ещё хочешь?   
Рамлоу не реагировал, пытаясь дышать.  
\- Да, не трогайте вы его пока! - Зимний чуть не отшвырнул приблизившегося к нему врача и всем телом буквально закрыл Рамлоу. - Он же не я, не может он пока встать. Не трогайте его.  
*~*~*  
Ночью того же дня капитан Гидра тяжко сел на кровать рядом с лежащим без сна Зимним, погладил его по голове и спросил:  
\- Хочешь я уничтожу это кресло? Все кресла? Хочешь?  
Зимний недоверчиво посмотрел на него снизу-вверх, но, увидев во взгляде Роджерса то, чего явно не надеялся там увидеть, сжал его руку и хрипло выдавил:  
\- Да. Хочу.   
\- Хорошо, - очень спокойно ответил Роджерс и улыбнулся ему.  
И Зимний свернулся возле него клубочком, прижимая большую жесткую руку к своему лицу.

Конец 3 главы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Послесловие автора. Если вам интересно мое мнение, то я считаю, что электрошоком стереть память нельзя. Электрошоком можно либо превратить человека в овощ, который нужно кормить внутривенно, или просто убить его сразу. Поэтому не буду оправдываться и настаивать в случае, если кто-то захочет покритиковать принцип работы ~кресла~. Для меня он совершенно магический и не связан с миром физики и биологии живых людей. Так что, сорри нот сорри :)


	4. Глава 4. Капитан Гидра и благие намерения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Активный отдых Капитана Гидры и Зимнего Солдата в Парагвае. Вольности в душе. Взаимные обиды. И финальное примирение.

Капитан Гидра никогда не был особым фанатом жары, но готов был признать, что жара, пожалуй, лучше, чем холод. Вероятно, потому, что с таким холодом, от которого кровь словно превращается в стекло прямо в венах, он уже сталкивался, а вот с такой жарой, когда твое тело объективно самовоспламеняется, ещё нет.  
В любом случае, потеть было намного приятней, чем окоченевать.  
Хотя это всё предложил, конечно, Зимний.  
После того, как Роджерс в светлом и удобном для таких случаев образе капитана Америки со всем размахом и помпой за неделю до запуска сорвал Фьюри проект "Озарение", не устраивавший капитана Гидру по целому ряду причин, Стиву захотелось куда-нибудь съездить больше для удовольствия, нежели по делам. И взять с собой Зимнего. Он ведь давно собирался.  
До этого они уже несколько раз участвовали вместе в незначительных боевых операциях. И каждый раз работа с Зимним доставляла Роджерсу исключительное удовольствие. Почти что физиологическую радость.  
Так что в итоге он просто спросил Солдата, куда бы тот хотел поехать вместе с ним. Тот предложил Южную Америку, без особых экивоков сославшись на то, что в холод ему не хочется, а на Ближнем Востоке он регулярно жрал песок с конца 70х, так что туда его как-то особо не тянет.  
Роджерс обдумал его слова и согласился, что Гидра уже много лет не уделяла должного внимания Южной Америке. Вероятно, потому, что её подавляющей частью марионеточные правительства давно были прикормлены соответствующими структурами Соединенных Штатов, которые в свою очередь надёжно контролировала Гидра. Однако же, она каким-то образом упустила из внимания широкую и мощную сеть наркокартелей, зачастую равнозначную официальным правительствам в некоторых странах, а то и вовсе открыто и безнаказанно правящую на значительных территориях. Гидре явно стоило напомнить им о каре божьей и навести на правильный образ мысли.  
*~*~*  
Когда за их спинами ухнуло, рвануло и пыхнуло жаром, они были уже достаточно далеко, чтобы только обменяться довольными улыбками и прибавить темп.  
Конечно же, роскошная вилла, в которой они незатейливо и красиво устроили бойню личной гвардии очередного барона, располагалась на живописном холме над городом. А значит, бежать под гору, не шибко придерживаясь дороги, было легко и весело. Ноги сами вынесли их в какой-то густо застроенный малоэтажными домишками бедный район, разморено тихий в часы сиесты и совершенно равнодушный к разборкам больших людей над ними.  
Чуть ли не наперегонки они прыгали по крышам и балконам домов, играясь своей ловкостью и силой, и сладкой возможностью состязаться с равным.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/BRdJSkv.jpg)

\- Эй, - смеясь, Роджерс на бегу сорвал с веревки, на которой сушилось белье, какую-то ещё влажную пёструю тряпку. - Постой, - окликнул он обогнавшего его Зимнего и, когда тот затормозил, позволяя догнать его, поймал Солдата за руку и развернул к себе. И одним движением обвязал тряпкой его голову на манер банданы.  
\- Ты потерял бейсболку. Можешь схватить солнечный удар, - пожав плечами, ответил он на заданный одними глазами вопрос. А потом подался ближе и с улыбкой шепнул: - И у тебя кровь в волосах, придурок.  
Зимний глупо улыбнулся в ответ, просто потому, что ему хотелось ответить на эту улыбку. Они оба были в гражданской одежде светлых тонов: Стив в футболке и джинсах, Солдат тоже в джинсах и легкой рубашке с длинным рукавом. На левой руке – закрытая перчатка. Оба они взмокли от бега на жаре, пот так и стекал по коже у них под одеждой.  
Минут через десять-пятнадцать они выбрались в туристические районы и сразу поспешили укрыться под навесом уличной кантины. Будто нырнув в какое-то другое время Зимний Солдат открыто сверкал зубами и неуловимо играл плечами, быстро и увлечённо воркуя на испанском с дородной немолодой хозяйкой, пока они заказывали себе кучу местной еды, которую принялись с энтузиазмом уничтожать по мере появления на столе.  
Было так жарко, что воздух дрожал и вибрировал за окнами. На улицах совсем никого не было, все прятались от жары.  
То и дело переглядываясь и улыбаясь друг другу, капитан Гидра и Зимний Солдат споро уничтожили каждый по две щедрые порции плотного комплексного обеда, и только на третьей немного сбавили темп.  
\- Слушай, скажи, а зачем мы всё это делаем? – оторвавшись от стакана с прохладной водой, вдруг спросил Зимний.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – не понял его обгладывающий какую-то неопознаваемую жаренную птицу Роджерс.  
\- Ну, - Зимний замялся, опустил глаза, потом снова посмотрел на собеседника, снова улыбнулся. – Ты всегда любил лезть в драку с подонками. Это я знаю. В этом весь ты. Всегда, с детства отчаянно храбрый. Раз за разом брался учить уму разуму противников значительно сильнее тебя. Я этого не помню, я просто знаю.  
Капитан задумчиво жевал. Он тоже не помнил, о чём говорит Зимний. Просто слушал, не сомневаясь ни в одном слове, ожидая, куда тот ведёт.  
\- Я думал, однажды тебя пришибут. Но это было лихо, - с тихой гордостью признал Зимний. – И я так гордился тобой тогда. Тем, как ты борешься за то, что считаешь правильным, со всеми этими здоровыми тупыми подонками. Да, и потом, - Зимний нахмурился, невольно потёр висок, явно не в силах разобраться с воспоминаниями, - потом, после серума, ты то же будто нарочно все время старался выбрать врагов, как можно сложнее. Таких, с которыми никто не мог справиться. Но теперь… - плечи Зимнего поникли, он опустил взгляд, - мне кажется, что уже не осталось противников нашего уровня, не говоря уже о тех, кто сильнее. Я не спорю, сегодняшние подонки были без сомнения подонки. Но тебе не показалось, что против нас они были словно дети. А это не твой стиль. Так зачем мы все это делаем?  
Роджерс всерьез задумался, почесал указательным пальцем лоб над бровью.  
\- Ну, кто-то же должен это делать. Эти "детишки" держат тут всех в страхе, творят, что захотят, и на них нет вообще никакой управы. Так что можешь считать нас санитарами леса.  
Зимний Солдат не поднял лица, дёрнул ртом, глядя в почти пустую тарелку.  
\- Санитары леса – это волки, Стив. Волки режут больных и слабых.  
\- Ты прав, пожалуй, неудачный пример, - немного поразмыслив, согласился с ним капитан Гидра, куском хлеба собирая с тарелки жирную острую подливку. – К чёрту санитаров леса. Дурацкая мысль. Но, знаешь что? Сегодня мы все сделали правильно. Если подонки теперь мельче меня, это не повод им считать себя безнаказанными. Всех, конечно, не передавишь, но я считаю, что мы не зря сюда приехали, если оставшиеся станут плохо спать по ночам. Согласен или нет?  
\- Конечно, я согласен, - кивнул Солдат. - Но даже, когда я не согласен, я всегда с тобой заодно. Ты же сам знаешь.  
\- Вот это моя детка, - просиял капитан Гидра и, потянувшись через стол, вытер губы Солдата большим пальцем. – А, впрочем, я сейчас подумал… Как ты считаешь, будет честнее, если в следующий раз мы нападем на них совсем голыми?  
Только было начавший пить, Солдат поперхнулся и закашлялся. А потом, сморгнув невольные слёзы, со смехом заметил:  
\- Нет, это уже будет совсем нечестно.  
На тот день у них был запланирован ещё один "визит". Несколько часов они колесили в законно арендованной машине по красивейшим местам Парагвая, подпевали горячим латинским мелодиям по радио и тот из них, кто был не за рулем, зачарованно пялился на второго.  
В итоге обоих, похоже, немного разморило, и на следующей цели всё поначалу пошло не так просто, как они рассчитывали. Не факт, что их ждали. Не факт, что ждали именно их. Но в итоге вышло грязнее, кровавей и сумбурнее, чем с прежними целями.  
А, впрочем, был свой кайф и в том, чтобы медленно разгоняться, набирая силу и скорость ударов и бросков прямо в процессе. Что врать, Капитан Гидра всегда и лучше умел, и больше любил не стрелять, снимая мишени издалека, а драться лицом к лицу, физически чувствуя, как его удары находят цель.  
И если уж быть совсем до конца честным, он упивался процессом ещё больше, потому что кожей чувствовал, что сражающийся рядом Зимний наблюдает за ним, не упуская ни одного движения, и самую малость рисовался специально для него. Может быть, даже слишком уж рисовался, чуть не упустив подобравшегося к нему сзади противника. Нож Зимнего свистнул у капитана прямо над ухом, и тот, обернувшись, увидел, как не замеченный им детина харкает кровью, пытаясь зажать рану у основания шеи.  
\- Прости, амиго, - промурлыкал капитан Гидра и вырвал из раны нож, который через миг, метнувшись на несколько метров в сторону, с наслаждением всадил в глаз последнему противнику.  
\- Всё чисто, - подтвердил, подойдя к нему, Солдат.  
Стив вытащил из-за пазухи и будто колоду карт высыпал на последнюю жертву толстую пачку чёрных картонных карточек с символическим изображением осьминога, а потом обернулся к своему напарнику.  
Они стояли в открытом дворе богатой гасиенды, вокруг золотом разливались вечерние краски. Пели какие-то неизвестные тропические птицы.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал капитан Гидра и, взяв за лезвие, рукояткой вперёд протянул Солдату его нож.  
Тот протянул руку, шагнул ближе и, забирая оружие, вдруг склонился и неожиданно поцеловал Стива в запястье. Всего лишь коротко влажно мазнул приоткрытыми губами, но, когда он выпрямился, его ясные глаза смотрели с таким восхищением, с любованием, с такой искренней преданностью, что капитана будто с головой накрыло волной сладостной неги.  
Словно пьяные они, наконец, добрались до скромных апартаментов, которые сняла для них Гидра.  
Как ни смешно говорить, частный домик был в прямом смысле слова действительно скромным. Просторная, темноватая гостиная на большую часть дома, две крошечные спаленки с обязательными распятьями над кроватью, тесная и тоже тёмная кухонька. И ванная комната с душевой, пусть даже вполне просторная, но без крыши, прямо под открытым небом, под густо зелёными широкими листьями деревьев во внутреннем саду.  
Смеясь и дразня друг друга, раздеваясь на ходу и разбрасывая одежду, они вдвоём втиснулись в душевую.  
Было жарко, обычно тоскующие без должных нагрузок мышцы, наконец, устали, их разморило, вокруг угасал вечер. Им было весело и хорошо. Толкаясь и веселясь, они намыливали друг друга, а потом обливались. И не стесняясь своего наслаждения, Роджерс тщательно мыл Зимнему голову каким-то ароматным шампунем с незнакомым дразнящим запахом, убирая из длинных волос присохшие комки свернувшейся чужой крови, возился с ними в своё удовольствие, куда дольше, чем это действительно было необходимо.  
\- Ну хватит уже, - ненатурально скулил явно млеющий от ласки Зимний. - Отпусти меня.  
\- Да никогда, - засмеялся Роджерс, потом толкнул его лицом к стене и прижался сзади: широкой грудью к мощной спине, ногами к ногам, лицом в плечо, обнял обеими руками. Потёрся, плавясь от ощущений. От собственной радости, от удовольствия быть рядом.  
Он почти ожидал, что Зимний двинет его локтем, затевая шутливую борьбу. Он был не против.  
А ещё он был возбуждён. Вполне однозначно возбуждён. Солдат не мог этого не чувствовать, капитан прижимался к нему вплотную.  
Но Зимний не оттолкнул его, не попытался уйти от прикосновений, наоборот, весь расслабился и просто стоял в кольце его рук.  
\- Значит, так? - тихо спросил он, запрокидывая голову назад, подставляя Роджерсу горло. - Ну хорошо. Хорошо, если ты так хочешь.  
Он чуть шире раздвинул ноги, чтобы встать устойчивее, и обеими руками упёрся в стену перед собой. Всё его мокрое мускулистое тело блестело от воды, его хотелось просто безумно.  
\- Давно хочу, - промурлыкал Роджерс, притираясь к нему, скользя большой ладонью по бокам, груди и животу, задевая соски, другой рукой за волосы ещё больше оттягивая назад голову.  
\- Так что же не брал? - фыркнул Солдат, глядя на то, как жидким тёмным янтарем блестит закатное солнце в густом переплетении листьев над их головами. - Мне было бы даже проще. Я всё это время ждал, что ты прикажешь...  
И в тот самый миг, когда прозвучало это слово, рука капитана Гидры легла на член Солдата. На мирный, незаинтересованный, мягкий член идеального оружия Гидры. Привычно готового подчиняться.  
Стива, как обожгло. Он резко отпрянул, в узком пространстве спиной налетев на противоположную стенку. Его так трясло, что он никак не мог два слова связать. Только смотрел с обидой и с гневом, и с болью, и с яростью на покорную великолепную спину.  
\- Ты, правда, считаешь, что я такой же, как все? - наконец, сумел выдавить он.  
Явно чувствуя, что сделал что-то не так, Солдат медленно, осторожно обернулся.  
\- Нет, - мягко сказал он. - Конечно же, нет. Ты лучше всех. И не только потому, что ты самый крутой и самый красивый, и самый-самый. Капитан Гидра! Ты действительно лучше всех. Я серьёзно так думаю, - Зимний опустил глаза. - Я не знаю, почему ты такой хороший. И так заботишься. Не брезгуешь мной, хотя и всё знаешь. И даже желаешь меня. Это очень приятно. Честное слово.  
\- Но ты меня не хочешь!  
\- Я... извини, - Зимний ссутулил плечи, пристыжено зажимаясь: - Прости. Не сердись. Мне просто нужно немного физической стимуляции. Дай мне пару минут. Пожалуйста, я смогу.  
Его собственная рука неловким движением потянулась к паху, но Стив так зарычал, что Зимний, как ошпаренный, отдёрнул ее обратно.  
\- Черт тебя подери. Ты хоть сам понимаешь, что это не то, чего я хочу? От тебя, - Капитан Гидра решительно шагнул обратно, сжал плечи Солдата, заставляя смотреть в глаза. - Я не насилую людей. Я не приказываю, чтобы меня любили. Это дико. Чёрт, я знаю, что я достаточно хорош, чтобы желать меня и без дополнительной стимуляции. Чёрт, это так обидно. Я даже не знаю, что сказать.  
\- Прости меня, - Зимний совсем понурился, пряча лицо за волосами, избегая смотреть в глаза.  
\- Не прощу, - фыркнул Роджерс, но его уже потихоньку стало отпускать. - И знаешь что? Я вот мог бы тебя приласкать так, чтобы нам обоим было хорошо, но не буду. Я не буду трогать тебя. Даже если хочу этого. Капитан Гидра умеет ждать. И я буду ждать, пока ты сам не созреешь для этого. Пока ты сам не попросишь. Ты гордый, я знаю, ты не станешь просить о таком, просто ради того, чтобы не портить мне настроение.  
Зимний так резко вскинул голову, что его мокрые волосы хлестнул Стива по челюсти.  
В голубых глазах кипели льды Антарктиды.  
\- Так ты этого хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы я просил тебя, - севшим от еле сдерживаемой ярости голосом просипел он. - Да я могу хоть сейчас, зря ты думаешь, что мне это будет в новинку. - Он коротко презрительно фыркнул. - Это примерно, как когда тебя ставят на колени, приказывают заложить руки за голову и держать их так, пока будут бить тебя ногами, а ты должен благодарить их, просить прощения, и просить, умолять, блядь, чтобы ударили ещё и ещё. - Плечи Зимнего, мгновение назад виновато поникшие, медленно устрашающе распрямились. Он встал почти вровень с Капитаном Гидрой, ноздри его гневно раздувались. - И ты стоишь, терпишь, говоришь, что они хотят, и ждёшь, когда уже это кончится, и ты ведь можешь порвать их всех голыми руками, ногами забить в кровавую кашу, но ты не можешь, потому что ты чёртов раб, и ты не можешь ослушаться приказов, и будешь делать, что тебе скажут. Поэтому ты стоишь на полу, терпишь и ждёшь.  
\- Суки, - очень тихо произнес Роджерс, поднял обе руки и сжал ладонями лицо Зимнего.  
Тот вывернулся, отпрянул, отступил к выходу из душевой.  
\- Прости. Прости, можно я сейчас уйду, - пятясь, сказал он. И вдруг с неожиданным вызовом зло бросил: - Если ты не против, я встану перед тобой на колени, заложу руки за спину и буду умолять, чтобы ты позволил мне отсосать тебе, как-нибудь в другой раз.  
Стив дёрнулся, будто от пощечины. Это было нечестно! Вот это уже было совсем нечестно, он этого не заслужил. Не заслужил!  
Зимний тоже оцепенел, почти испуганно глядя на то, что, видимо, отразилось у него на лице. Вскинул живую руку ко рту, будто желая вернуть слова обратно. Но было поздно.  
\- Чёрт. Прости. Прости, прости, Стив. Я такой мудак, - только и смог сказать Солдат и буквально сбежал к себе в комнату.  
Роджерс ещё несколько минут стоял, крепко сжав кулаки и часто неровно дыша, как после пропущенного удара в живот. Потом взял себя в руки, выключил воду, вышел из душевой. Долго ожесточенно вытирался. Причесал волосы. Пошёл к себе и оделся в свежую одежду. Вышел, постоял над разбросанными по полу в гостиной шмотками. Сходил к холодильнику и напился прохладной воды из бутылки.  
И как-то вдруг обнаружил себя стоящим с полупустой бутылкой у двери комнаты Зимнего. Тронул ручку - было открыто.  
Капитан Гидра никогда не пасует перед трудностями. Капитан Гидра умеет взвешивать ситуацию и поступать по обстоятельствам.  
Пальцы опасно сдавили стеклянное горлышко. Ещё немного и он, не заметив, раздавил бы его в руке. Стив посмотрел на бутылку и решительно поставил её на пол у двери.  
Когда Капитан Гидра считает, что самым правильным будет предпринять тактическое отступление, он отступает.  
Стив повернулся и пошел к себе в комнату.  
Из крепкого глубокого сна его выдернуло осторожное прикосновение неживой руки чуть выше колена.  
В темноте на полу возле его кровати сидел Зимний. В лунном свете бледное лицо, в обрамлении спутанных волос, выглядело печальным и виноватым.  
\- Прости, я такой мудак, - снова повторил он.  
\- Прости, я тоже, - сонно улыбнулся Стив и подвинулся на кровати, позволяя Зимнему тихо скользнуть ему в объятия.  
Было жарко, даже несмотря на кондишн и тихо шелестящие под потолком лопасти вентилятора.  
\- Совсем, как раньше, - невнятно прошептал Зимний.  
\- Как раньше, - эхом повторил Стив.  
Он не помнил, как и когда они лежали вот так, обнявшись в тяжкой жаре, сбросив одеяла. Помнил только, что Солдат в его руках был тогда огромным, просто громадным, настолько больше него. Каким же он был, что был настолько больше Стива? Как такое вообще могло быть?  
Стив вдохнул уютный запах волос Зимнего и мгновенно заснул.

Конец 4 главы


	5. Глава 5. Капитан Гидра и последствия эры Альтрона

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Всё хорошо, мой хороший. Всё хорошо, - мягко произнёс капитан Гидра, буквально кожей чувствуя, как трясёт навалившегося на него Солдата, и пытаясь успокоить его уверенным звучанием своего голоса. – Всё в порядке. Я цел, я не ранен. Всё хорошо.  
> \- Нет, - прохрипел Солдат ему в спину. – Нет, капитан. Не хорошо. Ты ставишь под угрозу протокол собственной безопасности. Ты ставишь под угрозу самое ценное достояние Гидры. Это недопустимо, - он судорожно вздохнул, и ещё сильнее заломил руки Стива за спину, старясь перехватить оба запястья разом своей металлической ладонью. – Я должен тебя наказать. Понимаешь?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну, дожили и до рейтинга. Аллилуйя!  
> Элементы некоторого насилия и сомнительного согласия между взрослыми половозрелыми мужчинами. Ситуативное упоминание ГидраТрешПати.

Капитану Гидре нравилось играть в капитана Америку. Это было весело. Вся идея отряда Мстителей представлялась ему такой же нелепой, на грани фантастики и абсолютно оторванной от реального мира и его событий, как и вторжение читаури в скором времени после его пробуждения от арктического сна.  
Все это было похоже на один большой рождественский утренник с серьёзными лицами и серьёзными спецэффектами. Ну, и что касается Тони - серьёзными деньгами.  
Капитана Гидру даже умилял этот невсамделишный мирок с зелёным Халком, Тором - Богом Грома и настоящим летающим Железным Человеком младшим Старком.  
Портили малину только Наташа и Фьюри. Одна - слишком практичная и битая жизнью, другой - параноик с ресурсами, двинутый на контроле и врущий в глаза собеседнику прямо-таки с виртуозной лёгкостью. И убеждённостью в своей бесконечной правоте.  
Самым нормальным в отряде был Клинт. Было даже непонятно, как он вообще оказался в их солянке.  
Капитана Америку сам Стив относил к первой категории невсамделишных персонажей.  
Однако всякие мутные артефакты он недолюбливал ещё со времен почти что триумфа Иоганна Шмидта, не доверял их природе, не собирался с ними заигрывать, и поэтому с удовольствием футболил их обратно всевозможным инопланетянам и прочим непонятным уродам.  
А если у отщепенца фон Штрукера было на этот счёт свое мнение, так сотрудникам организации в целом даже полезно напомнить, что незаменимых в организации нет. Только незаменимый символ и лидер.  
К тому же, да, с Мстителями было весело.  
И неадекватная компьютерная херня в теле одного из роботов Тони на несколько дней дала возможность конкретно размять мышцы и, наконец, от души поиграть в героя.  
Стив Роджерс любил риск, в том числе и неоправданный.  
Возвращаясь домой, он почти с нетерпением ждал, как Зимний будет подкалывать его по поводу последних сомнительных подвигов Мстителей, явно в тайне ревнуя и завидуя из-за того, что Стив не берёт его с собой.  
Но, к его разочарованию, Зимнего в апартаментах капитана не обнаружилось. То есть, Роджерс, конечно, и не ждал, что тот будет послушно ждать его возвращения, но всё же слегка удивился встретившей его тишине. И даже, пожалуй, немного огорчился.  
Впрочем, он слишком устал за последние несколько суток, чтобы напрасно нервничать без особой на то причины, поэтому просто пошел в душ, где, наконец, с удовольствием содрал с себя форму и влез под воду. Напевая себе под нос, Капитан Гидра обстоятельно смыл с себя пыль, азарт и напряжение последних дней, вдумчиво оглядел перед зеркалом желтеющие синяки, оставленные ему лично Альтроном и его механической армией, обернул бёдра полотенцем и вышел из душа, планируя скорее плюхнуться в кровать и заснуть.  
Чего он никак не ожидал, так это прямо в дверях конкретно получить кулаком в челюсть. Металлическим кулаком.  
Во рту что-то хрустнуло. На языке тут же стало солоно от крови.  
От неожиданности Стив пошатнулся и чуть не сел прямо там же.  
\- Ты же мне зуб выбил, дурак, - мягко перетекая в боевую стойку, осуждающим тоном сообщил он стоящему перед ним Солдату и сплюнул выбитый зуб прямо на пол.  
\- Ничего, сделаешь себе новый. Железный, - прошипел Зимний в ответ. Он был в полной своей боевой броне, с неряшливо встрёпанными волосами, серый от усталости и чёрный от злости. - Ты что творишь, сволочь? Несколько дней никакой связи. После Штрукера мотаешься по всей планете, по всем континентам, и везде тебя бьют. И я узнаю об этом, блядь, из новостей! Из новостей, блядь!  
\- Не ругайся, Баки, - почти на автомате одёрнул его Стив, ещё не до конца вынырнув из образа капитана Америки.  
\- Что не ругайся, Стив? Буду ругаться, Стив! И бить тебя буду. Потому что ты же не думал, что можешь правда убиться? Ты никогда об этом не думаешь. Адреналинщик хренов. Тебе бы всё напролом и вперёд! И так всю жизнь!!! - Зимний схватил его за плечи и зло встряхнул. – Мы с Рамлоу гонялись за тобой, как бешеные. И везде находили одни руины и трупы. Ты хоть представляешь, о чём мы думали? Стив! А если тебя так правда убьют?  
\- Капитана Америку... капитана Гидру нельзя убить, - небрежно отмахнулся Стив, выскользнул у него из рук и прошёл в комнату. - Я непобедим.  
\- Чёрта с два! - крикнул ему в спину Зимний и вдруг всей массой налетел на него сзади.  
Не ожидавший этого Стив всё же успел сгруппироваться, и перехватить его, но оба упали на пол и покатились, борясь и сшибая журнальный столик и стулья, пытаясь выкрутить друг другу руки.  
Стив постарался зажать противника ногами, но Зимний вывернулся и отпрянул, уходя от удара в лицо, рванулся вперёд, явно с тем, чтобы обхватить Стива поперёк и повалить, используя преимущество более тяжёлого корпуса. Капитан еле увернулся, но железная рука вцепилась в полотенце.  
Роджерс отпрянул, освобождая себе ещё место для маневра, и фыркнул, увидев, что его единственная символическая одежда осталась в руках противника. Солдат гневно и слегка растерянно уставился на него.  
\- Вот и отлично, намотай на кулак, - приказал капитан Гидра. - Не хочу, чтобы ты выбил мне ещё зубы.  
Солдат замер на миг, потом медленно, будто усилием моргнул и не глядя обернул левую кисть и запястье полотенцем, грубым подобием боксерской перчатки, оставив снаружи только большой палец. Стив удовлетворенно кивнул и снова бросился на него, сшибая на пол и подминая под себя.  
Зимний часто, зло дышал, лицо у него было искажённое, глаза злые и мокрые. Когда Стив с наслаждением придавил его сверху, пользуясь большей массой, Зимний вскинулся и укусил его за щёку. По-настоящему, блин.  
Все это становилось пьяняще сладко. Они месили и душили друг друга, а, расцепившись на миг, тут же снова набрасывались и били почти наугад, больше на эмоциях и порыве, нежели пользуясь своими боевыми умениями. И Зимний атаковал зло и расстроено, не жалея, намеренно целясь в свежие синяки. А уже сытый недавними схватками Стив отбивался, растягивая удовольствие от поединка, и контратаковал в полную силу, чувствуя, наконец, равного и достойного противника, не уступающего ему в выносливости и силе. Однако же, когда Зимнему снова удалось сбить его с ног, и Солдат умело зажал его в захвате, Стив вдруг понял, что игры кончились: у него реально не получалось освободиться. Может быть, он просто устал сильнее, чем думал. А, может быть, было даже по-своему сладко от того, что не выходит одолеть и подмять, прогнуть под себя вот этого вот единственно важного человека.  
Поэтому, перестав бороться, он подался вперёд и длинно лизнул мокрую от пота шею Солдата.  
Тот зарычал в ответ и впился ему в рот.  
Они так и целовались. На полу, один прижав другого и не давая пошевелиться, до крови, пьяно и жадно.  
\- Если тебя... если тебя убьют где-нибудь там, идиот, что мне делать? - прохрипел Зимний, отстраняясь. - Что мне тогда делать? Я не смогу без тебя. Не смогу без тебя больше, понимаешь?  
Капитан Гидра медленно слизнул кровь с разбитой губы, глядя в пылающие ясные глаза.  
\- Обещай, обещай мне, что, если тебя убьют, ты позволишь мне на этот раз умереть вместе с тобой. Я ничего больше не прошу, я хочу умереть рядом с тобой, - рот Зимнего беспомощно кривился, превращая лицо в жалкую гримасу. Делая его похожим на плачущего ребенка.  
\- Не нам... не нам такое решать, - сам не зная почему, прошептал в ответ Стив, и Зимний, взвыв, ударил его головой в лицо.  
Это было уже слишком. Мир закувыркался, потолок поехал налево. Стив чуть не потерял сознание, и даже не сразу сообразил, что Зимний тащит его прямо по полу в спальню, бросает грудью на его собственную кровать и заламывает руки за спину.  
В воздухе пахло гневом, отчаяньем и чем-то пряно-приятным. Запретным, желанным и приятным.  
Стив вздыбил спину, пытаясь сбросить с себя Солдата, и вдруг ощутил лопатками едкие прохладные капли.  
Слёзы.  
Твою мать.  
\- Эй? – позвал он, пытаясь взглянуть на Зимнего через плечо. И что это за дрянь звучала в его голосе: растерянность? Сочувствие? Тревога, блядь? – Эй, ты чего?  
\- Заткнись, Стиви, - прохрипел Зимний и уткнулся мокрым лицом ему в спину, прячась от его взгляда. – Просто заткнись.  
\- Всё хорошо, мой хороший. Всё хорошо, - мягко произнёс капитан Гидра, буквально кожей чувствуя, как трясёт навалившегося на него Солдата, и пытаясь успокоить его уверенным звучанием своего голоса. – Всё в порядке. Я цел, я не ранен. Всё хорошо.  
\- Нет, - прохрипел Солдат ему в спину. – Нет, капитан. Не хорошо. Ты ставишь под угрозу протокол собственной безопасности. Ты ставишь под угрозу самое ценное достояние Гидры. Это недопустимо, - он судорожно вздохнул, и ещё сильнее заломил руки Стива за спину, старясь перехватить оба запястья разом своей металлической ладонью. – Я должен тебя наказать. Понимаешь?  
Долгая упоительная волна дрожи прокатила по всему телу Стива от макушки до кончиков пальцев ног.  
\- Ну, попробуй, Солдат, - улыбнулся он в покрывало и требовательно потёрся нагими ягодицами о жёсткий материал форменных брюк.  
Зимний застонал, бессмысленно и глухо, как животное, скользя мягкими губами по спине Стива. Но через миг, будто опомнившись, коротко укусил его сзади в основании шеи и потянулся живой рукой к собственному ремню. Он силился что-то сказать, но с его губ не срывалось ничего членораздельного, только рваное жадное дыхание, всхлипы и тихий рык.  
\- «Успокойся. Иди ко мне», - хотел позвать его Стив, но обнаружил, что сам не в силах сказать и слова, поэтому высвободил левую руку, наощупь нашёл бедро солдата, скользнул пальцами по коже, сжал, балдея от ощущения тазобедренной косточки у основания ладони, и потянул к себе.  
\- Подожди, - прохрипел Солдат. Судя по звуку, сплюнул себе в ладонь и прижал влажные пальцы между ягодиц Стива, торопливо огладил, наугад пытаясь размять внешние мышцы, и не в силах терпеть вдавил один палец внутрь.  
Капитан Гидра втянул воздух и задержал дыхание, вытягиваясь под ним. Закрыв глаза, он пытался до конца понять, что чувствует. Даже такое малое проникновение не ощущалось особо приятным само по себе, но всё совершенно менялось, стоило подумать о том, чья рука касалась его изнутри. Пытаясь подготовить его.  
Тёплые мягкие губы скользили по его спине, и от этих прикосновений непроизвольно захотелось расслабиться, открыться навстречу, отдаться, не размышляя и целиком. Стив в голос застонал и потёрся щекой о покрывало, подаваясь движениям внутри и чувствуя, что теперь в него толкаются уже два пальца, движутся вперёд и назад, и силой растягивают его мышцы.  
Было даже больно. Или не было? Он не возражал. Он хотел, чтобы так и было.  
Он запрокинул голову назад и задышал часто и сорвано, когда в него втиснулся третий палец. Зимний замер, забормотал что-то ему в спину, бессмысленно, почти беззвучно, ласково и жарко. Успокаивая и убеждая. И Стив послушно обмяк, плавясь под надежной тяжестью навалившегося на него Зимнего, потёрся затылком, кажется, о макушку, почти заскулил, позволяя и разрешая.  
Всего несколько прямолинейных движений наружу и внутрь, и Зимний как-то так повернул кисть руки, что Стив вскинулся и чуть не вскрикнул от внезапного резкого удовольствия. Захрипел, забился, пытаясь снова поймать его, вжимаясь в кровать собственным налившимся уже почти мучительной сладостью членом.  
\- Давай, Бак, - прошептал он. – Давай, я готов.  
\- Тшшш, - шикнул на него Зимний, сам крупно дрожа от нетерпения. Но высвободил руку, снова плюнул в ладонь, чуть отстранился, видимо, стараясь хоть как-то смазать уже себя самого. А потом разом навалился обратно, направляя себя, входя одним долгим, пронизывающим, сильным движением.  
На несколько долгих мгновений Стиву показалось, что ничего не выйдет, не получится, он слишком большой. Но Зимний напирал уверенно, неотвратимо. Стив прогнулся, непроизвольно пытаясь ускользнуть, мышцы напряглись, желая вытолкнуть изнутри чужое тело. И - внезапно поддались.  
Зимний тут же воспользовался этим, толкнулся сразу на всю длину. Мощно и неотвратимо. Дивно, и больно, и сладко, и жарко. Один рывок, и их тела соединились по максимуму, сливаясь и врастая друг в друга. Как, казалось, им и было положено.  
\- Баки! – простонал Стив, и его пальцы переплелись с пальцами железной руки.  
Зимний крепко обнял его второй рукой под живот. Его плечи крупно дрожали в то время, как бёдра застыли в полной неподвижности. Он странно дышал, всхлипывая на каждом вздохе. И, черт, его слёзы так и стекали Стиву на спину.  
\- Я… Баки, я… - прошептал Стив и невольно сжал его член внутри себя, чтобы полнее прочувствовать их единство.  
«Я хочу тебя»? («Я люблю тебя»?)  
«Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул»? («Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда верил мне»?)  
Он сам не понимал, что пытался сказать. Да разве это имело значение?  
Нет, не имело.  
Потому что, совладав с собой, Солдат шумно выдохнул, прижался лбом к его левой лопатке и начал сильно и размашисто трахать его.  
И это было хорошо. Куда лучше, чем можно было бы ожидать. Разве что только…  
Свободной рукой Стив накрыл живую руку Солдата, настойчиво, требовательно потянул ее к себе в пах. Не задумываясь, прося и приказывая одновременно.  
Зимний застонал, подчиняясь, и, как только его жёсткие мозолистые пальцы накрыли и обхватили возбуждённый член Стива, вздрогнул и сбился с упрямого механического ритма. Забился отчаянно, как агонизирующее животное, больше не управляя собой, не контролируя своё тело.  
И Стив властно, почти угрожающе зарычал под ним, тоже сходя с ума, от сладости, от жара, от дикой необузданности, от жажды развязки, перекрывающей ощущение режущей боли внутри. От наслаждения бесконечно вбиваться в сомкнувшиеся вокруг него теплые пальцы.  
Он не помнил, каково это быть пьяным. Он был пьян теперь. Он не соображал, не осознавал себя от упоения этой грубой, уродливой близостью. Всё его тело мощно содрогалось от остроты ощущений. Он не слышал, что стонет и рычит, хрипит и снова выстанывает: «Баки, Баки, о, Баки…»  
А потом в какой-то миг все этого стало слишком много, слишком много для них обоих.  
Зимний как-то беспомощно всхлипнул, уже на пределе, пытаясь отстраниться, но Стив яростно взревел и сдавил его внутри, не желая отпускать из себя, и…  
И их разорвало.  
Разом и на куски. На ошмётки. На атомы. Обоих одновременно.  
И это длилось и длилось. Тяжкими, сладкими, пронзительными, упоительными конвульсиями.  
Будто в них гибла и рождалась вселенная.  
Эхо их двойного звериного крика ещё стояло в ушах, гудело, отражаясь от стен, когда они повалились безвольной единой массой на перепачканное покрывало. Ничего не замечая, не соображая. Слишком переполненные ощущениями, чтобы ещё что-то чувствовать и воспринимать. Думать или говорить казалось непосильной задачей.  
А, впрочем, для капитана Гидры не бывает непосильных задач.  
\- Ohuet’, - выдохнул он и тихо засмеялся от того, что, кажется, подобрал вполне подходящее к случаю слово. – Неужели мы наконец-то это сделали? Стоит отметить этот день в календаре.  
Зимний резко выдохнул позади него и испуганно рванулся назад, высвобождаясь. От его движения болезненно дёрнуло, резануло внутри. Непривычные к подобному напору мышцы кишечника тупо саднило. Но это, в сущности, было такой ерундой в сравнении с той расслабленной упоительной сладостью, которая переполняла все его тело.  
Стив вздохнул и перевернулся на спину, рассеянно отмечая, что из него, похоже, течёт. А, впрочем, по фиг, покрывало они все равно уже уделали так или иначе.  
Капитан Гидра потянулся всем своим большим телом и посмотрел на напряженно застывшего, сидя на пятках, Зимнего. Посмотрел и нахмурился.  
Зимний часто рвано дышал, не смея поднять глаза на Стива. Роджерс сначала невольно принюхался, а уже потом заметил яркие красные следы на члене Солдата. Кровь.  
\- О! – мягко сказал он. - Поздравляю, Солдат, тебе досталась вишенка капитана Гидры.  
\- Что? – не своим голосом прохрипел Зимний.  
\- Virgio. Невинность. Девственность. Целка, - про себя потешаясь над его шокированным видом, легкомысленно улыбнулся Стив. – И не прикидывайся, что не понимаешь, о чём речь. Скажем так, я, как порядочная девушка, берёг себя, ожидая возвращения своего солдата с войны.  
Вся эта аллегория про девушку должна была прозвучать иронично, но «возвращение солдата с войны» подвернулось в нее непонятно откуда, как будто само собой. Подвернулось и обдало их обоих волной непроизвольного холода.  
Зимний вскинул голову, обжёг полным паники взглядом.  
Этим глазам нельзя было не сказать:  
\- Эммм, наверное, я всегда подозревал, что это будешь именно ты, Солдат. Ты мой солдат. Тот, которого я столько ждал.  
\- Стив, прекрати, - измученно просипел Зимний. – Стив… - он поднял обе руки, потом вцепился ими в себя. – Чёрт, да как я мог? Как я посмел напасть на тебя? – Голос его сорвался. – Это же… Ты же…  
«…человек Гидры, это строго запрещено!»  
«…офицер Гидры, это беспощадно карается!»  
«…Капитан Гидра, и теперь мне совсем пиздец!»  
Промелькнуло в голове Роджерса несколько вероятных вариантов продолжения фразы, застрявшей у Зимнего в горле, но тот вдруг беспомощно улыбнулся самыми уголками рта, и в глазах, в губах его, во всей позе было столько отчаянья и бесконечной вины, что Стив даже немного растерялся.  
\- Это же ты! Что ж я за сволочь?  
Солдат крепко сжал себя руками.  
Он сидел там, неприкрыто терзаясь тем, что только что сделал, и ни разу не думал ни о какой возможной расплате и наказании. Ему было так стыдно, так непередаваемо стыдно за себя, что у Стива потеплело в груди. Было сладко гордиться своим Солдатом.  
\- Перестань. Хватит. Эй, Зимний, слышишь меня? – Стив сел, умудрившись даже не поморщиться (разве не хозяин я телу своему?), и за подбородок поднял к себе лицо Зимнего. – Пожалуйста, перестань. Или я обижусь. Эй, зато мы теперь официально любовники. Это свершившийся факт. И какая разница, кто был сверху? Меня это не волнует, так почему это должно напрягать тебя? – его пальцы ласково скользнули по небритой щеке.  
\- Потому что я тебя изнасиловал, - прямо ответил Зимний и, не прячась больше, посмотрел Стиву в глаза. – Я ни от кого не видел столько доброты, и заботы, и, блядь, любви, как от тебя. Ты меня вырвал из ада, и ничего не просил взамен. И чем я тебе отплатил? Я неблагодарное дерьмо, Стив. Я не заслуживаю тебя. Я никогда уже не смогу заслужить тебя.  
Он говорил так искренне, с такой верой в свои слова, что Роджерсу захотелось обнять и разубедить его. И хотя, по большому счету, он был в чем-то согласен с Солдатом, ну, скажем, что тот неблагодарное дерьмо и не имел по большому счету ни права, ни должных оснований поднимать на капитана руку, Стив только сжал обеими руками его плечи и тяжко произнес:  
\- Пожалуйста, перестань. Слышал, капитан Гидра сейчас сказал волшебное слово: «пожалуйста»? Всё могло бы быть по-другому, но уже было, как было. Не страшно. Мне даже понравилось. И, не думай, что принудил меня силой. Не тешь себя. Я бы не дал тебе это сделать, если бы сам не хотел. Так что пусть всё вышло немного сумбурно, но по взаимному согласию. Ты понял меня? И не надо больше поднимать эту тему, не порти мне впечатление от момента, - он подался вперёд и совсем легонько коснулся губами носа своего Зимнего. – Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты думал об этом, как о романтическом приключении.  
\- О романтическом приключении? – с горькой улыбкой переспросил Зимний и отчаянно замотал головой из стороны в сторону. – Лучше не называй это так. Прости, я последний раз сейчас это скажу, но насилие – это насилие, как его не мотивируй. А если я буду думать об этом иначе, получится, что в течение всех этих лет я регулярно практиковал «романтические приключения» с грёбаной кучей народа, часть из которых даже не знал по именам. Ха, да мне случалось иметь «романтические приключения» с целыми отрядами СТРАЙК за раз. Ну и шлюха же я получаюсь в таком случае.  
Губы Стива дрогнули, поджались, ладони мягко, успокаивающе огладили широкие напряженные плечи Зимнего.  
\- Хорошо. Я понял тебя. Ты виноват, ты психанул, ты сорвался. Ты врезал мне в лицо, мы подрались. Потом трахнулись. В целом ничего непоправимого не произошло, но, если тебе будет легче от того, что я тебя накажу, я тебя накажу, мы покончим с этим и будем счастливо жить дальше и получать удовольствие.  
Солдат внимательно наблюдал за его лицом, без страха, скорее с тревогой, что капитан может передумать.  
\- На пол, на колени, - властно распорядился Стив, и Солдат с явным облегчением подчинился. Слез с кровати и на автомате заложил руки за спину.  
\- Люблю тебя, - ласково сказал свесивший ноги с кровати перед ним Стив и погладил Зимнего по щеке, а потом лениво картинно замахнулся и ударил его сбоку в челюсть. Он ожидал, что тот отлетит назад или хотя бы опрокинется на спину, но Солдат только непроизвольно дернул головой от силы удара. Подождал минуту, не шевелясь, а потом пожевал челюстями и осторожно выплюнул в ладонь выбитый задний моляр.  
\- Зуб за зуб, - радостно провозгласил ГидраСтив и засмеялся над возмущённым и растерянным Зимним, а потом встал с кровати, скинул прочь испачканное покрывало и удалился в ванную комнату, где быстро ополоснул лицо, мокрой ладонью смыл с себя семя и совсем немножечко крови, вернулся в спальню и раскинулся на кровати.  
\- Погаси свет и раздевайся уже, - приказал он ожидающему его Солдату. – Потом умойся и иди сюда, - широкой ладонью он похлопал по постели рядом с собой. – Я спать хочу. И хочу, чтобы ты спал здесь, рядом. Любовничек.  
Зимний безропотно подчинился и спустя буквально пару минут бесшумной тенью скользнул в темноте под одеяло совсем рядом со Стивом. Тот крепко обнял его обеими руками, легонько коснулся губами живого плеча. Солдат вздохнул.  
Они лежали молча в темноте. Было тепло. Стив совсем уже начал проваливаться в сон, когда Зимний тихо спросил:  
\- Стив, больно?  
\- А сам как думаешь? Ты меня прямо по свежим синякам приложил, - хмыкнул капитан Гидра, прекрасно понимая, что Зимний спросил совсем не об этом. – Сейчас поспим, и завтра буду, как новенький. Сам же знаешь, у нас это всегда так.  
Солдат нащупал в темноте его руку, поднёс к губам и поцеловал у основания пальцев.  
– Прости, что расстроил тебя, - не отнимая руки, сказал Роджерс. Именно сейчас казалось очень важным сказать это: - Я не хотел вас напугать. Просто увлекся, не подумал. Постараюсь больше так не лажать.  
\- Хорошо, - сипло ответил Зимний и крепко прижал его руку к своему лицу.  
Так они и лежали, тихо и неподвижно, не говоря больше ни слова, пока не заснули оба. 

Конец 5 главы


	6. Глава 6. Зимний Солдат и последствия последствий Эры Альтрона

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зимний Солдат пытается искупить своё поведение в прошлой части.  
> На протяжении всей главы герои не вылезут из постели.

Против обыкновения следующим утром Солдат проснулся задолго до рассвета. Ему не так часто снились кошмары, да и те, что снились, он, как правило, не запоминал и не мог вспомнить, но пережавший горло, сдавивший грудь тугой ком отвращения, отчаянья, ощущения безвыходности, беспомощности, обречённости, навалившихся на него, раз за разом был вполне себе узнаваем. Поэтому он просто дышал, по опыту зная, что не стоит привлекать лишнего внимания к своим проблемам.   
Тем более, что теперь всё было по-другому.  
Тем более, что теперь рядом с ним, отчётливо видный даже в довольно слабом лунном свете, светлый, большой, надёжный и тёплый, спал капитан Гидра. Спал крепко и глубоко и безмятежно улыбался собственным снам.  
Зимнему было больно и хорошо смотреть на него. Правую ладонь так и жгло от желания прикоснуться, погладить по плечу, ощутить под кожей безупречные мышцы, взъерошить волосы. Шею и плечи тянуло от того, что приходилось бороться с порывом ткнуться носом, губами возле уха…  
Разве это могло быть неправильным?  
Или все-таки было?  
Потому что даже сейчас, после ещё свежего недавнего кошмара, холодным потом оседающего на спине, на волне восхищения капитаном Гидрой и преклонения перед ним, Зимнему однозначно хотелось выебать его ещё раз. Или быть выебанным им. Не важно. Без разницы.   
Стив прав. Действительно никакой особой разницы.  
Чувство вины коротко и беспощадно кольнуло под рёбрами.   
Нет. Вот сейчас не без разницы.  
Сейчас ему следовало доставить удовольствие капитану. Это было бы правильно.  
Не задумываясь, Зимний Солдат нервно облизал губы.   
Он мог это сделать. Он знал, как это делается. Он умел это делать. Он не гордился этим опытом, но умел. Пришлось научиться.  
Он мог сделать это ртом. Отсосать Стиву. Дать ему трахнуть своё лицо. Сглотнуть и дать ебать себя в горло, лаская его член губами и языком.  
Солдат всегда ненавидел это делать.  
То есть, по большому счету, он всегда ненавидел все без исключения виды секса, к которому его принуждали кураторы и те, кому они это позволяли, но именно этот он ненавидел, наверное, больше всего.  
Уже хотя бы потому, что он требовал участия с его стороны. Не считая длинного списка других причин.  
Но с Роджерсом это ведь будет по-другому?   
Не может не быть. Просто потому что он – это он.  
Зимний нахмурился и решительно потянул за край одеяло, сбившееся у капитана в ногах и закрывавшее его только до поясницы. Белые ноги, белые бёдра, пресс идеальной греческой статуи, на котором даже ямка пупка казалась мраморной. Чуть более тёмная дорожка лобковых волос, сбегающая к спокойному и мягкому члену в паху.   
Усилием воли Зимний сдержал волной прокатившую по телу дрожь. Он мог бы любоваться Стивом часами, он мог бы любоваться им всю свою оставшуюся жизнь. О, он был бы счастлив! Но сейчас его задача была в другом.   
Привычно бесшумный он навис над капитаном, укрыв его своей широкой основательной тенью, опёрся руками по обе стороны от его бёдер и, не удержавшись, трепетно припал к крошечной родинке немного выше и левее пупка. Коснулся кожи раскрытыми губами, ртом, скользя по ней, прижался к Стиву носом, лбом, щекой. Запах капитана наполнял его ноздри, щекотал и дразнил язык. Ничто на свете не пахло лучше! Его хотелось вылизывать всего, целиком. Благоговейно и нежно. Губами боготворить его тело.  
Роджерс сладко вздохнул во сне, подаваясь на ласку, но и не думая просыпаться.  
Зимний быстро взглянул на его лицо и повёл губами вниз по ноге почти до колена, а потом вверх, уже ближе к внутренней стороне бедра, но все же мимо желанной цели, ещё выше, к пупку, и снова вниз, уже по другой ноге, легко, мягко, так нежно, как только мог. Сосредоточенно вылизал чуть выпирающую тазовую косточку.  
А потом без прочих долгих прелюдий ещё шире развёл ноги Стива, лёг между ними и решительно уткнулся лицом ему в пах. Скользнул по мягкой ещё плоти приоткрытым ртом и языком и бережно вобрал ее в рот.  
И делать это действительно не было отвратительно, потому что это был Стив. У него был вкус кожи Стива, он ощущался, как его Стив. И вздрагивал, и дышал. И чувствовать его член во рту было радостно. И чувствовать, как он всё больше твердеет, наливается, неумолимо растёт внутри, хотя Зимний даже не начал ещё сосать, почти что не было страшно.   
Солдат ласково огладил его снизу языком, манящим, приглашающим движением. Закрыл глаза и плотнее обхватил его губами, плавно скользя вверх и вниз по стволу.  
Капитан Гидра шевельнулся и чуть громче выдохнул от удовольствия. Это были хорошие признаки.  
Зимний Солдат приподнялся на руках, с чмокающим звуком выпустив изо рта теперь уже полностью возбужденный член Стива. Потёрся о него носом, скользнул губами по всей длине, мокро поцеловав у самого основания. Дразня лизнул яйца и снова поднялся над ним.  
И понял, что действительно не испытывает отвращения к тому, что решил сделать.   
Его капитан Гидра был прекрасен. Во всём. Совершенен.   
Возможность прикасаться к нему так интимно была величайшим подарком, которого он, кажется, особо ничем не заслуживал. Если не считать того, что сам капитан Гидра, похоже, всегда считал иначе.  
Да, что говорить. Касаться его было приятно. Зимнему просто хотелось касаться его.  
По намертво вбитой привычке не смея дотрагиваться руками, он тщательно облизал головку, собирая и смакуя отголоски тягучего вкуса. А потом обхватил её губами и решительно подался вниз, чувствуя, как бёдра капитана непроизвольно приподнимаются ему навстречу, как горячая твёрдая плоть упирается в горло.   
Он почти всегда давился в начале. Ничего не мог поделать с рвотным рефлексом.   
Приказав себе терпеть, сглотнул внушительный член капитана, и на мгновение содрогнулся, ощутив у себя на затылке тяжёлую руку.  
\- Зимний, боже мой, Зимний, - хриплый ото сна или от возбуждения прозвучал над ним голос капитана.  
Солдат согласно замычал и сам подался ещё вперёд, до конца, зарываясь носом в жёсткие волоски, не дожидаясь, пока его придавят туда силой.  
\- О, Бак, - выдохнул капитан, крепче вцепляясь ему в волосы.  
Дышать в такой позиции было невозможно, и Зимний отклонился назад, наверх, радуясь, что пока ещё может контролировать ритм, надеясь вдохнуть побольше воздуха и затаить дыхание. Он по опыту знал, что его партнеру должно быть довольно удобно трахать его лицо, держа его за волосы. С размерами капитана принимать его будет непросто, но он, правда, не возражал. Только успеть вдохнуть.  
Он успел ещё раз пять или больше сам надеться горлом на член Стива на всю длину, прежде чем понял, что сжимающая волосы рука не толкает его вниз и не оттаскивает назад, не задает ритма и ни к чему не принуждает, а, похоже, только цепляется за него и, собственно, всё.  
Сам застонав от этой неожиданной, непрошенной нежности, Зимний снова полностью выпустил член изо рта, трепетно обсосал головку, слизывая с мягкой щели всё больше соленого, дразнящего вкуса, быстро несмело глянул в лицо Стиву. Хотел сказать: «Что же ты? Тебе можно», но вместо этого снова всосал и сглотнул жаркий напряжённый член. Закинул правую руку за голову, положив свою ладонь поверх кисти Стива и толкая свою голову ниже, как бы его рукой. А затем также оттягивая назад, стремясь показать, как можно использовать его.  
\- О, боже, - простонал Стив, и уже обе руки легли ему на голову. Сильные бёдра капитана крупно задрожали, непроизвольно подаваясь наверх, и он принялся размашисто и быстро трахать Зимнего без какой-то особой техники или ритма, просто следуя за своим удовольствием, и беря то, что ему было предложено.  
У Зимнего даже, кажется, уши заложило и побелело под закрытыми веками от его искреннего, какого-то юношеского напора. Что, впрочем, не меняло того, что он сам был возбуждён до предела и не смел даже потереться о кровать, чтобы не кончить немедленно.  
Стив часто дышал и влажно коротко постанывал от удовольствия, и эти звуки пьянили не меньше, чем его вкус, его запах, грациозная массивность его тела.   
«Почему мы не делали этого раньше?» – смеясь про себя от удовольствия, рассеянно подумал Солдат. – «Почему я этого раньше не делал? Какого чёрта? Ему же так хорошо. Я ведь мог просто сделать ему хорошо. Мне было бы не трудно. Почему не делал?» - Он не умел быть нечестным. – «Мне же и самому хорошо с ним. Ни с кем и никогда не было. А с ним – хорошо».  
Забывшись, Зимний ладонями облапил белые бёдра, живыми и стальными пальцами сжав напряжённые ягодицы.  
\- Бак! – Роджерс прогнулся, на пределе удовольствия окончательно потеряв всякий ритм, беспорядочно толкаясь короткими жадными рывками, и кончил. Кончил, как и ждал с самого начала Зимний, силой прижимая его голову вниз, не давая двигаться, дышать, шевелиться.  
Почти не дав распробовать своего вкуса.  
В кои-то веки было даже жалко.  
А потом сильные руки ласково скользнули по волосам, отпуская, позволяя отстраниться, погладили щёки, поднимая лицо.  
\- Вух. Это было… - едва дыша выдавил Стив, ещё явно не в силах связать цельное предложение. Его ясные глаза блестели удивленно, счастливо, благодарно.  
И в этот момент Зимнего как будто водой окатило, откуда-то из страшной забытой, умершей глубины поднялось понимание, воспоминание, осознание, почему ему не разрешалось трогать своего капитана.   
«Прости, прости, я знаю, что нельзя…»  
\- Это был всего один раз, - почти что рявкнул Солдат. – Я больше не буду тебе отсасывать…  
\- Что, я был настолько ужасен? – не желая видеть, что он совершенно серьёзен, весело изогнул бровь капитан Гидра. – А мне показалось, тебе тоже понравилось. – Он шевельнул ногой, безошибочно находя босой ступнёй возбуждённый член самого Солдата. Тот отпрянул и сел на пятки в ногах кровати.  
\- Ты не понял! Я больше не буду тебе отсасывать, пока ты не женишься, - злясь, что его перебили, наконец довёл свою мысль до конца Зимний и мрачно глянул на Стива из-под спутанных волос.  
\- О! – удивился Стив и приподнялся на локтях, всё так же радостно улыбаясь. – А когда женюсь, отсосешь?  
\- Стив! – возмутился его тоном Солдат, но под спокойным, даже ласковым, лишь самую малость насмешливым взглядом капитана Гидры, опустил лицо, сгорбил спину. Виновато и упрямо одновременно. – Нам не стоит этого делать. Ты же не просто идеальный воин. Ты много больше. Ты идеальный человек. Совершенный. Безупречный, - Солдат с трудом выдавливал из себя слова, хотя верил в них всем своим существом. Капитан был верхом всего, что Гидра ждала от своих бойцов. Он был человеком нового мира, намного превосходящим всех и во всём. – Я лишь бессмысленно трачу твоё время. Тебе следовало бы найти себе женщину. Самую лучшую! Любая бы пошла за тобой. Жениться на ней. И чтобы она рожала тебе детей. И вы были счастливы.  
\- Я всё ещё не очень понимаю, чем это мешало бы нашему оральному сексу? - упорно не желая принимать его серьёзный тон, легкомысленно хмыкнул Роджерс.  
\- Просто я знаю тебя. Ты не станешь изменять той, кого любишь.  
\- О! – похоже, хотя бы это утверждение, наконец-то, попало в цель. Лицо капитана стало задумчивым и каким-то почти даже возвышенным в беловатом свете луны.   
\- Посмотри на меня, - приказал он, и когда Солдат послушно поднял голову, заговорил: - Я думал, это понятно и так, но, если тебе нужно услышать это словами, я скажу. Только один раз. Капитан Америка напрямую отказал Наташе и упорно делает вид, что не понимает, чего от него хочет Шерон. Капитан Гидра знает, что Рамлоу будет счастлив дать мне в любой позе, в любом месте и при любом количестве свидетелей. Мне нравятся Рамлоу, Наташа и Шерон, и ещё довольно много разных людей, которые тоже не отказали бы мне, если бы я захотел переспать с ними. Но весь вопрос в том, что я их не хочу. Я хочу только тебя.   
\- Почему? – сквозь собравшийся в горле ком прохрипел Солдат.  
\- Потому что так всегда должно было быть, - Стив небрежно пожал плечами. – Потому что, так всегда было суждено, чтобы мы были вместе. Спиной к спине. Вдвоём против всех. Ну, как-то так. Ты сам должен это знать, - Стив снова улыбнулся. – И мне кажется, этот глупый разговор про то, что надо женить меня, раз уж я стал такой бычара-производитель, у нас уже был.  
\- И? – Зимний не помнил.  
\- И я велел тебе закрыть эту тему. И больше её не поднимать.  
Солдат нахмурился. Не хотелось думать о том, что он ослушался прямого приказа.  
\- Эй, не напрягайся, - Стив снова улыбнулся ему. – Если отбросить махровый пафос, я просто знаю, что ни на кого кроме тебя у меня не встанет.  
\- А Пегги? – неожиданно зло спросил Солдат. Это имя ничего ему не говорило, кроме того, что само подвернулось на язык, обдав волной бессильной и стыдной зависти.  
\- Да ты ревнуешь? – рассмеялся Стив, и Солдат снова опустил голову и набычился. – Не надо. Мне сказали, что до моего коронного пике на Валькирии у нас с ней вроде как наклёвывался роман. Я ходил к ней в больницу. С цветами. Всё, как положено. Меня предупредили, что она может не вспомнить меня. Но факт в том, что не вспомнил её я.  
Зимний шумно выдохнул, то и дело бросая быстрые несмелые взгляды на Роджерса.  
\- Тебя я, правда, тоже сначала не узнал, - честно признал тот. – Но теперь я абсолютно уверен, что ты был в моей жизни всегда. Просто был. По умолчанию. И так и будет. Всегда.  
Солдат почувствовал, что у него кровь прилила почему-то к ушам, и странно защемило в груди.  
\- Иди сюда, - приказал Стив, снова откидываясь на спину, и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой.  
Подчинится такому приказу было не сложно, и Зимний молча опустился на постель возле него, затем послушно повернулся на бок, спиной к Стиву, как тот хотел. Даже не пытаясь бороться с дрожью, когда тот прижался к нему сзади всем телом.   
\- Боюсь, мой собственный опыт в данном вопросе весьма ограничен, - интимно шепнул капитан в шею и в волосы на затылке Зимнего. – Но постараюсь сделать тебе приятно как самому себе.  
Большая сильная рука легла на правую ногу Солдата и закинула её поверх собственных бёдер Роджерса, а потом без вопросов и прелюдий опустилась ему в пах, обхватила полувозбуждённый с того момента, как Стив прижался к его спине, член и уверенно заскользила по нему.  
Зимний запрокинул голову назад, зажмурил глаза и открыл рот в беззвучном стоне. Хотя, с чего он взял, что стонать нельзя? Почему нельзя? Запрещено? Кем? Капитан не запрещал ему этого. А кто в Гидре выше Капитана? От кого им прятаться? Кого им боятся?  
Он плотнее прижался к Стиву и, не сдерживаясь, застонал в голос.  
Всё было просто и без затей: жаркое тело за спиной, жаркое дыхание в шею и в ухо, вдумчивые поцелуи в плечо, одна рука, обнявшая его снизу, прижавшая к себе, и другая быстро и властно управляющаяся с его членом.  
Ему было просто хорошо. Просто, потому что приятно. И потому что – Стив.  
Ему было так хорошо, что всё тело стали сотрясать долгие томные судороги. Мышцы не желали подчиняться ему, как это бывало сразу после камеры. Может быть, он и мог бы усилием воли восстановить контроль. Но он не хотел.  
Стив выдохнул ему в шею, требовательно крепко сжал мочку уха зубами, одновременно ещё больше ускоряя движения руки, а потом мокро скользнул языком прямо в ухо.  
\- Стив, боже! – вскрикнул от неожиданности Солдат, и его вдруг прогнуло и вывернуло коротким и мощным оргазмом.   
А когда он немного пришёл в себя, то услышал и почувствовал разом, как Стив смеётся ему в спину.  
\- Ай-ай, ты так аккуратно всё проглотил перед этим, я думал, ты чистоплотный, Солдат. А ты взял и испачкал мне ещё и одеяло. И меня тоже уделал, - Стив поднял запачканную спермой ладонь к лицу Зимнего, и тот подумал, что подразумевается, что он должен теперь облизать её. Но капитан тут же убрал руку и поднёс к собственному лицу, шумно втягивая ноздрями его запах. А потом… Зимнему пришлось чуть отодвинуться и обернуться, чтобы убедиться в том, что он предположил правильно. И да, капитан Гидра с явным удовольствием слизывал белёсые потеки со своих пальцев.  
Зимний, как завороженный наблюдал за ним, потом весело фыркнул и ткнулся лбом в подушку.   
\- И что смешного? – терпеливо спросил Стив.  
\- Ты. Я. Всё, - приглушенно пробормотал Зимний и блеснул из-под спутанных волос сияющим глазом.  
\- Ладно. Рано ещё. Давай ещё поспим, - капитан Гидра зевнул и с удовольствием потянулся всем телом.  
Зимний только улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

Конец 6 главы


	7. Глава 7. Зимний Солдат и суровые механики Гидры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На полу вперемешку с пустыми пузырьками перекиси водорода и упаковками от бинтов валялись кровавые тряпки.  
> \- Что произошло? – резко спросил капитан Гидра, встревоженно оглядывая полуголого Зимнего, который, сидя с ногами на диване, пытался перебинтовать сам себя.  
> \- Подрался, - хмуро ответил тот.  
> \- Ты? На базе? С кем?  
> \- А тебе не донесли ещё? В гараже. С механиками, - неохотно признал Солдат.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе у нас парадоксальные даже для автора переходы от милоты к упоминаниям крайней жестокости. Оральный секс по взаимному согласию. Смерть второстепенного канонного персонажа.

На полу вперемешку с пустыми пузырьками перекиси водорода и упаковками от бинтов валялись кровавые тряпки.  
\- Что произошло? – резко спросил капитан Гидра, встревоженно оглядывая полуголого Зимнего, который, сидя с ногами на диване, пытался перебинтовать сам себя.  
\- Подрался, - хмуро ответил тот.  
\- Ты? На базе? С кем?  
\- А тебе не донесли ещё? В гараже. С механиками, - неохотно признал Солдат.  
Стив вопросительно окинул взглядом его синяки и кровоподтёки, и недоверчиво поднял бровь.  
\- Хочешь сказать, легенде Гидры так наваляла пара работяг?  
\- Не пара. Когда я отделал первых двоих, их приятели сбили меня М113, подмяли под гусеницы и набросились на меня с montirovkami.  
\- С чем?  
\- Стив, выучи уже, блядь, русский, - огрызнулся Солдат, не справляясь с бинтом. – Это такой ручной инструмент монтажный. Для колёс. Металлический рычаг с крюком на конце.  
\- О! Догадливые ребята, - оценил Роджерс. – Должен признать, идея с бронетранспортёром прозвучала реально круто.  
\- Ненадолго им помогло, - пробурчал Зимний и в ответ на незаданный вопрос Стива добавил: - Я никого не убил. Свои же, хоть и уроды. Их в больницу забрали.  
\- А ты?  
\- А меня теперь никто не смеет тронуть. Отпустили к тебе. Зализывать раны. Чтобы ты со мной сам разбирался, - довольно ощерился Зимний, с вызовом глянув на капитана.  
\- Я имел в виду, почему ты не пошёл в медблок?  
Солдат поёжился и заметно поник. Пробурчал себе под нос:  
\- Просто не пошёл. Не захотел. Не люблю. Кости не сломаны, само заживёт.  
Стив покачал головой, подошёл к нему и, сев рядом, принялся возиться с бинтом, широкими движениями накладывая Зимнему повязку чуть ниже рёбер.  
\- Должен признать, - покачал он головой, - наши механики приятно меня удивили. Очень смелые ребята. Знали же, кто ты такой.  
\- Ага, смелые. И крутые, - позволив себе немного расслабиться, охотно проблеснул зубами в улыбке Солдат. – Сколько тёртых бойцов со мной тягалось, но для начала сбить меня БТР ещё никто не додумался. СТРАЙК есть чему у них поучиться, - сверкнув содранными костяшками, Зимний смущённо потёр живой рукой металлические пальцы. – Не наказывай их, ладно? Пожалуйста.  
\- Они в больнице. По нашей дорогущей страховке, - фыркнул Стив. – Думаю, с них уже достаточно. Честно говоря, я бы даже демонстративно выписал им премию. По тарифу боевых отрядов. И чтобы все бойцы это знали. И могли сделать выводы.  
\- Рад, что ты это понимаешь, - потупился Зимний. – Я не хотел, чтобы у них были из-за меня неприятности.  
\- Слушай, а зачем ты вообще туда попёрся? – неожиданно задался вопросом Стив.  
\- Запчасти искал. Думал попробовать собрать себе байк, - не поднимая головы, неохотно признал Зимний. – Надо же чем-то заниматься. Скучно.  
\- А ты разве не тренируешь бойцов ударных отрядов? – удивился капитан Гидра.  
\- Я их калечу, - чуть резко, но все равно виновато признал Зимний. – У меня только девочек в Союзе выходило тренировать. Ты же знаешь, никогда я не мог обидеть девочку. – Он коротко невесело усмехнулся.  
Стив поджал губы, глядя на уныло понурившегося рядом Солдата.  
\- Слушай, а с чего ты решил сам собирать байк? Мог бы купить.  
Не поднимая головы, Солдат только коротко хмыкнул.  
\- На что?  
\- В смысле?  
\- На что купить, капитан?  
\- У тебя нет денег, - с запоздалым стыдом догадался Стив.  
\- Я – имущество Гидры. Имуществу не нужна зарплата. Имуществу нет нужды иметь собственное имущество. Все, что необходимо для поддержания его функциональности предоставляет Гидра, - серым пустым голосом произнёс Солдат и коротко усмехнулся: - Хайль Гидра? Хайль Гидра, сэр.  
\- Кто тебе это сказал? – тихо спросил Стив.  
\- Не помню, - Солдат совсем сгорбился, пряча опущенное лицо за волосами. – Возможно, Пирс. Я слышал слова по-английски, а не по-русски, так что скорее всего он. В здешней Гидре со мной особо больше никто бесед не проводил.  
\- Пирс, - с тихой ненавистью прошипел капитан Гидра, сжимая левую руку в кулак, но в то же время ладонью правой мягко погладил Зимнего по широкой спине. – Кстати, я вдруг подумал, ты так ни разу и не поинтересовался, что с ним стало, где он теперь?  
Солдат вскинулся буквально всем телом, будто вставшая на дыбы лошадь, посмотрел на Стива таким диким взглядом, что надо было очень хорошо знать его, чтобы разглядеть в его угрожающей позе, в злых, до точки сжавшихся зрачках – откровенный испуг:  
\- Он не мёртв?  
\- Поверь мне, родной, он сожалеет об этом каждый миг своей жалкой жизни, - капитан Гидра мягко и ласково улыбнулся и, подняв железную руку к своему лицу, быстро утешительно поцеловал костяшки искусственных пальцев. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я мог оставить ему хоть один шанс вернуть себе хоть что-то из того, что он так долго считал своим?  
Солдат молча пытливо наблюдал за его лицом. Вопросов не задавал, но с напряженной жадностью ждал ответов.  
Капитан Гидра повернул бионическую руку ладонью кверху и принялся медленно водить по ней указательным пальцем:  
\- По большому счету, я покончил с ним в тот же день, когда впервые снова поговорил с тобой. Я встретился с ним наедине, сразу же оглушил, вкатил в вену, что надо, отрезал язык и обе руки, выбил зубы, а потом умыл кислотой в достаточном количестве, чтобы его нельзя было опознать. Конечно, была определённая вероятность, что он загнётся, но я передал его в надёжные руки. Много обезболивающих, переливания крови и тщательный уход сохранили ему жизнь во имя торжества справедливости, - противореча своим словам, капитан Гидра игриво улыбнулся и изогнул брови.  
Зимний Солдат без всякого выражения на лице ждал, что он скажет дальше, как если бы ожидание было единственной эмоцией во всем его теле.  
\- По факту, я продал его в одну из тех лабораторий, которые больше не проводят испытания косметики на животных. Жутенькое местечко. Ну, сам понимаешь, им же надо на ком-то проводить свои исследования, - Стива едва заметно передёрнуло от отвращения. – В целом, вполне цивилизованное учреждение. Разнообразное питание. Есть радио, телевиденье. Регулярная полномасштабная медицинская помощь, если он начинает совсем кончаться. Всё-таки годы его уже не те. Но Гидра платит достаточно, чтобы ему обеспечивали всю необходимую поддержку, прежде чем устроить ему новый раунд.  
Капитан Гидра торжествующе улыбнулся. Признаться, в первое время он очень хотел похвастаться Зимнему тем, какую расправу он придумал для Пирса, но всё ждал, чтобы тот сам спросил, а потом за другими делами об этом как-то забылось…  
\- Убей его, - вдруг не своим голосом прохрипел Зимний Солдат.  
\- Не волнуйся, он уже ничем не может угрожать тебе. Или мне. Я обо всем позаботился, - ласково улыбнулся Стив, но Зимний отчаянно вцепился обеими руками в его руки, посмотрел прямо в лицо.  
\- Не нужно. Не нужно… так. Пускай он просто умрёт. Пожалуйста, Стив.  
\- Я видел записи того, что делали с тобой. В том числе, и по его приказам, - совсем другим, очень спокойным и строгим голосом сказал капитан Гидра. – Там были даты. Я знаю, сколько всё это продолжалось. Я не могу уже добраться до Золы и остальных, но Пирс не заплатил ещё и за малую часть той боли, которую причинил тебе.  
\- Пожалуйста, - опустив глаза, без особой надежды, но с искренней мольбой повторил Солдат. – Я много лет убивал во имя интересов Гидры. Если нужно, буду убивать и дальше. И я… ненавижу Пирса. Но я не хочу, чтобы кого-то мучили из-за меня. Пожалуйста, Стиви, я прошу тебя, пусть он умрёт. Сэр, я очень прошу.  
Капитан Гидра поджал губы, задумчиво посмотрел на руки Солдата, до боли сжимающие его собственные, и медленно кивнул.  
\- Как скажешь. Не беспокойся.  
Зимний снова низко склонил голову, уходя от зрительного контакта, но рук не разжал.  
\- Пожалуйста, отпусти меня, чтобы я мог позвонить, - мягко попросил капитан Гидра и, как только Зимний подчинился, встал с дивана, прошёл несколько шагов в сторону коридора и вытащил из кармана мобильный.  
\- Привет, давно не созванивались, как вы там? - жизнерадостно произнес он в трубку и, без особого интереса выслушав обобщенный ответ, продолжил. – Не думал, что скажу это так быстро, но пора закрывать тираж. Сегодня, в самое ближайшее время. О, ты как раз там? Нет, в прямой трансляции не вижу необходимости, я же знаю, что могу вполне положиться на тебя. Да, я буду рад, если ты сделаешь это прямо сейчас, я вполне могу подождать на трубке, - расхаживая взад-вперёд, он помурлыкал мелодию, которую стояла у его собеседника в режиме ожидания. - Всё? Уже готово? Как приятно знать, что я работаю с профессионалами. Привези доказательства по возвращении. Жду.  
Убедившись, что Зимний слышал весь разговор, капитан ободряюще улыбнулся ему:  
\- Считай дело сделано. Доволен?  
Солдат только кивнул.  
\- Ну, отлично. Если не возражаешь, я отлучусь в уборную.  
И, демонстративно оставив сотовый на тумбе, Стив вышел из комнаты.  
Чтобы спустя несколько минут вбежать обратно, ещё с мокрыми руками, при звуках зловещего скрежета.  
\- Извини, - виновато выдохнул Зимний, отводя назад свой протез. – Вправлял чуть-чуть. Извини. Не ожидал, что выйдет так громко.  
Капитан Гидра со вздохом мировой скорби направился к нему и снова сел рядом:  
\- Показывай.  
Зимний послушно выпрямил руку, повернул ее так, чтобы видно было, где сзади на плече заклинивает погнутые пластины.  
\- Я всё исправлю, честное слово. Она вполне работает, только заедает немного при некоторых движениях. Просто место неудобное, - виновато признал он. – И не видно, и дотянуться сложно.  
\- Твою мать, - тихо выругался Стив. – Просто день откровений. Давай абсолютно честно: как часто твоей руке полагается тех.осмотр?  
\- Да, это просто сегодня… в драке… Серьёзно, сэр. Я вполне управляюсь с ней сам. Она исправна. Я умею за ней ухаживать. Сам. Я смазывал её не реже, чем раз в неделю, и прочищал стыки. Если чувствовал, что она начинает перегреваться, держал её в холодной воде. Сэр, я могу позаботиться о ней сам.  
\- Как. Часто. Ей. Полагался. Техосмотр?  
\- После каждой разморозки и перед каждой следующей заморозкой, сэр. А также после любого рукопашного боя, - сдавшись, признал Зимний.  
\- То есть, все это время ты не получал необходимого обслуживания?  
\- Это не… Простите, сэр. Да, сэр. Я сожалею. Мне очень стыдно.  
\- Ты идиот, - нахмурился Стив и положил правую руку Зимнему на загривок. – Это так больно?  
\- Нет, сэр. Не всегда. Чаще терпимо. Она мало что чувствует.  
\- Я распоряжусь, чтобы завтра её осмотрели и подправили. Мой врач сделает тебе болевую блокаду перед началом ремонта.  
\- Не нужно...  
\- И медосмотр. Почему механиками занимаются доктора, а ты вынужден сам себя перевязывать? Это же бред. И, пожалуйста, не спорь со мной. Это решённый вопрос.  
\- Но…  
\- Заткнись, будь так добр, - Стив коснулся небритой щеки и за подбородок поднял и повернул к себе лицо Зимнего. – И ещё. Я знаю, что тебе страшно. Я всё время буду с тобой. Я не допущу, чтобы с тобой хоть в чём-то обращались не так, как стали бы обращаться со мной самим. Чёрт, я буду сидеть рядом и держать тебя за руку столько времени, сколько будет нужно. И я хотел бы посмотреть на того, кто посмеет сказать капитану Гидре, что мы ведём себя, как девчонки.  
Зимний улыбнулся и в глазах его, пробиваясь сквозь неловкость, вину, стыд, просияла искренняя благодарность. А потом он просто без слов опустился с дивана на пол, раздвинул руками колени Стива, устроился между ними и, не давая ни слова сказать, склонился над пахом, расстёгивая ширинку.  
\- Эй, - слегка охрипшим от остро подкатившей к горлу волны удовольствия… ожидания удовольствия голосом окликнул капитан Гидра и хитро улыбнулся, когда Зимний поднял на него взгляд сияющих глаз. – Если ты собираешься так сказать мне «спасибо», то вышло как-то очень пошло.  
Зимний широко улыбнулся и прижался открытым ртом прямо к брюкам. Безошибочно находя губами, сжимая сквозь ткань, обжигая влажным теплом. И Стив сам приподнялся навстречу, шире разводя ноги, сдвигая вниз брюки и бельё. Высвободившаяся тяжко налившаяся плоть бесцеремонно ткнулась в колючий подбородок Зимнего. И тот повел головой по плавной дуге вниз, языком подхватывая головку, втягивая её себе в рот.  
Было дико, насколько у него это получалось естественно, и красиво, и… Стив застонал, откидываясь на спинку дивана от накрывшей волны пряной упоительной сладости, тягучего тёмного наслаждения. Вцепился рукой в левое плечо Зимнего, выше того места, где начиналась бионическая рука, у самой шеи. Сдавил жадно. И Солдат заурчал в ответ, не размыкая рта, решительно, настойчиво подаваясь головой вперёд-назад, сжимая губами, засасывая, теребя языком уздечку. У себя во рту.  
В проклятом мокром и скользком, и гладком, и таком пьяняще приятном…  
Сдерживая себя, капитан Гидра совсем немного качал бёдрами навстречу. Хотелось продлить всё это как можно дольше, не гнать, прочувствовать каждый нюанс ощущений: от сводящей с ума сладости, которую Солдат творил с его членом, до таких мелких деталей, как прикосновения его волос к коже внизу живота, его дыхания, всех оттенков звуков, которые он издавал, того как двигались его плечи.  
Хотелось продлить удовольствие, и в то же время хотелось взять всё и сразу, надавить на затылок, как Зимний сам показал ему в прошлый раз, и трахнуть сопротивляющееся, сжимающее, сладострастно сдавливающее спазмами горло. Левая рука сама собой легла на голову Солдату, зарылась в волосы, но, наоборот, потянула назад, отстраняя.  
\- Эй, - взяв собственный член другой рукой, капитан Гидра, ласкаясь, обвел им контур приоткрытого рта Зимнего, потёрся о влажные блестящие губы. – Твои руки. Не зажимай их. Если нужно, чтобы я сказал, то ты можешь касаться, где хочешь, я разрешаю.  
\- Касаться тебя? – сладостно задевая губами чувствительную крайнюю плоть спросил Зимний. Веки у него были припущены, он смотрел словно пьяный.  
\- Меня, себя, чего ты захочешь, - совсем низким, грудным от поднявшегося возбуждения голосом, ответил капитан Гидра. – Я хочу, чтобы нам обоим было хорошо, ты, тупица.  
\- Мммм… - задумчиво протянул Солдат и, обхватив лязгнувшей железной рукой правое бедро Стива, буквально нырнул вперёд, единым беспощадным движением сглатывая член Роджерса на всю длину сразу глубоко в горло. Капитан Гидра выгнулся под ним, резко выдохнув от оглушительного удовольствия, замер, чувствуя спазмы сопротивляющегося тела, но уже в следующий миг начал трахать горячий рот, размашисто, жадно, быстро, не щадя, не делая скидок, не нежничая больше. И сквозь затуманившую взгляд пелену, Стив видел, как движется живое плечо Солдата, выдавая, что он гладит самого себя между ног.  
От удовольствия, от радости, переполнявшей все клетки его большого тела Стив засмеялся в голос и неожиданно кончил. И смеялся ещё и ещё, не в силах остановится, чувствуя, как немного отстранившийся Зимний, собирает его семя языком, лижет, гладит, сосёт, трётся лицом. А потом, еле слышно заскулив, Солдат просто уткнулся лбом ему в живот, вздрогнул раз, другой, третий, выдохнул жарко, щекоча кожу ресницами, в последний раз напрягся всем телом и вдруг обмяк.  
Долгое время они сидели так: один – раскинувшись на диване, другой – обмякнув на полу между его ног, положив голову ему на живот. Возможно, сидели бы и ещё дольше, но тут завибрировал и затрубил оставленный на тумбе телефон Стива.  
\- Не буду брать. Меня нет. Я занят! – вслух сообщил своё мнение по этому поводу капитан Гидра.  
\- Ты радуйся, что он только сейчас зазвонил, а то я тебе член мог откусить со страху, сопляк, - тихо засмеялся Солдат.  
\- Перестань, я тебе всё равно не верю, - капитан Гидра наклонился и на удивление легко сгрёб Зимнего обеими руками, подтаскивая его к себе, отчасти усаживая его себе на колени, отчасти просто наваливая на себя сверху. Подул ему на волосы. – Я знаю, Зимний Солдат никогда и ничего не боится. Зимний Солдат всегда доводит миссию до конца. Для Зимнего Солдата не существует никаких препятствий.  
Он произнёс это так торжественно и восхищенно, что Зимний почувствовал, как неудержимо краснеет, хотя, возможно, капитан и говорил с насмешкой.  
\- Послушай, я тут подумал. К вопросу о том, что у тебя нет финансов. Я в ближайшее время разберусь с этой проблемой, а пока я тебе оставлю свою кредитную карту. Можешь покупать с нее что захочешь. Мотоцикл, машину, хоть яхту – денег там хватит. Что захочешь. Чего тебе хочется?  
Лежащий у него на плече Зимний слегка ошарашенно скосил на безупречное лицо левый глаз:  
\- Мммм… Наверно, свою собственную одежду.  
Стив удивлённо приподнял брови… и застонал, вдруг поняв, что Солдат носит, пока не снашивает до дыр его, капитана Гидры, домашнюю одежду вовсе не в знак нежной привязанности к своему кумиру, а просто потому, что у него не было никакой другой.  
\- Ещё телефон, пожалуй, - Солдат задумался. – Запчасти, которые я искал. Инструмент. Ммм… Аккордеон.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты знаешь, что это такое. Музыкальный инструмент.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Мне нравится на нём играть. Я умею. Давно, ещё в Союзе, научился. Ты просто не слышал, как я играю, вот и не знаешь. «Смуглянку», «Erster Tanz», «Donauewellen», «Прощание славянки». Все плакали, когда я играл. Тебе бы тоже, наверняка, понравилось, если бы послушал, как я играю. Мне иногда хочется, - Солдат повёл плечом, шевельнувшись всем телом, напрягая широкую грудь, спину.  
\- Ну, хорошо. Говорю же, покупай, что захочешь. Ты мне не обязан объяснять. Пароль карты 17.9.1. Не ошибёшься. Сам знаешь откуда цифры.  
Зимний вздохнул, спрятал лицо, потом хмыкнул:  
\- Не уверен, что мне приятно, но в какой-то мере я тронут, - живой рукой он рассеянно погладил Стива по боку.  
\- Словом, бери карту и не стесняйся. Считай это твои деньги, тупица.  
– Знаешь, если это твой способ сказать "спасибо" за минет, то вот это уж точно вышло очень пошло.  
\- Пошёл ты, - беззлобно хмыкнул под ним капитан Гидра, принимаясь целовать его лоб и висок.  
Но тут снова зазвонил притихший было телефон.  
\- Иди. Видать, где-то очень нужен капитан Гидра, - пробурчал Зимний, слезая и выпуская Стива.  
Тот неохотно поднялся, заправился и зашагал к телефону.  
\- Угу, угу, да, скоро приеду, - кратко ответил он в трубку и, повернувшись к Зимнему, бросил: - Одевайся, едешь со мной. Альфа СТРАЙК в беде. 

Конец 7 главы


	8. Глава 8. Капитан Гидра, Зимний Солдат и свежее жаркое

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе плохие вещи произойдут с Гидрахазбандс (я очень сожалею), но, обещаю, что уже в следующей главе будет много рейтинга и обнимашек для главных героев. Практически целая глава секса. Потерпите немного.

В ночи ангары пылали, казалось, прямо до небес. Чёрный дым поднимался в чёрное небо, застилая далёкие звёзды и луну.  
И, конечно, хотелось бы свалить всё на плохую организацию спасательных операций Щ.И.Т.а, на спешку в предварительном планировании и непроверенные разведданные, но по факту Гидра тоже мало что смогла и успела сделать для своих бойцов, совершенно по-дурацки попавших в задницу на, казалось бы, заурядной антитеррористической миссии своего основного работодателя.   
В итоге из восемнадцати человек десять были убиты, а ещё восемь оказались в заложниках. И не где-нибудь вблизи нефтяных жил Ирака, а на родной американской земле. И хотя всё вполне можно было бы решить, банально потянув время, Щ.И.Т. выбрал тактику устрашения террористов, в результате чего те тупо обложили стены ангара, где укрывались вместе с ранеными заложниками, боеприпасами и подорвали их.  
Пожарные команды бесполезно пытались сбить пламя мощными струями воды.   
Бойцы Щ.И.Т.а стояли в стороне и молча наблюдали за пожарищем. Ничего уже поделать было нельзя.  
Пламя гудело и ревело, озлобленно вылизывая бетонные стены и стальные перекрытия.  
И когда среди этого чёртова ада показался с ног до головы объятый пламенем силуэт, сначала трудно было поверить глазам, что сквозь огонь движется живой человек. Шагает, почти бежит, сам пылая при этом, словно факел, и тащит на себе ещё одного.  
Наконец, выбравшись из пламени, он передал на километр воняющего подгоревшим мясом командира Рамлоу в руки всё же сообразившим и метнувшимся к нему медикам. Кто-то уже сбивал пламя с его собственной пылающей защитной куртки с капюшоном. Но Брок, каким-то чудом так и не потерявший сознания, зло вцепился ему в руку дымящимися обугленными пальцами:  
\- Джек... там, - хрипло рвано выдавил он, глядя на Солдата с такой яростной ненавистью, с такой мольбой, что тот только кратко кивнул.  
\- Понял, - хрипло прозвучало из-под глухой чёрной маски, и Зимний бросился обратно в огонь.  
Его окликали, пытаясь удержать, но всё было бесполезно. Он лишь поймал брошенную ему кем-то пожарную каску и прямо на бегу, легко и ловко закрепил её на голове.  
Когда вернувшийся после безуспешной попытки войти в горящее здание с другой стороны, капитан Америка услышал об этом, он без разговоров, сам не слушая никого, ломанулся прямиком в пекло вслед за своим бойцом.  
Обратно они выбрались уже вдвоём, оба пылая и дымясь, поддерживая друг друга и друг на друга опираясь, и бросились на землю, давая засыпать себя песком, чтобы сбить огонь.   
В госпиталь их увезли следом за машиной, в которой забрали Рамлоу.  
Больше никого спасти не удалось.  
Тело Роллинза впоследствии нашли под завалами и смогли опознать по уцелевшим жетонам Рамлоу на шее.  
В госпитале Щ.И.Т.а, в элитном крыле, где на деньги Щ.И.Т.а медики Гидры оказывали высококлассную помощь бойцам Гидры, Рамлоу накачивали обезболивающими до опасного для жизни пациента состояния, а он всё никак не терял сознания, и только нечленораздельно выл в голос. Протяжно и бесконечно, как животное. Выл от боли, оказавшейся намного страшней всех его ожогов, хотя, казалось бы, это было невозможно.  
Довольно серьёзные ожоги капитана Америки затянулись за пару суток. В холле больницы его встречали многочисленные фанаты из рекрутов Щ.И.Т.а. Журналистов на выписку не допустили: легендарный капитан Америка без бровей и ресниц, с совсем коротким ежиком, едва проклюнувшимся на месте обгоревших волос, напоминал скорее Дарт Вейдера без шлема, чем гордость нации, и совершенно никуда не годился в рекламных целях. И всё же принимая поздравления и слушая восторженные хвалы молодёжи, капитан лишь широко и обезоруживающе улыбнулся на вопрос о неопознанном человеке, которого он бросился спасать из ангара:  
\- Это был мой солдат. Просто солдат. Самый обычный и самый лучший. Я не могу назвать вам его имя, но, знаю: он не обидится, если я назову его своим другом.  
В это время самый обычный и самый лучший солдат находился на жесточайшем карантине, чтобы не попасться на глаза никому из тех, кому не следовало его видеть. Он восстанавливался намного медленнее, чем капитан, или просто куда серьёзнее пострадал, сначала вытаскивая Рамлоу, а потом разыскивая в пылающем ангаре Роллинза.   
А спустя ещё четыре недели всё тот же самый обычный и самый лучший солдат бесполезно напивался вместе с отпущенным из больницы в жилой корпус Броком, поминая его заместителя, любовника и друга.   
Рамлоу, ещё едва способный самостоятельно передвигаться и обслуживать себя, обезображенный вспученными рубцами на лице, руках да, наверно, и вообще на всём теле, глушил стакан за стаканом и то бурно начинал что-то рассказывать, вдруг сбиваясь и надолго замолкая, уходя в себя, то рычал, хватал Зимнего за грудки, обвиняя его в том, что надо было сразу вытаскивать не его, а Джека, шипел и угрожал, то начинал плакать, беспомощно и жалко, уронив голову на руки.  
Его обезболивающие нельзя было совмещать с алкоголем, и после ожесточённого спора с врачом при выписке, Брок коротко и зло подписал отказ от лекарств.   
Хотя крепкое виски явно не глушило ни душевной, ни физической боли.  
Зимний сидел рядом, пил, слушал и молчал. Его собственные тяжёлые безобразные ожоги, тоже так ещё и не успели сойти до конца.  
Когда пришёл сухой и суровый пожилой азиат - ночная сиделка Рамлоу, Солдат сам оттащил и уложил Брока на кровать. Помочь здесь было больше нечем.   
Жетоны Роллинза, которые сняли с Рамлоу в госпитале (буквально выковыряв их из смердящего жареного мяса), лежали в верхнем ящике его прикроватной тумбочки.  
*~*~*  
\- Как он? - спросил капитан Гидра, когда Зимний тихо скользнул в свою кровать под одеяло. По не озвученному вслух решению капитана спали они пока порознь. Как надеялся Солдат, выжидая, чтобы окончательно зажили ожоги.   
\- Хреново, - просто ответил он. - Совсем хреново.  
\- Жалко терять такой кадр.  
\- Ну, дело сейчас не в том, что он теперь у нас будет командир Головешка. Рамлоу никогда не боялся боли. Просто, когда потеряешь... своего человека, это не передать, как тяжело, - под одеялом Зимний зябко обнял себя обеими руками. - Непонятно, зачем вообще дальше жить. Зачем? Зачем вообще - одному?  
\- Я знаю, - тихо ответил капитан Гидра. - Знаю, потому что уверен, что когда-то один раз хоронил тебя.  
\- Взаимно, сопляк, - прохрипел Зимний, в темноте крепко зажмурив глаза.  
Они помолчали.  
\- А Брок сказал, что я никогда его не пойму. Такой смешной. Потому что, мол, они с Джеком не просто ебались, как мы, а СПАЛИ ВМЕСТЕ. Он это так серьёзно сказал, книга откровений, твою мать. Так и сказал: "Я доверял ему так, что мог спать рядом с ним. А он - рядом со мной. Но куда тебе такое понять с вашим цирком зловещих извращений капитана Гидры".  
Роджерс негромко, невесело засмеялся.  
\- Сам знаю, что не время так говорить, но сейчас я даже рад, что не трахнул его. Боюсь, Брок был бы сильно во мне разочарован.  
\- Перестань, - отмахнулся Зимний и вздохнул. - Жалко его… И Роллинза тоже.  
Капитан Гидра молча ждал продолжения.  
\- Не спорю, они оба были мудаки и стоили друг друга. Но Джек был как скала. Ты и сам, наверно, заметил?  
\- Он был скрытный.  
\- Он был одним из очень немногих, кто ни разу не ударил меня, когда я не мог ответить. Не многие упускали такую возможность. Но у него была своя мораль и свои принципы. Очень твёрдые. Не хочу думать, во что превратится Брок без него. И это не считая того, что он теперь ещё и уродлив, как чёрт. И к тому же получит отставку. Пиздец история. Конечно, мне его жаль.  
Они помолчали. В комнате всё ещё пахло лекарствами, хотя оба уже перестали обрабатывать положенными мазями розовеющие следы ожогов.  
\- Эй, послушай, я давно собирался тебе сказать, - в тишине произнёс Стив, и Зимний напрягся всем телом, по одному его тону угадав, что новости будут неприятные. - Я решил съехать отсюда. По факту мои дела в Вашингтоне давно закончены. В ближайшем будущем буду заниматься новой командой Мстителей. На новой базе рядом с Нью-Йорком. Жильё планирую тоже найти поблизости.  
\- Удачи, - бесцветно выдохнул Солдат, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Почему-то не в силах сейчас видеть Роджерса. - Рад за тебя. Поздравляю. И... спасибо за всё. Правда. Спасибо. - Он говорил спокойно, серьёзно, на удивление без тени обиды в голосе. Но с уважением и благодарностью. Это были прекрасные три с лишним года. Пожалуй, лучшие в его жизни. Он был благодарен капитану за них. - Разрешишь мне ещё пожить здесь после твоего отъезда, пока подготовят оборудование для криостаза, или мне нужно будет сразу вернутся в свою камеру?  
\- Идиот, дурак! - на мгновение застывший было от растерянности капитан Гидра резко сел, гневно ударил рукой по одеялу. - Я не рассматривал вариант, при котором ты не едешь со мной, понял? Просто не хотел признавать, что всё решил за тебя. Даже не спросил.  
\- Спроси сейчас, - всё ещё ощущая нутром опасно близко подкравшийся к нему обжигающий холод заморозки, не смея поднять взгляд и посмотреть капитану в глаза, прохрипел Зимний.  
\- Ты поедешь со мной, Солдат?  
\- Куда угодно, сэр. С радостью, сэр.   
До самого конца, сэр.  
\- Спасибо, Солдат, - прошептал Стив и коротко отсалютовал ему в темноте со своей кровати. – Спасибо, тупица.

Конец 8 главы


	9. Глава 9. Капитан Гидра и Зимний Солдат в гнезде разврата

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Эй? Что такое? – мягко спросил Стив, видя, что Зимний отводит глаза, нерешительно облизывает губы.   
> Тот быстро глянул на него, потом совсем закрыл глаза, сглотнул и произнёс:  
> \- Помнишь, ты сказал, что если я... Что мне нужно будет просто попросить тебя. Ну, в общем, я прошу...  
> \- О! – очень сдержанно ответил капитан Гидра, не позволяя разом нахлынувшей, накатившей в момент понимания сладкой жадности подчинить себе его. – Ты об этом? – и он положил левую руку на лицо Солдата, уверенно и властно погладив его приоткрытые губы большим пальцем. – Пойдём наверх."
> 
> Ну, возможно, "гнездо разврата" - это и преувеличение, но глава будет именно об этом.  
> Полноценное графическое описание однополого секса. По согласию и по любви.

Весь путь из Вашингтона до штата Нью-Джерси они проделали на мотоциклах. В своё удовольствие гнали по трассам, совсем немного состязаясь друг с другом, но больше наслаждаясь свободой и скоростью.  
Жадно жрали в придорожных закусочных вредную калорийную еду, а потом снова гнали.  
Съехав с шоссе, неслись мимо частных владений, мимо лесистых рощ, где на дорогу выпрыгивали недалёкие жирные олени, вдоль реки Делавер, неторопливо катившей свои сонные воды.  
Дом, который снял для них Стив, располагался в стороне от дороги, на склоне заросшего лесом холма. У него была классическая треугольная крыша, одна длинная комната в мансарде и просторный первый этаж с окнами от пола до потолка. Практически нигде не было никакой мебели, назначение помещений скорее угадывалось по их местоположению.  
Побросав у входной двери свои сумки, они шагали по деревянному полу и осматривались.  
Впрочем, капитан Гидра, уже видевший всё это хотя бы на фотографиях, больше наблюдал за реакциями Солдата, нетерпеливо ожидая от него одобрения. Тот же сначала деловито изучил планировку, постучал костяшками живой руки по деревянным ступеням лестницы с нижней стороны, прислушиваясь к звуку. Щепетильно проверил, есть ли электричество, работает ли кондиционер. Вычислил техническую комнатку за санузлом на первом этаже и включил насос, подающий воду из подземной скважины. А когда они оба вымыли руки и умылись с дороги, наконец, озвучил своё заключение:  
\- Довольно пафосно. Обойдётся в копеечку, сопляк.  
\- Не бери в голову, тупица, - фыркнул Стив. Дом был снят на одно из подставных имен, которыми пользовался Пирс для создания секретных счетов. Неизвестно существовал ли такой человек в действительности и что с ним стало, или же он был просто выдуман Госсекретарем для своих делишек, но в век сделок по интернету и электронных транзакций капитану Гидре не составило труда оформить сделку от его лица и оплатить аренду с его карты.  
\- Пойдём лучше, ещё что покажу, - позвал он Зимнего и провёл его на низкую террасу, где располагался закрытый бассейн правильной прямоугольной формы. Действительно большой. С классическим скосом в глубину, особенно заметным от того, что в нём не было воды. Между деревянными стропилами в покатой крыше террасы были устроены огромные окна. Выходящая на холм стена тоже была целиком стеклянной. Вокруг было зелено, светло и легко дышалось.  
\- Я подумал, что тебя это порадует. Ты же любишь плавать, - обернулся Стив к остановившемуся у порога Зимнему.  
\- Люблю, - рассеянно повторил тот.  
\- А на базе не было бассейна. Я как-то об этом совсем забыл, а когда подбирал дом, вдруг вспомнил, - признал Стив. - После этого я смотрел, чтобы обязательно был с бассейном. Ты не представляешь, сейчас их делают таких странных форм, просто дико. Я чуть было не соблазнился на вариант с опоясывающим бассейном.  
\- Стив, опоясывающий бывает только лишай, - вдруг легко улыбнулся Зимний, и Стив понял, что до сих пор он был совершенно растерян. А потом Зимний просто шагнул к нему ближе, толкнул плечом и глядя в лицо сказал: - Но приятно знать, что ты думаешь обо мне.  
\- Это не трудно, мистер самое ценное имущество Гидры, - сглотнул капитан Гидра, и Солдат легкомысленно улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
\- Что ж, думаю, для двоих места здесь хватит, - благосклонно подытожил он, направляясь обратно в основное помещение. – Но тебе придётся ещё дополнительно потратиться. Инструмент, самоучители по столярному делу. Доски. Много досок. Много хороших досок.  
\- Ты собираешься сам делать мебель?  
\- Угу. При входе будет большой шкаф для верхней одежды. Вдоль глухой стены – стеллаж. И ещё один стеллаж, чтобы разграничить столовую и гостиную.  
\- А надо? – поморщился ГидраСтив. – Мне нравится, что здесь столько места.  
Солдат нахмурился.  
\- Большой обеденный стол, - продолжил он.  
\- Я думал ограничиться барной стойкой, - возразил Стив, и теперь уже они оба недовольно уставились друг на друга.  
\- Барная стойка? Мы что, снобы? Или ты тут планируешь салун? Я сделаю нормальный стол и нормальный кухонный угол, - бескомпромиссно заявил Зимний, скрещивая руки на груди. – Можно подумать, ты что-то в этом понимаешь.  
\- А, можно подумать, ты понимаешь, - не позволяя разозлить себя, медово улыбнулся Роджерс. – Ты вроде только что упоминал, что тебе нужен самоучитель? Ну, тогда я не возражаю, начни с чего попроще, сделай нам для начала хоть табуретки.  
\- И сделаю, - набычился Зимний.  
\- И сделай, - ГидраСтив насмешливо выгнул бровь, почти неосознанно начиная кружить вокруг замершего Солдата, постепенно сужая круги. – Если с первого раза смастеришь такую, что я не смогу разломать её, не пользуясь руками, можешь ставить поперёк зала свой дебильный стеллаж.  
\- Сэр, для Зимнего Солдата не существует невыполнимых задач, сэр, - с намеренно преувеличенной исполнительностью отчеканил Зимний.  
\- А если сделаешь два таких табурета, я поверю, что такой криворукий тупица, как ты, справится и с кроватью, - подаваясь ещё ближе, совсем близко, сладко шепнул Стив ему в волосы у виска.  
Последовавшая за этим подсечка почти застала его врасплох, но скорость реакции позволила ему уклониться и избежать падения. Засмеявшись от удовольствия, капитан Гидра в полную силу атаковал в ответ, и теперь уже Солдату пришлось уклонятся и уходить от его ударов. Но широкая кривая улыбка на его лице говорила о том, что он принимает игру. Когда он контратаковал, то тоже не сдерживался ни в чем. И хорошо, что в доме не было ещё мебели, потому что они метались и летали прыжками от стены до стены, отталкивались от этих стен и швыряли друг друга на них, весело и упоённо, впрочем, оба старательно избегая окон.  
В итоге, чуть меньше десяти минут бросков, ударов, атак и контратак, захватов и не совсем боевых, скорей уличных приёмов борьбы, и они, сцепившись, сплетясь ногами и выкручивая друг другу руки, принялись кататься по полу, жарко дыша друг другу в лицо.  
И глаза у Зимнего были чистые, ясные и довольные, как если бы он заранее был уверен, что не важно, кто победит в их дурашливой схватке, Роджерс все равно разрешит ему обставить дом так, как он захочет.  
Капитан и сам это понимал, но уступать ещё и в драке был не намерен. Он всей силой мышц спины, бёдер и плеч раз за разом сбрасывал с себя Зимнего и сам подминал его собой, но тот боролся так же упорно и самозабвенно, не гнушаясь давить железной рукой, как чертовым домкратом. Миг и его тёмные волосы уже хлестали Роджерса по щеке, когда он оказывался сверху, жаркое сильное тело прижималось по всей длине… Они оба тяжко дышали и совсем рядом, совсем близко бродило тугое душное возбуждение.  
Сначала они упали с невысокого, в полметра пандуса, отделявшего более низкую террасу от основного дома, но слишком увлечённые не обратили на это внимание, всё также неотрывно глядя друг другу в глаза и продолжая бороться в тесном сплетении конечностей.  
Они уже ничего не замечали вокруг.  
И через пару мгновений пол окончательно ушел из-под них, и капитан Гидра и Зимний Солдат грохнулись на дно в самой глубокой части бассейна. Причем, уже в падении Зимний, в одну секунду повернул их так, чтобы весь удар пришёлся на его стальное плечо. Он коротко, едва слышно охнул. И Стив тут же отстранился, отпуская его.  
Сразу было видно, что падать так не слишком приятно, так что Стив прикусил язык, запретив себе комментировать по поводу кошки, которая приземляется на лапы. К тому же и без слов было ясно, что Солдат смягчил удар для Роджерса, не обращая внимания на собственный дискомфорт.  
\- Не… неплохо размялись, - вместо этого выдохнул капитан, садясь на задницу на выложенное однотонной светлой плиткой дно бассейна. Посмотрел на потолок. Снаружи тихо темнело.  
Солдат сначала сел напротив, покрутил рукой, разминая плечо. Потом молча опустился на спину, устраиваясь затылком на коленях Роджерса.  
\- Я рад, что тебе понравился дом, - зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, сказал Стив. – Я рад, что ты хочешь сам сделать мебель, чтобы обставить его.  
\- Даже несмотря на то, что у меня руки из задницы? – улыбнулся Зимний. А потом взгляд его вдруг посерьёзнел, мягкий рот приоткрылся, но он ничего не сказал, только в линии челюсти, в изгибе бровей вдруг проступила отчетливая беспомощность, такая непривычная, благополучно подзабытая, и снова открывшаяся для капитана.  
\- Эй? Что такое? – мягко спросил Стив, видя, что Зимний отводит глаза, нерешительно облизывает губы.  
Тот быстро глянул на него, потом совсем закрыл глаза, сглотнул и произнёс:  
\- Помнишь, ты сказал, что если я... Что мне нужно будет просто попросить тебя. Ну, в общем, я прошу...  
\- О! – очень сдержанно ответил капитан Гидра, не позволяя разом нахлынувшей, накатившей в момент понимания сладкой жадности подчинить себе его. – Ты об этом? – и он положил левую руку на лицо Солдата, уверенно и властно погладив его приоткрытые губы большим пальцем. – Пойдём наверх.  
\- Нет. Давай прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, - почти взмолился Солдат, теснее прижимаясь к Стиву, обнимая его обеими руками за талию. - Я хочу тебя. Я готов. Я согласен. Бери меня.  
\- Хорошо, раздевайся, - Роджерс погладил его по щеке и, как только Солдат сел и стал поспешно стягивать с себя одежду, поднялся на ноги. - Подожди минуту, я быстро.  
\- Нет, не уходи, - успевший только стащить через голову толстовку Зимний почти испуганно вцепился ему в ногу стальными пальцами, явно не замечая того, что излишне крепко сдавил. - Пожалуйста, Стив.  
\- Я только принесу смазку, - капитан наклонился и поцеловал его в макушку.  
\- Не нужно ничего! Бери так, всё нормально, - Солдат с мольбой поднял на него глаза.  
\- Отпусти мою ногу, - строго сказал ему Роджерс, но потом, чуть смягчившись, погладил Зимнего по волосам. - Не бойся. Я верю, что твоя решимость никуда не исчезнет, пока я не вернусь. Верь и ты мне.  
Солдат подался на ласку, подставляя голову, закрыл глаза, коротко кивнул и убрал руку.  
\- Вот моя детка, - Роджерс ещё раз одобрительно погладил его и, ухватившись обеими руками за бортик бассейна у себя над головой, легко подтянулся и выбрался наружу. Смотаться к входным дверям, где они оставили сумки, найти в своей приобретённый заранее длинный тюбик любриканта, сунуть его в карман и вернуться обратно действительно было минутным делом. Походя капитан коснулся диммера на стене, включив приглушенное освещение, а когда спрыгнул обратно на дно бассейна, Зимний уже ждал его полностью голый, сидя на пятках. Смотрел одновременно со страхом и упрямой решимостью.  
\- Тебе правда не стоило, - мрачно произнёс он хриплым, вибрирующим от напряжения голосом, и криво улыбнулся. - Сам знаешь, мне не впервой.  
Несмотря ни на что, он был возбужден. И это было красиво.  
Стив подошёл к нему вплотную и сам скользнул на колени напротив Зимнего, обнял его обеими руками, прижал к себе.  
\- Я уже согласился сделать это здесь, если тебе так сильно понравился наш бассейн, но дальше тебе придется слушаться меня и подчиняться мне, потому что все остальные решения принимать буду я. Ты меня понял?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Тогда подержи смазку, я тоже разденусь.  
Солдат послушно взял тюбик и, наблюдая за тем, как Стив спокойно и обстоятельно раздевается, тихо сказал:  
\- И как ты додумался купить это?  
\- Ну, я предвидел, что тебе понравится дом, и мы решим это отметить. Ну, или, наоборот, дом тебе так не понравится, что мы подерёмся, и кто-нибудь кого-нибудь трахнет, - Стив легкомысленно пожал обнажёнными уже плечами. - Так или иначе, я решил, что имеет смысл подготовиться заранее.  
Солдат чуть побледнел от его слов и разом заметно поник, явно припомнив, как это было в их первый раз.  
\- Эй, - Стив уже полностью раздетый, поднял его лицо за подбородок. - Не думай об этом.  
Он плавно стёк на колени, за подбородок потянул к себе лицо Зимнего и начал мягко и вдумчиво целовать его послушный рот, пока тот не расслабился окончательно, не обмяк у него в руках.  
\- Как ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал? - все ещё контролируя себя, терпеливо спросил ГидраСтив, на миг отпустив его, заглядывая в глаза.  
Зимний коротко неловко хихикнул:  
\- В задницу, Стив. Ты вроде бы сам догадался. Есть ещё варианты?  
\- Тупица, я имел в виду, в какой позе? Как тебе нравится?  
\- Не важно, - быстро ответил Солдат, но потом выдохнул, поднял взгляд. - Мне никак это не нравится, если не с тобой. Поэтому... я просто хочу видеть твоё лицо. Так можно?  
\- Конечно. Все, что захочешь. Говори мне, - Стив надавил, укладывая Солдата на спину, осыпая быстрыми мокрыми поцелуями его шею и плечи. Солдат выдохнул, прижимаясь к Роджерсу всем телом, кожа к коже, живот к животу, член к члену, и расслабился, легко и без понукания раздвигая ноги.  
\- Тише, тише, не торопись, - Роджерс выпрямился над ним, слегка теряясь от внезапной открытости Зимнего. От так щедро предложенного доверия, о котором Стив сам просил его.  
Солдат лежал перед ним, ждал и смотрел. Отдавал себя.  
Капитан Гидра сглотнул, его буквально трясло от уже с трудом контролируемого возбуждения, от предвкушения, от желания прикасаться, от растерянности, потому что он не очень понимал, с чего начать. Прижал обе ладони к бокам, ощущая под кожей сильные мышцы, развёл пальцы и скользнул ими под спину, оглаживая кожу, повёл вниз, большими пальцами до тазовых косточек. Замер.  
\- Не бойся. Всё будет хорошо, - вдруг сказал Зимний и ласково коснулся его лица. - Я твой. Я люблю тебя. Всё будет, как надо. Не волнуйся. Отпусти себя, - он улыбнулся разом губами, глазами, щеками, бровями - всем собой. – И, да, я помню, мои руки свободны. Я могу прикасаться, как хочу. И если что-то будет не так, я тебе скажу. И если после этого, ты не перестанешь, я буду с тобой бороться. Я могу себя защитить. Ты же знаешь, - он снова погладил Стива по щеке самыми кончиками пальцев живой руки. – Не волнуйся. Отпусти себя. Всё в порядке.  
\- Хорошо. Только если что, бей сразу в лицо. В глаза. И со всей силы. Обещай мне. Обещаешь?  
\- Обещаю, Стив. Ну же, давай.  
Роджерс только кивнул и, бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону, подтянул свою сложенную куртку, наклонился, чтобы подложить её под голову Зимнему.  
\- Лучше не под голову, - улыбнулся тот. - Давай я сам.  
Он приподнялся, устраиваясь на куртке копчиком. Капитан Гидра, тяжело дыша, наблюдал за тем, как мягко, уверенно, плавно двигаются его руки, бёдра, поджимаются мышцы живота.  
Он не понял, в какой момент ему все-таки сорвало крышу.  
Он набросился на Зимнего, вдавливаясь пахом в пах, зубами терзая плечи и горло, впился в губы, беспорядочно шаря руками по телу, сдавливая и сжимая, оглаживая и царапая пальцами. Солдат глухо застонал ему прямо в рот, когда Стив наощупь нашёл его правый сосок, бескомпромиссно сжал и смял его пальцами. В животе, в паху давила требовательная хищная тяжесть.  
\- Чёрт, я хотел ласкать тебя долго-долго, - прямо в губы Зимнему прошептал Стив, - но, видимо, не сейчас. Давай смазку.  
Зимний сосредоточенно кивнул и быстро поцеловал его в кончик носа, а потом вложил тюбик в руку.  
Капитан рывком заставил себя оторваться от него, сел на пятки, не глядя, чуть не силой содрал откручивающуюся крышечку и выдавил в ладонь разом почти полтюбика.  
Зимний подхватил себя под колени, подставляясь навстречу его скользким рукам. Тихо нервно засмеялся, когда пальцы нащупали чуть пульсирующий, ещё зажатый анус. Выдохнул и как-то усилием воли раскрылся, позволяя проникнуть внутрь, в своё жаркое тесное нутро.  
Роджерс, будто пьяный, смотрел, как его собственные пальцы - один, два, три - один за другим проталкиваются в тело Зимнего, скользят в тесной хватке сопротивляющихся мышц, растягивают, разминают, трахают его сильными ритмичными рывками.  
\- О, да. О, да, - еле слышно шептал Солдат, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, и его тёмные волосы мотались по полу.  
\- Почти готово, - заверил его капитан Гидра и без колебаний вдавил в поддавшийся вход и четвёртый палец.  
По телу Солдата прошла мощная судорога, но он подчинился, не говоря ни слова. Как, они оба это знали, подчинился бы, реши Стив засунуть в него всю руку.  
От этой мысли капитан едва не кончил, так и не успев войти внутрь. И скользкие пальцы второй руки на собственном члене не слишком способствовали самоконтролю. Стив выдохнул, убрал руку и вместо этого прижал к горячему скользкому отверстию головку члена.  
\- Давай же, хочу тебя, - ласково позвал Зимний, ещё больше разводя под ним ноги.  
\- Я иду, - ответил Стив и подался вперёд, будто ныряя в Зимнего всем собой, всем телом в ощущение его тела. Так чтобы локти Роджерса подхватили его под колени, чтобы ступни Зимнего оказались у него на плечах, щека прижалась к щеке, висок к виску, твёрдый сочащийся член Зимнего мокро вдавился в живот, а его собственный на всю длину, полностью, до паха разом въехал в жаркое тугое нутро.  
\- Аааааааах, - мягко простонал Зимний у самого его уха и тихо засмеялся. - И почему я ждал, что ты меньше?  
Возможно, это должно было прозвучать издёвкой, но, видимо, для них эти слова имели какое-то совсем другое значение. Большая тёплая нежность сдавила грудь капитану, он закрыл рот Зимнего своим, чтобы не упустить ни звука, и дал себе волю.  
Это было, как сладкое, всё нарастающее, неугасимое безумие. Прибой, и жажда, и тёплая засасывающая бездна. Горячая, тесная, зовущая. И поддающаяся, отвечающая, дрожащая, живая.  
Стив рычал Зимнему в рот, попеременно целуя то его лицо, то задранные кверху ступни, щиколотки, утыкался лицом в плечо, хрипел, всё набирая темп, не в силах сдерживать мощные рывки своего тела, да и не желая их сдерживать. Солдат еле слышно стонал, скулил и иногда беззвучно смеялся под ним, содрогаясь всем телом, сжимаясь, царапая обеими руками спину и плечи Роджерса.  
Он не закрывал глаз и всё смотрел Стиву в лицо совсем поплывшим, пьяным, счастливым взглядом, только чуть жмурился, когда накатывала сладость, и как рыба глотал ртом воздух.  
"Мой. Мой. Мой. Мой!" - стучал пульс в ушах Стива, и от этого хотелось с каждым разом врубаться в сильное крепкое тело под ним ещё сильнее и резче. Забить себя в него словно гвозди, впечатать себя намертво, чтобы ничем нельзя было оторвать. Слиться, слепиться в одно, поглотить его и самому раствориться в нем.  
\- Баки, - выдохнул Стив, чувствуя, что ему не хватает воздуха, что накрывает, что дальше некуда. Что вот оно!  
И он, как зверь, закричал в голос, бессмысленно и гневно, уже не в силах сдерживаться, трахая ещё грубее и резче, ещё, ещё, ещё больше. Он хотел больше. Он хотел двигаться так вечно. Вопреки невозможному!  
Оргазм прокатил вверх по хребту, выламывая спину, а потом осыпался вниз мурашками до самых ступней. Невыносимо сдавило пах и вывернуло Зимнему внутрь серией долгих, сокрушительных судорог, душным наслаждением на грани физической боли.  
Не разрывая контакта, он рухнул на Зимнего сверху, в ждущее, заботливое объятие его больших неодинаковых рук и довольно застонал, не ощущая конечностей, а только сытое, сладкое удовольствие.  
Солдат скользнул губами по его лбу, потёрся лицом о макушку.  
Это было прекрасно.  
Так прекрасно, что лишь спустя, наверное, полсотни мгновений он заметил, что ласково, успокаивающе гладящий его по спине Зимний, все ещё дышит, как загнанное животное, и нерешительно неловко двигает бёдрами, трётся о его живот каменным членом, мягко и почти мучительно скользит по нему своим горячим мокрым нутром.  
\- Прости, - прошептал Солдат, видимо, почувствовав, что он заметил. – Прости, не могу остановиться. Прикажи мне…  
\- Не дури, - фыркнул ему в плечо Стив. – Я сверхчеловек. Я уже могу продолжать.  
\- Блин, - буквально качая своего любовника на тяжко вздымающейся грудной клетке, простонал Солдат, отрывисто сжимаясь внутри. – Точно, я, блин, чувствую, какой ты там твердый.  
Стив только рассмеялся, перемещая его ноги себе на талию, давая обнять себя за бёдра, мучительно сладостно потянулся назад, выскальзывая почти полностью, а потом плавно и властно вошёл обратно.  
\- Сверхчеловек, - нежно напомнил он широко раскрытым блестящим глазам Зимнего. – Плюс годы воздержания. Посмотрим, выдержишь ли ты это.  
\- Не сомневайся, - шепнул Солдат, непроизвольно облизывая нижнюю губу, крепче сжимая его ногами, крепче сжимаясь внутри, побуждая двигаться быстрее и резче.  
Стив лишь снова подался вперёд, глубоко размашисто толкаясь ему внутрь, и одновременно впиваясь губами в рот, завладевая им, захватывая его себе. Горячий член Солдата вжимался ему около пупка, сдавленный их телами, обильно сочился ему на кожу. Это сводило с ума не меньше, чем его жадный рот и жадное горячее нутро.  
\- Давай, сильнее. Хочу сильнее. Ты самый сильный, выеби меня жёстче всех, - путано шептал Зимний между поцелуями и только жмурился и цеплялся Стиву за спину при особенно удачных карающе-беспощадных рывках. Скулил совсем тихо. Требовательно сжимался, шептал. – Хочу ещё. Ещё хочу, Стиви. Дай мне. Умоляю, выеби из меня всю душу. Да! Да! Да!!! Ещё сильнее. Не церемонься, ещё грубее. Ммммм, Стиви. Так, как ты можешь. О, хочу тебя долго!  
\- Не беспокойся, - прорычал капитан Гидра, бешено врубаясь в дрожащее тело. – Я могу делать это весь день.  
\- Стив! - Солдата тряхнуло. Его член отчаянно дёрнулся между ними. Ладони – живая и металлическая – вдруг взяли лицо Роджерса, мягко подняли его, сжимая почти пугающе нежно, Солдат смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз, будто бы пил его глазами, а потом лишь снова выдохнул: - Стив!  
И Зимнего выломало, вывернуло и распластало мучительно нескончаемой судорогой. Скрутило ноги, пятками впившиеся Стиву под ягодицы и в ляжки, душно зверски сдавило нутро, смыло всю усталость, всю нажитую за бесконечно долгие годы твердость с лица, очистило, освободило… и выплеснуло мокрыми липкими струями на тело Стива.  
Тот торжествующе засмеялся и продолжил беспощадно трахать Солдата сквозь пик оргазма, одной своей нечеловеческой силой прорываясь сквозь спазмы внутренних мышц, ещё, ещё и ещё.  
Солдат слабо закричал, хрипло засмеялся в ответ и вдруг разрыдался.  
А Стив трахал и трахал его сквозь эти слёзы, сжимал обеими руками сильное тело, целовал щёки, шею и плечи, собственнически ставил метки, в этот раз позволяя неизбежной разрядке нарастать в нём будто цунами, всё неотвратимее, неудержимее поднимавшейся в нём. Растущей в упоении телесной близостью, в мокром тугом механическом слиянии тел, в сладости ощущений… в запредельном сознании того, что ему по доброй воле было отдано то, что другим приходилось вымогать насилием над личностью Зимнего. Ему же было отдано даром.  
\- Ах ты ж красивый сукин сын, - сбиваясь с ритма с яростью выкрикнул Роджерс в измятые поцелуями послушные губы, в переполненные любовью незабудковые глаза. – Я же сейчас…  
Пах, яйца, ягодицы, весь низ спины разом сжало, стянуло в тугой узел, сплющило, и он уже больше совсем не контролировал себя, он изливался по новой, всё ещё непроизвольно вдалбливаясь внутрь Зимнему, вталкивая свое семя в него как в неком диком языческом ритуале, не желая и не в силах сдерживать себя.  
Зубами он, что было сил, впился Солдату в плечо, но тот только терпел и гладил его по голове железной рукой, шепча какую-то бессмысленную приятную ерунду ему в волосы.  
И снова Роджерс лежал на Зимнем, так до конца и не выйдя из него, дышал ему в шею и время от времени сжимал руками. Лишь постепенно начиная понимать, что бормочет ему в ухо Солдат.  
\- Удачные здесь всё-таки окна в потолке, я считаю. И как хорошо, что сегодня нет туч на небе. Прямо сопливая романтика, Стиви. Ты ебёшь меня под звездами, а я плачу. Блядь, я, конечно, знал, что с тобой будет совсем по-другому, но даже и представить себе не мог, что ты настолько… настолько вот круче всех. Ты же просто ненасытный монстр секса. Ты ебёшься, как носорог. Я не представлял, что так вообще может быть, – заметив, что Стив слушает, Зимний потянулся и поцеловал его в угол брови, а потом очень серьёзно сказал. – Чёрт, вот ведь знаю, что нельзя этого говорить, но не могу, как хочется рассказать.  
\- Говори, - непривычно низким голосом выдавил капитан Роджерс.  
\- Я… в общем … – Солдат зажмурился, отвернулся, насколько мог лежа лицом к лицу. Потом взял себя в руки и решительно продолжил: - Короче, если я... если случалось, что я возбуждался, когда они меня трахали, то всё никак не мог кончить. Блин. Зачем я это говорю, Стиви? Так стыдно. Мне всё было мало, сколько бы их ни было. Как бы жёстко меня не трахали, всё было мало. Блядь, я злился и скулил у них под ногами. Жадная шлюха. Чёрт, это действительно так. Сейчас рассказываю и сам слышу, что это так. Они были правы. Правы, когда смеялись, - он вдруг повернулся и снова прямо посмотрел в лицо Роджерсу. – Но просто все они были слабаки, по сравнению с тобой. Никто не трахал меня, как ты. Так, чтобы у меня мозг взболтался и вытек. Прости, что я тебе это рассказал. Это довольно поганая история, понимаю. Но если честно, я просто хотел сделать комплемент. Хотел, чтобы ты понял, - он вдруг яростно крепко обнял Роджерса обеими руками, - я не мог сохранить себя для тебя, не сумел, но моё тело всегда ждало только тебя. Никому было не под силу дать мне то, что дал ты.  
Стив только молча поцеловал его, а потом перекатился на спину, чтобы Солдат оказался сверху.  
\- Действительно звёзды, - согласился он, глянув Зимнему через плечо на ночное небо за окнами, и поцеловал его в висок. – Скажи ещё «Стиви».  
\- Стиви, - послушно откликнулся Зимний.  
\- От того, как ты это говоришь, у меня встаёт, - без лишней поэзии сообщил Роджерс и спросил. – Справишься снова?  
\- Стиви, Стиви, Стиви, - засмеялся Солдат, плавно покачиваясь задницей навстречу паху своего капитана, ласкаясь о него сверху всем телом.  
И они катались по плитке и бились на ней, вдалбливаясь телами друг в друга, кусая, терзая, оставляя синяки и засосы, высасывая дыхание друг друга и умирая в похоти и единстве. Мокрые от пота, липкие от размазанного по коже семени, изнемогающие от радости соединяться друг с другом.  
\- Обалдеть. Напомни почему мы раньше этого не делали? – пытаясь выровнять дыхание после третьего раза, простонал Солдат, снова растекаясь под Стивом, счастливый и довольный, и сам себе ответил: – Потому что тупые идиоты.  
\- Вообще-то, если уж быть до конца точным, потому что ты тупой идиот, - фыркнул капитан, не поднимая головы у него из подмышки.  
\- Почему это я?  
\- Потому.  
\- Нет уж, договаривай.  
Стив вздохнул и задумчиво вытер пальцем лужицу семени с живота Солдата.  
\- Просто, помнишь, я обещал, что никто больше не прикоснётся к тебе без твоего желания. Не заставит тебя заниматься чем-то подобным, - в голосе капитана тихо и несокрушимо вдруг прозвучала сталь, - Никто, включая меня.  
Зимний беспомощно выдохнул, долгим-долгим движением провёл правой ладонью по затылку и загривку Стива, а потом фыркнул и уверенно повторил:  
\- Говорю же: потому что тупые идиоты, - и вдруг на мгновение крепко сжал одной рукой плечи Стива.  
Над ними и вокруг них уже вовсю распласталась над холмами тёплая летняя ночь.  
\- Хочу пить, - простонал Роджерс, наконец сваливаясь с Солдата и замирая, распластавшись на плитках.  
\- Угу. И жрать, - согласился тот, пытаясь как-то устроиться рядом. Он выглядел довольным, хотя и было заметно, что ему всё никак не удаётся найти удобную позу.  
\- Надо было подумать об этом заранее, - проныл Стив. – Купить что-то с собой.  
\- Ты купил нам что-то с собой, - шутливо улыбнулся Солдат. – Что-то очень важное. Ты молодец.  
\- Да перестань, - Стив сел и потянулся. – Смотаемся в какой-нибудь ресторанчик в ближайшем городке?  
Солдат приподнялся на локтях и с обожанием посмотрел на него:  
\- Ты правда хочешь посадить меня разъёбанной задницей на байк, Стиви? – с подкупающей серьёзностью спросил он. – Ты истинный капитан Гидра.  
Стив засмеялся и толкнул его в грудь, заставляя упасть назад.  
\- Ладно, на съезде с шоссе был Волмарт. Куплю что-нибудь там. Жди меня. Я управлюсь в мгновение ока.  
После праздника похоти и плоти ночная прохлада освежала и прочищала мысли. Разрезая спящий лес длинным лучом дальнего света, Стив пролетел по склонам и низинам, без размышления находя обратную дорогу. Улыбаясь своим мыслям, пока ветер хлестал его в лицо.  
Близилось время закрытия, в длинных рядах стеллажей практически никого не было. У касс тоже.  
Зато совсем недалеко от магазина обнаружилась забегаловка с итальянской кухней. Народу там тоже было совсем немного. И сотрудники явно порадовались, что поздний посетитель заказал на вынос.  
В итоге вся поездка заняла у него всего три четверти часа. Припарковавшись рядом со вторым байком, Стив отвязал покупки и завалился в дом.  
\- Доставка пиццы, - крикнул он от дверей.  
\- Тащи наверх, - донеслось в ответ из мансарды.  
Серо-белёсый в лунном свете Солдат валялся там на полу. Совсем голый. Железная рука сверкала, как драгоценность. От него пахло чистым телом и радостью. Стив с ходу бросил в него компактно упакованным спальником.  
\- Ты сама предусмотрительность, - на полном серьёзе сказал Зимний, ловко разворачивая его на полу. – О, двуспальный, это намек?  
\- Два двуспальных, - фыркнул Стив, роняя из-под мышки ещё один пакет. – Я сверхпредусмотрительность. И да, ты уловил мою мысль, - он опустил остальные покупки на пол и направился в сторону ванной комнаты.  
\- Я тоже соскучился, но сейчас я больше хочу есть, - вслед ему сказал Зимний.  
Они срубили три закрытые пиццы на двоих, запивая водой прямо из бутылок.  
Потом замерли, глядя друг на друга, и как по команде потянулись целоваться. Глубоко, жадно. В обнимку повалились на спальник.  
\- Стиви, детка, родной мой, - бездумно шептал Зимний, ловко раздевая капитана по новой, целуя уже побледневшие свежие засосы и ссадины. – Я так хочу тебя, детка. Можно мне? Можно мне разочек выебать тебя, а?  
\- Конечно, можно, - выдохнул капитан, позволяя подмять себя вниз. – Только чур, тоже лицом к лицу. Хочу смотреть на тебя, тупица, когда ты спятишь от радости.  
Солдат засмеялся и скользнул открытым ртом вниз по его груди и животу.  
Он кончил в эту ночь ещё дважды: сначала внутрь Стиву, после того, как долго, нежно и сладостно трахал его, и последний раз – на пол, на бедро, и на руки Стива, когда после этого тот сам взял его в каком-то совсем уже диком жарком переплетении конечностей, расплавив его по спальнику и по доскам.  
\- Меня сделали специально для тебя, - уверенно заявил Солдат, рассеянно гладя капитана Гидру по спине.  
\- Кто сделал? – сонно откликнулся Роджерс.  
\- Как кто? Стиви, ну ты смешной. Мама и папа, конечно, - фыркнул Солдат, сияя в темноте ослепительной счастливой улыбкой. – А ты как думал? В наше время по-другому ещё не делали, - он негромко рассмеялся и продолжил болтать: - Ты мне иногда снишься вот таким вот, - он показал руками нечто чуть больше кошки. – Смотришь на меня так сурово. И всё чего-то доказываешь, всё чего-то ждёшь от меня. И я заранее знаю, что не получится. Что нас обоих побьют. Но я тебя слушаюсь. Понимаешь? Всегда тебя слушаюсь. Только так и никак иначе.  
\- Мммм… я польщен, - пробормотал Стив, растекаясь по полу, - но, пожалуйста, давай уже спать.

Конец 9 главы


	10. Глава 10. Капитан Гидра и непристойное предложение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Капитан Гидра и Зимний Солдат обживаются в новом доме.

\- Эй! Плыви сюда, - окликнул ГидраСтив мощно рассекающего в бассейне Зимнего. - У меня хорошая новость.  
Тот приветливо улыбнулся и тотчас же сильными гребками направился в его сторону.   
Удерживать своё тело на плаву, учитывая изрядный вес его металлического протеза, было весьма непростой задачей. Но Зимний так искренне любил плавать, что готов был прилагать дополнительные усилия, благо физической силы ему было не занимать.   
Капитан Гидра присел на корточки у самого бассейна, и подплывший к нему Зимний, оперся руками о бортик, приподнимаясь над водой, мимолетно поцеловав его в колено. Просто поленился подняться выше, чтобы дотянуться до рта.  
\- Ну, - выжидающе спросил он, отбрасывая с глаз тяжёлые мокрые пряди.  
\- Правительство США законодательно разрешило однополые браки на своей территории. Даже забавно, насколько просто оказалось добиться этого. Права человека, положительный имидж, гуманизм, бла-бла-бла, - ГидраСтив легкомысленно пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляда от Зимнего.  
\- То есть теперь пидорам можно открыто жениться и всё такое? - широко оскалился тот. В ярких глазах его лучился искренний смех. Он неотрывно, любуясь, смотрел на Стива. - Знаешь, не представляю себе другого такого романтика, как ты. Кто бы ещё решил для начала прогнуть под себя законодательство родной страны для того, чтобы сделать предложение?  
Стив сам наклонился, подтянул его за плечи и требовательно поцеловал мягкий рот.  
\- И что же, ты согласен?  
Зимний нахмурился, бесцеремонно просунул живую руку между ног капитана Гидры и сквозь форму прижал ладонью его мошонку.  
\- Ну, не знаю, я должен сначала всё взвесить, - с наигранной серьёзностью ответил он и с шумным плеском ушёл под воду однозначно притопленный ГидраСтивом.  
Вынырнул он почти на середине бассейна и поплыл на спине, широко взмахивая по очереди то левой, то правой руками.  
\- Значит, предлагаешь стать миссис Зимний Солдат Роджерс? - спросил он. - Нет, миссис Зимняя Гидра Роджерс. Мммм. Звучит как-то не очень.  
\- Не дури, - сам не понимая, почему он тихонько закипает, окликнул его Стив. - Согласен или нет?  
Зимний снова ушёл с головой под воду, а потом вынырнул в более мелком месте, явно опираясь ногами о дно, встряхнулся, как собака, и прямо сказал:  
\- Сам не дури, с чего мне на это соглашаться?  
ГидраСтив одним движением выпрямился в полный рост, мрачно упёрся ногами в бортик, неотрывно глядя на Зимнего. Одним взглядом требуя объяснений.   
Тот только бесстрашно передёрнул плечами:  
\- Подумай сам, у меня даже документов нет. Чёрт. Да у меня для начала имени нет. Как ты собрался на мне жениться?  
\- Документы для Гидры не проблема, - зло скривил идеальные губы Стив.  
\- Перестань, - Зимний с брызгами отмахнулся от его слов, пытливо посмотрел прямо в глаза. - Мы оба знаем, что ты не тот человек, чтобы расписываться по сфабрикованным документам.  
Несколько мгновений они смотрели прямо друг другу в глаза, потом Роджерс коротко резко кивнул, против желания признавая его правоту.  
Зимний снова откинулся на спину и поплыл уже в противоположную сторону, что-то напевая себе под нос.  
\- Не подумай, что мне не приятно, - вдруг отчётливо произнес он. - Совсем не так. Я просто никак не ожидал, что ты это серьёзно.  
\- Я найду, кем ты был. До Гидры. Я найду твое чёртово имя, Бак, - угрюмо произнес капитан Гидра. - Если дело действительно только в этом, я сделаю так, что восстановят твои подлинные документы.   
Зимний взволнованно посмотрел на него и снова поплыл к бортику.  
Не задумываясь, капитан прямо в форме шагнул в воду, поймал и сдавил мокрое тело Зимнего.  
\- И, если хочешь, я могу быть миссис Стивен Зимняя Гидра, мне это без разницы, ты, тупица.  
Ладоням сладостно было прикасаться к его коже, сдавливать мышцы, ощущать неподатливый металл. Зимний ткнулся носом ему в шею, скользнул губами вниз до ключицы.  
\- Блин, прекрати. Я же поверить не могу, что заслуживаю такое сокровище.   
Капитан Гидра молча поднял его лицо за подбородок, заглянул в глаза и тут же прижался губами к послушно приоткрывшемуся навстречу рту.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/9D4RK5x.jpg)

*~*~*  
Они лежали на крыше под бархатной бескрайней бесконечностью ночного летнего неба. Сверху над ними блестел узкий молодой месяц. Вокруг него драгоценностями мерцали тысячи звёзд.  
\- Ни хрена не могу вспомнить ни одного созвездия, - лениво улыбаясь, признал Зимний, потом фыркнул. - Ну, и ладно. Зато смотри, как красиво.  
\- До одури, - согласился с ним Капитан Гидра, не отводя глаз от его очерченного лунным светом профиля, и медленно улыбнулся. – У меня есть мысль. Давай отсосем друг другу одновременно, вот прямо здесь и сейчас.   
Зимний заинтересованно посмотрел на него, потом вниз и задумчиво оценил:  
\- Вообще-то опасно. Мы так скорей всего навернёмся.   
\- Да, ладно. Какая ерунда, - отмахнулся Стив. - Не верю, что ты не готов рискнуть.  
Зимний сверкнул зубами.  
\- А тебе не кажется, что такое уже было?  
\- Мы уже отсасывали друг другу на крыше? И я это забыл???  
\- Да ну тебя. Нет, сидели вот так ночью. Смотрели звезды. Болтали. Целовались.  
\- Может быть, я не помню, - покачал головой капитан Гидра. - Ну, так как насчёт моего предложения?  
Зимний улыбнулся, мазнул губами возле его уха и, передвинувшись, наклонился к паху…  
Конечно же, им не удалось удержать равновесие в самый интересный момент. При непроизвольной потере координации сдвоенный вес повлёк обоих к карнизу крыши с той стороны, что выходила на склон холма. Стальные пальцы омерзительно проскрипели по черепице, не в силах удержаться, пока откос не закончился. Капитан засмеялся в голос, чувствуя, как Зимний вцепился живой рукой ему в локоть, повисая на второй руке, держась за карниз. Их резко дёрнуло, Солдат коротко ругнулся.  
\- О, ты поймал меня.  
\- Блин, ты тяжёлый, - прошипел Зимний, - но я тебя держу. - Он посмотрел Стиву прямо в лицо, сердито хмуря брови, но глаза его блестели. - Я же предупреждал, что не выйдет.  
\- Попробовать стоило, - улыбнулся капитан.   
\- Лучше радуйся, что никто не видит, как мы позоримся в спущенных штанах.   
\- Папарацци душу бы продали за такой кадр.   
\- Помолчи минуту, я тебя сейчас подтяну.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Тут не так высоко. Я спрыгну.  
\- Как хочешь, но я тебя не отпущу.  
Их взгляды упёрлись друг в друга, и Стиву разом расхотелось поддразнивать и провоцировать Зимнего. Тот смотрел упрямо, и сердито, и рьяно, и заботливо, и...  
\- Хорошо. Не сердись. Я не буду прыгать.  
*~*~*  
Позже, когда они через окно пробрались к себе на мансарду, в спальню, по очереди приняли душ, почистили зубы и собирались ложиться спать, Стив вдруг произнёс:  
\- Эй, я тут уже некоторое время собираюсь тебе кое о чём сказать, - он сел на низкое массивное ложе, которое язык не поворачивался назвать кроватью. Широкое основание с прочными ламелями лежало на мощной дубовой раме, вся конструкция опиралась на целых девять коротких толстых ножек.   
Зимний выиграл право на изготовление этого монстра, с юридической точки зрения почти и не смухлевав. Внизу, в кухне, стояли два откровенных чурбака - целиковые пеньки, размашисто обструганные в форме цилиндров - сделанные Зимним Солдатом несокрушимые супергеройские табуреты.  
Признавший его победу капитан Гидра сначала предполагал, что и кровать Зимний вырубит из цельной древесной плиты, но тот с неожиданной щепетильностью подошёл к вопросу комфортного сна, поэтому и делал кровать по всем правилам, не ища слишком простых решений. И, Стив не мог не признать, справился он хорошо. Тем более, что от идеи стеллажа поперёк гостиной Солдат отказался вполне самостоятельно.  
\- Ненавижу, когда ты так начинаешь разговор, - застонал Зимний и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
\- Терпи. Я это больше ни с кем вообще обсудить не могу. Словом, знаешь, я решил, что устал от Гидры. Она мне надоела.  
Зимний открыл рот, но не издал ни звука. Другими словами, можно было сказать, что у него просто отвисла челюсть.  
\- Ну, да. В наше время у Гидры были такие глобальные, такие правильные идеи. Помнишь? – Стив со вздохом откинулся на спину. - Единый мировой порядок, мир без войн. Чёткие ориентиры, чёткая иерархия. Высокая личная ответственность. В наше время каждый был готов на подвиг, готов был погибнуть за наше дело в любой момент, если будет надо. А теперь? Я уже сколько лет варюсь в этом котле, но не вижу вокруг ничего кроме личных амбиций довольно отталкивающих людей, двинутых на контроле, обогащении, жажде власти, собственных тайных страхах. И это высший эшелон. А исполнителей рангом пониже волнуют только карьера, зарплата, страховка, сраный льготный спортзал, - Стив чуть не сплюнул от презрения. - Знаешь, я с каждым днём всё больше сознаю, что это уже совсем не та Гидра, за которую мы с тобой оба умерли.   
Солдат всё ещё потрясённо смотрел на него. Потом, не говоря ни слова, сел рядом.  
\- Словом, я решил завязать.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы с тобой уничтожили Гидру? – без колебания спросил Солдат.  
\- Зачем? Свято место пусто не бывает. Так мы добьёмся только того, что вместо неё возникнет ещё какой-нибудь Щ.И.Т. или тайная ложа. Я скорее говорю о кардинальной реорганизации, о пересмотре задач и целей. О новом пути возрождённой Гидры. Но после этого я завяжу. Мир такой большой, мы молоды, здоровы, мы сможем путешествовать, заниматься, чем захотим. Словом, решено: я уйду в отставку.  
\- А я? - тихо спросил Зимний и ткнулся лбом ему в плечо.   
\- Что ты?  
\- Сам знаешь. Я не в праве решать за себя такие вещи.   
\- Перестань. Меня интересует только одно: ты хочешь уйти со мной?  
\- Да, конечно! Конечно, хочу. Ты же сам знаешь. Я последую за тобой...  
"…и в пасть смерти…"  
Повисло между ними.  
Чтобы скрыть, как дрожат его пальцы, капитан Гидра обеими руками погладил Зимнего по голове.  
\- Я знаю. В таком случае я тебя уволю.  
\- Я не сотрудник.  
\- Тогда я тебя спишу. Как оборудование. За износом.  
\- Как выработавшее свой ресурс, - без шуток поправил его Солдат. - Между прочим, членам Гидры разрешается выкупать списанное оборудование для частного использования.  
\- Я капитан Гидра, я могу взять и даром. Тем более, что ты принадлежал мне ещё до того, как мы попали в эту систему, - Стив протянул руку и погладил Зимнего по бедру. - Тут скорее вопрос в том, на кого мне оставить все остальное?  
\- Второго капитана Гидры точно не будет.  
\- Это понятно. Но и второго Александра Пирса я видеть не хочу. В том и проблема, что меня не устраивает никто из наших людей. По-хорошему, я планировал избавиться от большей части нашей верхушки. Жополизы и демагоги. Но где взять человека, который бы справился? И которому я бы доверял, - капитан Гидра нахмурился, потом потёр лоб. - Вот если бы можно было сманить у Тони мисс Поттс. Но так она не пойдет. Он с ней спит. Придётся искать другую женщину-руководителя.  
\- Ну, это общая проблема всех женщин-руководителей. Чтобы она со всей душой занималась твоим делом, с ней надо спать. Тогда она будет считать, что это уже и её дело тоже. Что это ваше общее дело, - улыбнулся Зимний Солдат.  
\- О'k. Ты всегда понимал женщин лучше меня. И в любом случае, Наташа не поняла бы меня, если бы я ей это предложил. Да она и не совсем по этим вопросам. Боевая единица, а не штабная крыса.  
\- Ну, как знаешь. Хотя мне кажется, вот как раз с ней я спал, - задумчиво признал Зимний.  
\- Да? - удивился ГидраСтив и засмеялся. – Ну, в таком случае, я её тем более звать не буду. Ситуация выйдет уже совсем какая-то… трёхсмысленная.  
\- Ревнуешь?  
\- Кого к кому?  
\- Сам знаешь.  
\- А на глупые вопросы я не отвечаю, - Стив закинул руку ему на шею, ласково подался вперёд, а потом вдруг замер. - Придумал. Как же я сразу не сообразил. У нас же есть ещё кое-кто.   
\- Кто?  
\- Я скоро вас познакомлю.

Конец 10 главы


	11. Глава 11. Капитан Гидра в заботах о будущем организации

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Капитан Гидра не бросит свою Гидру на произвол судьбы. Встречаем старых и новых знакомых.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Милые читатели, эта глава предпоследняя. Автор благодарит всех за то, что были со мной, Зимним и великолепным Капитаном Гидрой в течение всей этой истории. И ненастойчиво намекает, что автору было бы очень сильно приятно, если бы вы написали ему пару слов, букв, поставили "+1". Автору очень надо.

Стив привёз её к ним в дом на незнакомой белой машине. У девушки было тонкое красивое лицо, длинные каштановые волосы и настороженные, тревожные глаза.  
Рядом с облачённым в полную форму могучим и статным капитаном Гидрой она в своей красной курточке и коротеньком платье казалась совсем маленькой, худенькой и хрупкой.  
\- Привет. Знакомься, это Ванда.  
Она осторожно улыбнулась и протянула руку.  
\- Ванда, это... - капитан Гидра на минутку замялся, вдруг не зная, как представить ей Зимнего.  
\- Я знаю, - вдруг очень светло и самую малость лукаво улыбнулась она, - это твоя вторая половинка.  
Они оба растерянно уставились на нее, потом дружно засмеялись.  
\- Да, пожалуй, можно и так сказать, - Зимний взял её руку и наклонился вперёд, будто собирался поцеловать ей тыльную сторону кисти, но вместо этого повернул ладонью вверх, стальными пальцами оттянул рукав, обнажая узенькое запястье. - Клеймо лаборатории Штрукера. Свела?  
\- Да, - тихо сказала Ванда.  
\- Сильная девочка, - с уважением кивнул ей Солдат и улыбнулся.   
\- Мы сами выбрали этот путь.   
\- Всегда восхищался добровольцами, - Солдат перевёл взгляд с неё на Стива и обратно. - Я бы так никогда не смог.  
\- Ванда, на самом деле, я привёз тебя к нам домой не только для того, чтобы вас познакомить... - сказал Стив и погладил её по плечу, и Ванда с огромным доверием посмотрела на него.  
\- Я поняла, - перебила она и, подняв обе руки, повела узкими кистями в воздухе у лица Солдата. Бледные красные паутинки тянулись в воздухе за её пальцами. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернула ему память?  
\- Нет. Зачем?   
\- Ну, чтобы он вспомнил себя, вспомнил ваше прошлое, вспомнил много всего хорошего.  
\- И много всего плохого, - перебил её Стив, глядя прямо Зимнему в глаза. - Не надо, Ванда. Я не хочу, чтобы он вспоминал вещи, которые могут его огорчить. А хороших воспоминаний у него будет ещё много. Это теперь моя задача – ему это обеспечить.  
\- Стив, я не спорила, когда ты не захотел, чтобы я трогала твою собственную память. Но, мне кажется, здесь он вправе решать сам, - Ванда повернулась к Зимнему. - Ты разве не возражаешь?  
Тот улыбнулся, кивнул и тепло посмотрел на Роджерса.  
\- Знаешь, Кэп, не знала, что в отношениях ты такой безжалостный деспот, - покачала головой Ванда и вдруг подмигнула ему, - Это даже почти что романтично.  
\- Нееее, - протянул Зимний. - Можешь считать, что я слушаюсь его уже больше по привычке. Честное слово, он разводит меня на всякую фигню столько, сколько я его знаю.  
В этот момент снаружи подъехал еще один автомобиль, входная дверь снова открылась и вошёл Рамлоу. Он двигался чуть иначе, чем раньше, заметно более рвано и, вместе с тем, как-то зримо мощнее. Сразу бросалось в глаза, что не зря он взялся за дело и, как бешеный, приводил себя в форму. Он уже совсем не хромал.  
\- Вызывали, сэр? - он искренне старался выглядеть совершенно невозмутимым, но из-за изрытого корявыми шрамами лица теперь всё время казалось, что Брок ухмыляется. Так или иначе, но природное любопытство и невольный азарт, почти надежда так и блестели в тёмных жарких глазах.   
\- Да, Брок, у меня есть к тебе дело, - просто сказал Стив и сам улыбнулся радости, торжествующе искривившей обожжённый рот Рамлоу. – Но для начала я хочу кое с кем тебя познакомить. Это Ванда.  
\- Ванда Максимофф? Новая девочка-Мститель в миниюбке? - Брок с открытым интересом посмотрел на замершую возле плеча Стива девушку.  
\- И да, и нет. Это Ванда, которая когда-то вместе с братом сама пришла в Гидру. Попала, правда, к фон Штрукеру, неудачно вышло. Но, надеюсь, все же вовремя встретила и меня. Словом, теперь можешь считать, что это моя наследница и будущий новый глава всей организации.  
Брок как собака чуть склонил голову к плечу, уже совсем по-другому посмотрев на нее. Доли секунды Ванда казалась растерянной, потом разом успокоилась, явно целиком доверяясь решениям Стива.  
\- Вот как? Приятно познакомится, Ванда. Брок Рамлоу. Командир тактической группы СТРАЙК, - Брок протянул ей руку.  
Он не сказал "бывший", но Стив решил его не поправлять.  
\- Очень приятно, Брок, - Ванда уверенно пожала его руку, разглядывая Рамлоу удивительным задумчивым взглядом. Ни страха, ни отвращения не было в её лице. И всё же казалось, она читала Брока, как открытую книгу. Ведьма умела так делать.  
Хотя то, как она коротко покосилась после этого в сторону Зимнего, выдавало её с головой.  
\- Брок, я решил поручить тебе её защиту и своего рода опеку у нас в Гидре, - Стив чуть нахмурился, наблюдая за хищным выражением лица Рамлоу. - Надеюсь, мне не нужно будет пояснять отдельно, как с ней надо общаться?  
\- Полагаю, как с Вашей дочерью, сэр?  
\- Удачный образ. Да, пожалуй, как с моей дочерью. Бережно и с почтением. И при этом как с твоей собственной, с любовью и заботой. Она дитя Гидры, Брок, - капитан Роджерс нежно коснулся волос Ванды. – И даже больше, она – будущее Гидры. Однажды придёт время, когда она найдет себе достойную пару, выносит и родит новых людей Гидры. Так что она же ещё и будущая мать грядущего Гидры.   
Зимний поднял глаза к потолку, чтобы не комментировать высокопарные речи Стива. А Ванда будто плавала в тумане, в глазах её больше не было ни удивления, ни шока, ни страха. Она действительно доверяла Стиву. Во всём.  
Потом они пообедали за большим столом, и Зимний и Ванда пошли на холм играть в бадминтон.   
Рамлоу и Роджерс перемыли посуду, в процессе обсуждая плюсы и минусы установки посудомоечной машины и вышли на боковое крыльцо, откуда удобно было наблюдать за Зимним и Вандой.  
Брок достал сигареты и вопросительно посмотрел на капитана, тот чуть поморщился, но кивнул.  
\- Капитан, есть ещё один момент, о котором я хотел сообщить лично, - после долгой затяжки, тихо сказал Рамлоу. - Буквально вчера на меня вышел один человек. Гельмут Земо. Знаешь такого?  
Роджерс нахмурился, потом отрицательно покачал головой и внимательно посмотрел на Рамлоу, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Полковник в отставке. Заковия. Разведка. Карательные отряды. Считает, что после случившегося, - Рамлоу широким жестом очертил всего себя с его безобразными ожогами, - я ненавижу тебя куда сильнее, чем хочу жить.  
\- Уже интересно, - улыбнулся ГидраСтив.  
\- Я так понял, что мужик всех близких потерял в той истории, винит во всём тебя и немного двинулся на этой почве. Но дело не в этом, он интересно разговаривал. Так спокойно, вдумчиво, обстоятельно. Словом, я согласился встретиться с ним. Выслушать, что он предложит.  
\- Отлично, Брок. Ты просто умница. Пообщаемся с ним вместе.  
Над холмом весело звенел беззаботный смех Ванды.  
*~*~*  
Они встретились поздним вечером в комнате отеля, которую специально для этого снял Рамлоу.  
Всё было довольно банально. Когда Земо вошёл, Рамлоу сидел на диване, вытянув ноги.   
\- Я стараюсь избегать лишних движений, - вместо приветствия сказал он и протянул руку для пожатия.  
Земо шагнул к нему, и в этот момент дверь у него за спиной открылась, и вошёл Стив. В чёрно-красной форме капитана Гидры.  
Земо стремительно обернулся.  
У него были потрясающе спокойные глаза. Глаза человека, чья жизнь утратила для него самого всякую ценность. Человека, ведомого разрушительной целью, в которой теперь был единственный смысл его существования. Глаза человека, который ничего не боялся, никого не жалел и ни перед чем не собирался останавливаться.  
\- Я понимаю. Меня здесь вроде как не должно было быть, - капитан Гидра смотрел на него без улыбки, очень серьёзно и почти даже грустно.  
\- Буду откровенен, действительно, я Вас не ждал, - невозмутимо ответил Земо.  
\- Уверен, что до этого не дойдет, но хочу всё же предупредить заранее. Вряд ли Вы планируете сейчас тупо выстрелить мне в лицо, но, в любом случае, из соседнего дома за нами наблюдает мой снайпер. И, поверьте мне, это лучший снайпер, какого я знал с 43 года.  
Земо не дрогнул, не шевельнулся, лишь немного склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая капитана. Чёрно-красная форма явно слегка смущала его.  
Тот уверенно подошёл почти вплотную, посмотрел в лицо.  
\- Я знаю, Вы так хотите разделаться с капитаном Америкой, стереть его в пыль, уничтожить и погубить его, что ничто больше не имеет для Вас ценности. Мне очень жаль Вас расстраивать, но он умер, - Роджерс сдержано развел перед собой открытыми ладонями. - Я убил его. Уже давно. Видите ли, в отличие от Вас, у меня просто не было выбора. В нашем случае, вопрос стоял, либо он, либо я. Извините.   
Земо прямо смотрел на него немигающими невозмутимыми глазами.  
\- Но, так или иначе, должен сказать, что искренне соболезную Вашей потере, - капитан Гидра внезапно шагнул ещё ближе и обеими руками крепко обнял застывшего, как камень, полковника. - Я тоже терял всех. Я знаю, каково это. Это полный пиздец, - Капитан мягко отстранил Земо и горестно покачал головой. - Что здесь ещё можно сказать? Плохо, что случилось такое дерьмо. Мне искренне жаль.  
Земо внимательно смотрел на него. Ни глаза, ни строгая складка рта, ни ритм дыхания не выдавали его эмоций. Только скулы неожиданно резко обозначились под кожей, поймав последние лучи заходящего солнца.  
\- Можете ничего не говорить. Как ни странно, я почти даже понимаю, что Вы чувствуете, Гельмут, - капитан коротко невесело улыбнулся. - Не обижайтесь, что зову Вас по имени, я всех так зову. Вы тоже можете звать меня просто Стив. Я так со всеми общаюсь. Брок не даст соврать. Так вот, Гельмут, когда-то давным-давно, без шуток, в другом веке, когда в Европе все сражались с фашистской Германией, моей патриотической миссией было бить на сцене низкобюджетного актёра в гриме Адольфа Гитлера. Даже стыдно вспомнить. Но сенатор говорил, что это повышает продажи облигаций военного займа. Бла-бла-бла и всё такое. А когда потом я оказался в Старом Свете и попал на настоящую войну, мне иногда снилось, что вот мы воюем против Гитлера, а Гитлер - ненастоящий. Просто актёр, которому какие-то люди платят даже не самые большие деньги, чтобы лучше продавались военные облигации. Вот как, понимаешь? - Стив снова грустно развел руками. - Ох, я и не знал, что я это помню. Ну да не важно. Словом, мне искренне жаль, Гельмут, что я оказался твоим ненастоящим Гитлером.  
У Земо дрогнул кадык, но губы его медленно сложились в ответную невесёлую улыбку:  
\- Да, я вижу, что ты не он.  
\- Рад, что мы перешли на "ты". Потому что у меня к тебе деловое предложение. Скажи честно, насколько много ты знаешь о Гидре?  
Земо, похоже, самую малость растерялся от того, как резко Стив сменил тему:  
\- Обособленная нацистская группировка, разработки нового оружия на основе мифических артефактов. Опыты на людях. Идеи мирового господства. Долгое время считалось, что Гидра была уничтожена. Тобой. Но по факту она паразитирует во многих правительственных и даже всемирных организациях. До сих пор вербует себе сторонников: политиков, ученых, медиков, боевиков, - Земо коротко кивнул на Рамлоу.  
\- Брок, если бы не твоя инвалидность, я бы тебя избил, - сокрушённо заметил Стив. - Как ты так слился, безмозглое ты животное, а?  
\- Да я сам ему сказал, - буркнул Рамлоу, невинно приподнимая брови.  
Стив покачал головой и снова повернулся к Земо, мягко улыбнулся ему:  
\- Ну, ладно, раз уж ты знаешь о Гидре достаточно для первого впечатления, позволь мне, наконец, представиться. Капитан Гидра.  
\- Это... неожиданно, - тихо сказал Земо. - Этого я не ожидал. И что толкнуло тебя... на тёмную сторону?   
\- Да я уже и не помню, - честно признал Стив. – Личные убеждения? Соблазнительные перспективы? Более эстетичная форма? Педерастические наклонности?  
\- Стив, правильный ответ: красный световой меч, - пробурчал Рамлоу.  
Земо коротко мёртво улыбнулся и спросил:  
\- И как же капитан Гидра думает поступить теперь, когда мы встретились лицом к лицу?   
\- На самом деле, у меня есть для тебя одно, как я надеюсь, интересное предложение, но сначала я хочу послушать, как ты планировал разделаться с капитаном Америкой, - радостно ответил Стив. - Мы с Рамлоу покопали немного, но, должен признать, ты очень тщательно заметаешь следы. Так что я могу пока что только предполагать. Ты собирался использовать Рамлоу, чтобы настроить общественное мнение против Мстителей. Предполагаю, операция с максимальным количеством жертв среди гражданских.  
Земо помолчал, потом согласно кивнул:  
\- Похищение биологического оружия.   
\- Обычно его охраняют на высшем уровне. Списанный по инвалидности командир СТРАЙК с командой поддержки из числа быдло-наемников мог и не справится с таким заданием. Извини, Брок.  
\- Ничего, давай, вытирай об меня ноги. Я давно привык к твоей доброте, - себе под нос пробормотал Рамлоу, но никто не обратил на него внимания.  
\- Биологическое оружие можно найти в инфекционных институтах стран третьего мира. Здесь весь фокус скорее в том, чтобы привлечь внимание прессы к тому, что из-за разборок супергероев там тоже умирают живые люди, а значит, и в сытых богатых странах от этого никто не застрахован. Но это не такая большая проблема. Даже в Штатах людям приедается обсуждать, кто из звёзд женится и разводится в Голливуде, - Земо отстранённо пожал плечами.  
\- А дальше ты, наверняка, хотел рассорить на этой почве самих Мстителей, верно? От них уже почти ничего не осталось после Альтрона: Клинт ушёл в отставку, Тор вернулся в свой мир, Беннер просто сбежал, Тони в депрессии. Кроме капитана Америки и Наташи в текущем составе Мстителей нет почти никого из тех, кто принимал участие в том, что случилось в Заковии. Разве что Ванда, но она сама жертва. У неё тогда брат погиб. Брат-близец, единственный родной человек на земле, - Стив печально покачал головой. - Ну, правда, ещё Вижн. Но что он такое никто на самом деле не знает. И сильно сомневаюсь, что ты бы охотился на него. Ты хотел отомстить мне. И, видимо, Тони.  
\- Да, - просто признал Земо и сам мягко, деликатно улыбнулся. - Я хотел стравить вас друг с другом.  
\- Это было бы несложно, - легкомысленно взмахнул рукой Стив. - Мы с ним с первого дня на ножах. Он просто не в состоянии ни подчиняться, ни командовать кем-то кроме своих роботов. Бедный золотой мальчик с золотыми мозгами. Но без тормозов и без настоящих друзей.  
\- Он считает, что ты его друг, - ответил на это Земо и прямо посмотрел ГидраСтиву в глаза.  
Тот грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Я знаю, что до того, как выйти на Рамлоу, ты искал других командиров Гидры. Причем, большей частью из старых советских, - Стив неожиданно облизнулся. - Гельмут, я знаю, кого ты искал. Потому что я сам искал этих людей незадолго до того, как все они закончили свой скорбный жизненный путь. Боюсь, я знаю, что именно ты искал.  
\- Да. Я искал оружие против тебя. И способ сделать капитану Америке действительно очень больно, - Земо смотрел ему в лицо без ненависти, без страха, без сожаления. - Впрочем, признаю, здесь капитан Гидра успел раньше. Обыграл меня. Успел заранее защитить… своего лучшего снайпера.  
\- Я всё равно искренне впечатлён тем, как быстро ты сумел докопаться до ужасных тайн, оберегая которые тайные секретные службы почти целый век мочили народ чуть ли не штабелями. Гельмут, это реально круто.  
\- Я просто умею складывать два и два, - безразлично пожал плечами их гость.   
\- Ладно, и как же ты хотел использовать моего Солдата, чтобы поссорить нас с Тони? - прямо спросил капитан Гидра. - Я, конечно, понимаю, что старый друг лучше новых двух, но, полагаю, этого всё же недостаточно для того, чтобы Тони обиделся раз и навсегда. О, я, кажется, понял! Ты хотел расшевелить в гробу кости бедняги Говарда с супругой. Ай-я-яй, Гельмут, как некрасиво глумится над сиротой! И как ты вообще узнал, что это Зимний сработал?  
\- После позора со срывом проекта Инсайт в открытый доступ слили огромное количество секретных файлов, - пожал плечами Земо. - Их, конечно, быстро подчистили, но всегда найдутся практичные люди, которые успевают заранее сделать резервную копию. И с ними не так сложно сговориться о цене. Особенно, если у них есть семьи.  
\- Я знаю, какую информацию слила Романофф. Там лишь косвенно упоминалась история об аварии, в которой погибли Старки.  
\- Как я уже говорил, я умею складывать два и два, - усмехнулся Земо. - Впрочем, не спорю, я рассчитывал найти более весомые доказательства. Возможно, с его помощью, - Земо кивнул на Рамлоу. - Или выйти через него на других людей Гидры, которые что-то знают. В бывшем Советском Союзе могли остаться доказательства на заброшенных базах. Масса вариантов для поиска. В конце концов, если бы мне удалось узнать легендарный код, я бы получил нужную информацию непосредственно от самого Зимнего Солдата, - Земо бросил долгий и безразличный взгляд в окно, через которое, как он знал, наблюдал за ними в прицел пресловутый снайпер. - На фоне скандала с недоверием компетентности Мстителей, не составило бы труда взбудоражить людей и власти какой-нибудь кровавой провокацией с участием Зимнего Солдата. А у меня есть достаточно связей в Интерполе и комитете безопасности ООН, чтобы вовремя появиться в нужном месте и поболтать с ним с глазу на глаз в ситуации, когда он не будет представлять для меня угрозы. А после... Уверен, младший Старк куда больше огорчился бы не потому, что старый друг тебе дороже нового, а потому что ты встал бы на защиту убийцы его семьи. Во всяком случае, я рассчитывал, что ты так поступишь. Или это не стиль капитана Гидры? - Земо снова прямо посмотрел на капитана, но, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: - Я почти уверен, что даже такой, - движением руки сверху вниз он обрисовал Роджерса в новом облике, - ты бы не позволил Старку вершить самосуд над твоим человеком. Видишь ли, я никогда не тешил себя иллюзиями, что физически смогу справится с кем-либо из Мстителей... - Земо пожал плечами. - К тому же не скрою, я хотел увидеть, как вы будете убивать друг друга. Меня бы устроил любой итог.  
Земо замолчал, и капитан Гидра не стал отвечать ему сразу, позволив драматичной паузе повиснуть в отельном номере. Когда он, наконец, заговорил, то сказал:  
\- Я впечатлен амбициозностью и красотой твоего сценария. Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты, вероятно, планировал это как разовую акцию, но всё равно её смелость и масштабы впечатляют.   
Земо коротко безразлично пожал плечами и снова посмотрел в тёмное окно. Стив шагнул к нему и обеими руками сжал его плечи, дожидаясь пока Земо посмотрит на него, а потом сказал:  
\- Все, что ты сейчас рассказал, суть дивный пример того, как полагается мыслить стратегу Гидры. Глобально и творчески, художественно и бескомпромиссно. Работать с конкретными личностями, с их слабыми и сильными местами, а не с абстрактными мировыми угрозами и деструктивными факторами. Стратег Гидры, как и бойцы Гидры, не допускает мысли о существовании невыполнимых заданий. Гельмут, ты один собирался заставить весь мир работать на твою месть! Использовать террористов, СМИ, правительства, ООН, Зимнего Солдата, Мстителей - всех в один котёл во имя твоей чистой и грандиозной мести. И всё это совершенно искренне бескорыстно. Гельмут, это лучшее резюме. Лучшее, чем я рассчитывал получить от тебя. Это просто великолепно. - Стив воодушевленно встряхнул Земо за плечи, а потом хитро улыбнулся и сказал: - В общем, короче говоря, я как раз собирался искать кого-то с подобным образом мысли. На самом деле, пока что об этом знают всего три человека, ты будешь четвёртым, кому я скажу. Я ухожу в отставку. Завязываю. Пенсия. Баста. Так что, можно сказать, ты появился очень даже вовремя.  
\- Собираешься инсценировать своё убийство?  
ГидраСтив удивлённо поднял брови:  
\- Об этом я не думал. Хотя мысль любопытная. Но, если серьезно, всё проще. Я хотел предложить тебе мою работу.  
Земо моргнул и покосился на Рамлоу, будто сомневаясь в том, что правильно расслышал. Потом покачал головой и мягко насмешливо улыбнулся:  
\- Думаешь, мне подойдет твой эстетичный костюм?  
\- Не о том речь, - серьёзно ответил Роджерс. - Понимаешь, по факту капитан Гидра - это больше символ, чем реальный руководитель организации. Некий морально-этический ориентир, воплощённый в живом человеке. Именно так это задумывалось Шмидтом. Ну, Красным Черепом. Он был фактическим главой организации, вся власть была в его руках. А я не терплю того, чтобы меня использовали для целей, расходящихся с моими позициями. Так что мы с ним резко повздорили, и ему пришлось умереть. - Капитан Гидра пожал плечами. - Впрочем, Александр Пирс тоже не устраивал меня в качестве руководителя Гидры. И, словом, последнее время мне приходилось совмещать реальное и, скажем так, идейное руководство. Это утомляет. Так вот костюм - это для символа. И тут мы переходим как раз к главному. У нас уже есть новый символ. И поверь мне, она отлично смотрится в чёрном и красном. - Роджерс ласково улыбнулся. - Ванда. Наша маленькая ведьма Гидры.   
\- Ванда Максимофф, - тихо сказал Земо.  
\- Да. Несчастная девочка. Я решил передать мою Гидру ей. Я не знаю никого, кто был бы достойней. Проблема только в том, что при всей её несомненной одаренности, она ещё по сути ребёнок, неискушённый и неопытный. Когда я исчезну, Рамлоу будет обеспечивать её безопасность. Но ей будет нужен ещё и наставник. Человек с достаточно богатым опытом и воображением, чтобы научить её мыслить многослойно, сложно, причудливо и изысканно. Фактический глава Гидры. Новый директор.  
Забавно было видеть, что первой настоящей эмоцией, проявившейся на лице Земо, стало недоверие.  
\- И с какой радости, капитан, тебе пришло в голову передать своё наследие и свою наследницу незнакомцу, о котором ты знаешь только то, что я хотел сломать тебе жизнь?  
\- А мне это понравилось, - ответил Стив. – К тому же, я уже говорил, мы изучили всё, что нашли на тебя. Ты способен быть фантастически безжалостным, но не потому что ты злой человек, а потому что жизнь несправедливо обошлась с тобой и твоими близкими. Так вот и с Вандой случилось тоже самое. Я не прошу, я предлагаю решение. Подумай о том, что ты сможешь сделать для неё. Вместе с одинокой девочкой, говорящей на твоем родном языке, я предлагаю тебе ключи от организации, которая фактически правит миром. Ты справишься с этим, я уверен. Я вижу это в тебе, Гельмут, - голос капитана снова прозвучал торжественно и сурово. - А теперь посмотри на нас! Что мы можем дать 18-летней сиротке, сплошные уроды, геи и извращенцы?  
\- Кэп, я ушам не верю. Ты и давишь на жалость? – фыркнул с дивана Рамлоу.  
\- Вероятно, от Зимнего заразился.  
\- Ага, видимо, половым путем.  
Земо резко сел прямо на диван, на котором лежал Брок, чуть не придавив ему ноги. Его плечи поникли и крупно задрожали, он закрыл рот обеими руками и смотрел на капитана поверх собственных пальцев дикими блестящими глазами. Из-под его ладоней вырывались рваные судорожные звуки.  
\- Земо? Гельмут? Что с тобой? - заволновался Роджерс. - Ты что, плачешь?  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, Кэп. Он смеётся, - устало ответил за него Рамлоу. - Хотя, возможно, и плачет тоже.  
\- Господи, поверить не могу, - донеслось до них из-под ладоней. - Вы же просто больные психопаты.  
\- Это ты ещё Зимнего не встречал, - заметил Брок.   
Стив просто принёс Земо стакан обычной воды.  
*~*~*  
\- Я не понял, он согласился? – спросил в наушнике Зимний, когда капитан Гидра ушёл, оставив Земо в компании Рамлоу.  
\- Ещё нет. Я дал ему время подумать. Ты же знаешь, я не терплю принуждать людей принимать решения в мою пользу. Они должны осознать мою мудрость самостоятельно, - Стив улыбнулся, накидывая куртку поверх формы, чтобы скрыть эмблемы Гидры на груди и плечах. Он уже чувствовал, что Зимний спускается со своей точки и идёт к нему. – Он согласится. Я в этом уверен. Мы достаточно сбили его с толку, чтобы он соблазнился хотя бы для вида подыграть нам. А потом втянется. Мои Ванда и Гидра слишком прекрасны, чтобы не полюбить их. Особенно когда у тебя всё так плохо, как у него, - Стив завёл байк и взял в руки шлем. – А тебе он разве не понравился?  
\- Да ну, какой-то стрёмный, - мрачновато ответил Зимний и добавил: - Я рад, что он не добрался до моих кодов, - и после короткой паузы, заполненной ровным шелестом шагов по лестнице и звуком дыхания, добавил: – Я рад, что больше никто не доберётся до чёртовых кодов, Стиви. Спасибо тебе.  
\- Для тебя – всё, что угодно, тупица. 

Конец 11 главы


	12. Часть 12. Зимний Солдат и кошмары капитана Гидры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Финальная часть, в которой герои сразу лежат в постели, что закономерно заканчивается понятно чем. Рейтинг.

Зимний моргнул, поморщился и понял, что не спит.  
Смятая постель вокруг них пахла недавним сексом.  
За треугольными окнами с обоих концов мансарды в непроглядной тьме безумствовал и выл ветер. Зимний потянулся всем телом и подумал, что днём придётся обойти территорию, собрать и оттащить к дороге сломанные ветки.  
И только тут холодное тянущее чувство внутри подсказало ему, что что-то не так. Стив дышал неправильно: втягивал воздух короткими рваными вдохами, недостаточными, чтобы наполнить его лёгкие, и выдыхал, беззвучно распахнув рот и запрокидываясь назад, как при ударе в живот.  
Ему снился кошмар.  
Зимний всем телом рванулся к нему, схватил за плечи и встряхнул.  
\- Стив! Стив! Просыпайся. Всё хорошо. Проснись, пожалуйста. Стиви!  
Голова Роджерса откинулась назад, тело его было тяжёлым, одеревенело неподвижным.  
\- Стив! Твою мать!  
Не позволяя себе запаниковать, Солдат левой рукой сжал его за плечо, а правой влепил Роджерсу звонкую пощечину. Тот дёрнулся, скривился и наконец-то открыл глаза.  
\- Бак? - он всем корпусом подался вперёд и сам вцепился в Зимнего обеими руками с такой силой, что, наверняка, оставил синяки на живом плече. Но Солдат этого даже не заметил, он смотрел в напуганные глаза Роджерса. По-настоящему напуганные, он никогда ещё не видел капитана Гидру таким.  
\- Это был сон. Плохой сон, только сон. Всё закончилось. Всё хорошо. Всё в порядке, Стив, - уверенным монотонным голосом принялся успокаивать его Солдат.  
Роджерс сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, боднул его в плечо и, наконец, Солдат почувствовал, как медленно отпускает стянувшее его напряжение.  
Какое-то время они лежали молча в темноте и слушали бурю за окнами.  
\- Вот стыд, - наконец сказал Роджерс и закрыл предплечьем глаза. - Боюсь теперь спать.  
Солдат молча сжал запястье другой его руки.  
\- Мне приснилось, что тебе приказали убить меня, - очень мягко признал Стив.  
\- Кто приказал? - напрягся Солдат. Ему не нравилось, что пусть даже во сне капитан мог опасаться его.  
\- Гидра.  
\- Гидра? - шокировано переспросил Зимний.  
\- Ну, во сне я как будто бы никогда и не был капитаном Гидрой, был просто капитаном Америкой, - Стив улыбнулся и пожал плечами. - Мы дрались с тобой. И всё вокруг рушилось и горело. А потом я перестал с тобой драться и звал тебя, звал тебя. Но бесполезно.  
\- Ну и хуйня тебе снится, Роджерс, - недовольно пробормотал Солдат, не смея поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Дальше был другой сон. Ещё хуже, - сипло продолжил Роджерс. – Ты был в бегах, и на тебя все охотились. Все, кому не лень. Даже Мстители. А потом в каком-то грёбаном бункере Старк оторвал тебе руку. Эту, - Стив крепко сжал стальное запястье. - И я его чуть не убил. А потом ты сказал, что хочешь лечь в заморозку. И лёг, чертов придурок! - Стив закрыл глаза и нахмурился, сжал кулаки, сдерживая поднимающуюся в нём бурю эмоций. Зимний видел их все, как на ладони: гнев, и обиду, и бессилие.  
\- Хорошо, что мне такое не снится, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Хорошо, что я капитан Гидра и никогда бы не допустил подобного, - фыркнул Роджерс. - Гельмут был прав. Самый лучший способ достать меня - это использовать тебя.  
\- Что? - возмутился Солдат.  
\- Не бери в голову. Главное ты рядом. Мы вместе, - Стив повернулся и навис над Зимним, опираясь на руки, посмотрел ему в лицо и деловито сказал: - Давай, раздвигай ноги. Хочу трахнуть тебя.  
\- Мм? O'k, - Солдат потянулся, чуть красуясь под ним, и послушно раскинул ноги.  
Тут же левая ладонь Стива накрыла его ляжку, пока другая шарила у рамы кровати.  
\- Чёрт. И куда подевалась эта хрень?  
\- Смазка? Вчера закатилась под кровать. Не парься, Стиви. Давай так. У меня там ещё полведра твоей супергеройской спермы.  
\- Ты же ходил в душ.  
\- Это ты ходил в душ, сопляк. Я заснул.  
\- Но я же тебя разбудил, чтобы ты потом сходил в душ.  
\- Ага, и заснул. А я не пошёл.  
\- Какой же ты грязный, Солдат!  
\- Твой любимый грязный солдат, твой желанный грязный солдат, - поддразнил его Зимний, провокационно лаская себя обеими руками, - на всё готовый грязный солдат.  
Стив неодобрительно смотрел на него, но задышал заметно чаще.  
\- Внутри всё, как надо, - ещё раз заверил его Зимний, и вдруг змеёй скользнул под Роджерсом. – Но, чтобы ты был совсем уверен, последний штрих… - и он обеими руками обхватил бёдра капитана, подаваясь лицом ему в пах, жадно и мокро вбирая в рот его член. Лишь совсем слегка, почти непроизвольно, посасывая его, больше слюнявя и вылизывая по всей длине.  
Стив шумно задышал, зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, но Солдат оттолкнул его руку и сразу же отпрянул, возвращаясь на прежнее место, снова широко раздвигая перед ним ноги. Посмотрел совсем пьяно и дико, облизнул губы.  
А в следующий миг был уже смят и вдавлен в кровать, и распластан под навалившимся сверху тяжёлым телом, пронзён им внутри, пробит глубоко, наполнен его живой жаркой мощью.  
Было сладостно, больно и хорошо одновременно. Солдат засмеялся Роджерсу в плечо и лягнул его пяткой по ноге, побуждая двигаться.  
Стив был как море. Как океан. Неудержимый, могучий. Сокрушительный, беспощадный и ласковый. Накатывающий неотвратимо, влекущий за собой, затапливающий изнутри и снаружи. Затапливающий собой, перекрывая дыхание водоворотом всеобъемлющих ощущений.  
Солдат обнимал и гладил его обеими руками, подаваясь вслед за каждым движением, подчиняясь всем своим телом.  
\- Я хочу… - не задумываясь шептал он в мокрый от пота висок, вжимая в себя Стива. – Когда ты берёшь меня вот так, я хочу… целиком вобрать тебя внутрь. Спрятать тебя в себе. Закрыть от всего зла. Защитить внутри своей кожи. Стать не щитом даже, больше, чем щитом. Стать твоим доспехом. Бронёй, которая примет все удары, направленные в тебя, за тебя. Укроет тебя от них. Стиви, Стиви. Родной мой, мой маленький.  
\- Ту… пица, - глухо выдохнул ему в плечо Роджерс, длинными размашистыми рывками врубаясь в его податливое тело.  
\- Стиви, - протянул Солдат, взял обеими руками лицо Роджерса, ладонями обнимая щёки, поднял над собой, глядя прямо в глаза, дыханием касаясь лица, приоткрытыми губами задевая губы. – Мой Стиви.  
\- Бак, - рвано выдохнул Роджерс. Зажмурился, склонился, прижимаясь щекой к щеке, влажно захрипел в шею, сам сжимая Зимнего в безжалостно крепком объятии, сдавливая его руками и одурело, яростно вбиваясь ему внутрь. Жадно, беспорядочно, быстро. Не стараясь делать приятно и всё равно до безумия лаская внутри.  
Зимний заскулил от удовольствия, сжимаясь и подаваясь навстречу. Повернулся к Роджерсу и требовательно нашёл его губы своими. Их рты впились друг в друга в безудержной жажде, вжимаясь и пожирая. Тела слепливались в одно, двигаясь единым порывом ненасытного животного совокупления.  
Стив чуть отстранился, глядя Солдату в глаза, глядя в глаза, затапливая нежностью и теплом в своём взгляде. Беспощадно трахая и влюблённо глядя в глаза.  
\- Бак. Баки, я… - прошептал он, накрывая ладонью Зимнему горло.  
Тот улыбнулся и в ответ так же сжал металлической рукой мощную шею Стива. Почти и не сдавил даже, а Стив уже содрогнулся, кончая, агонизируя короткими, судорожными рывками внутри. Долгим выворачивающим нутро мучительно сладким оргазмом.  
Потом повалился на Зимнего, мокрый и жаркий. Тяжело дыша и доверяясь всем телом, пока Солдат успокаивающе гладил его по спине и волосам.  
\- Опять я первый. Блин, ну прости, - прошептал Роджерс куда-то в ключицу, приподнялся на руках и сдвинулся вниз, мокро выскользнув из чувствительно растянутой задницы. Сам лёг между ног Солдата и неумело, но старательно вобрал губами его напряжённых член. Сжал губами и втянул насколько мог глубоко. Заурчал, поглаживая Зимнего по ноге.  
\- Стиви, - растерянно прошептал тот, вздрагивая от невольной радости, потянулся зарыться пальцами в короткие волосы Роджерса и всё… и кончил.  
Стив честно старался проглотить, но у него не совсем получилось. Потекло из углов рта, по подбородку.  
Солдат сел, взял его за плечи и притянул на себя, опрокидываясь назад, целуя и вылизывая Роджерсу рот, собирая сперму с его кожи широкими уверенными мазками языка.  
\- Ну, ты даёшь, Барнс, - фыркнул Стив, после устраиваясь возле него, головой у него на плече. – Ты просто нечто.  
\- С тобой приходится соответствовать, Роджерс, - тихо засмеялся Зимний.  
Они оба раскинулись на кровати, отдыхая в бездумной послеоргазменной неге.  
У Солдата никогда не получалось молчать в такие моменты.  
\- Барнс, - задумчиво повторил он. – Баки Барнс. Кто это? Это я?  
\- Бак!  
За окнами в ночи выл и ломал ветки ветер. Подкрадывалась зима.  
Им было тепло и хорошо друг с другом.  
Зимний Солдат и Капитан Гидра.  
Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс.  
Просто всегда любили друг друга.

 

Конец!!!!!

 

И еще раз хочу поблагодарить моего друга LABB за дивный арт к этому фанфику.

Всю подборку можно увидеть также на ее странице [Captain Hydra and Winter Soldier love each other](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10856058)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Послесловие автора.  
> А теперь о Гидре. Хайль Гидра.  
> Секретные базы Гидры – это, конечно, звучит ужасно круто, но мне так понравилось, как в CA2:WS Гидра просто и рационально использовала ресурсы Щ.И.Т.а, что, с моей точки зрения, никакие собственные базы были Гидре не нужны. Она паразитировала в других организациях, чудесно и безнаказанно. Одно дело – это Мстители, громящие Тайную Базу Гидры, совсем другое – Мстители, громящие базу ВВС США, или тренировочный лагерь ВМФ, или лабораторию НАСА, или корпус Красного Креста. И попробуй докажи, что во всех этих организациях проросла и процветает Гидра.  
> Словом, механики Гидры, секретарши Гидры и работники столовой Гидры – это, конечно, очень забавные персонажи, но, на деле, я думаю, их бы никогда не существовало. То есть, эти люди просто не знали бы, на кого они, на самом деле работают. Потому что Гидра – это верхушка, а для остальных существуют приказы. Ха, да они Ника Фьюри обдурили, не говоря уже о Роджерсе.
> 
> Далее - пара слов о Солдате. Я обожаю читать про Солдата, мыслящего вывихнуто и программно, считающего себя машиной, и принимающего решения, основываясь на странной логике и ещё более странном опыте своей неполноценной жизни между заморозками.  
> Тем не менее, я считаю, что Зимний Солдат без зачитанного кода – это далеко не машина. Это человек, выживающий в крайних условиях: пленник-убийца, жесточайшее оружие и постоянная жертва. Поэтому мой Зимний циничен и раним одновременно, озлоблен и неуклюж в проявлениях симпатии. Таким он получился. Конечно, он мало похож на Баки Барнса из Бруклина, но он человек, выживший несмотря ни на что, и способный выживать дальше и дальше. Любящий жизнь от корней, от земли, от грязи и переполненный ей настолько, что, сколько бы его не сгибало и как бы по нему не ходили ногами, он выпрямится и останется самим собой. Я очень уважаю его.  
> ГидраСтив. Прекрасен. И этим всё сказано.
> 
> А скромный автор заведомо любит тех, кто оставит ему комментарии. Читатель, помни! Только твоими комментариями автор живёт, дышит, питается и пишет ещё и ещё!!!


End file.
